April Fool's Day in Riviera II
by Zesler
Summary: April Fool's Day seems to come, not once but twice in Elendia. The story continues but how? Will Elendia ever be the same?
1. Ch01 Rude Awakenings

April Fools Day in Riviera II

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

As with my last "book", April Fool's Day in Riveira I, you don't have to play the game to understand the plot at all. Although, knowing exactly what happens(events wise), and the personalities of the characters, do help.

A/N:A continuation of a strange yet intriguing story. Yes, I am continuing the story. There are many reason for and many reason not to, but I decided to continue it, for better or for reason. The first chapter is a slow "start-up" chapter.

Happy April Fool's Day people!

[Chapter 01 Rude Awakenings]

- - - -

Ein and his group were continuing in the trek Tetyth. The once "lively" water is now a silent memory. The raising tide was a distant nightmare that lived in the girl's mind, which is why they were so close to Ein. Like a school of fish, they followed closely, hoping that their water wouldn't get to them. The angel trekked towards the higher points, looking for "that" place. He was looking for that library with the "beautiful", lustful book, or as Ein has said it, the wondrous library of knowledge.

They continued until they arrived at.... a perplexing point. There in front of their eyes, was a narrow"path", connecting two different parts of the city. The once beautiful Mizer Bridge is destroyed and in its place was a thin strip of rock linking the lower and the upper part of the city. A few hundred feet below was a calm sea surface watching the events above. The once "short" bridge, due to the raising water, was not a skyscraper above the small inlet sea. The girls were unwilling to cross, yet Ein was.

He knew they wouldn't go, so he would have to "persuade" and "motivate" them.

"Just imagine yourself on a small walkway in Elendia. Just imagine yourself walking between two tall trees."

"That's... not helping...." Fia said, attempting to look down.

Ein pulled her back and held her and said "Don't look down." Fia blushed, at Ein's actions, and got back on her feet. The other girls jealously looked at the both of them, as Fia made the first move. Lina quickly followed, carefully going towards the goal.

Cierra watched in horror and decided to step back. However, she was soon stopped by a person named Serene.

"Hey, watch it." Serene said stopping Cierra from running into her. "Don't tell me your scared?"

"Well its not that I'm scared...."Cierra started to say

"I can fly you know. [4ô]" Serene said, looking back at the other "walkers".

Fia made it to the other side, as well as Lina. Cierra was "holding up" the line, so Ein went instead. The once flying person, walked effortless and gracefully across the ledge, as if he had wings. Each step, as bold and confident as the last, and with each passing second, he was closer to his goal. Unfortunately, the proxies of God wanted something else.

As he stood, near the center of this thin pathway, the wind started to pick up. His shirt was rustling in the wind, as with other things in the city, but it was still just a breeze. However, the wind started to pick up and Ein kneeled and hoped that the wind would soon die down. It did.

Ein got up and continued. Unfortunately, with his second step, he accidentally struck a twig. The sound wasn't his main problem, this time. The issue was that, he was now unbalanced. The girls watched, horrified by his actions. Serene, was quickly opening his wings and Cierra was canting a spell, but it was too late. Ein fell from the ledge, plummeted towards his watery grave. As he fell, he heard the girl's screaming, not about a little girl with a bad mouth but about his life and how close he was to death's door.

He looked up and watched Serene dive. He looked down and saw the misery pool of death, eagerly waiting for his arrival. He looked back up ,again, and realized it was too late. He looked to the side hoping to reach a ledge, but they were too far away. As each second passed, the surface, became bigger and bigger until Ein could see nothing but the reflective,shiny, surface of clean, tasteless water. Ein looked back and Serene's voluptuous body, one last time; then he closed his eyes and braced for impact. And then.....

- - - - -

Ein heard a loud, "thud" noise and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he "fell" back into his room. His lofty, warm, spacious, room in Lina's and Fia's house of Elendia. He slowly moved his head up and looked at the hanging calendar and saw that today was indeed the fated day. It is April Fool's Day. He looked around in his room, to see if anything has changed and nothing has. The wooden drawer, with his sword, Einherjar, was still sleeping there in its sheath. The red blinds were standing still, covering Ein from the dark world outside his window. The books, lights, tables and chairs were still motionless watch Ein. The angel looked back down and realized that he rolled and fell off his bed. At that point, he heard some noise, some movement below. He tried to ignored them and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, his "group" came.

As if on cue, the four came in, in the most loud, obnoxious way ever. Ein watched, in horror, attempting to contain his laughter, from his ever helpful harem. Lina quickly rushed in, in her golden-yellow teddy bear pajamas, and saw Ein; stopping instantly at the site. Before she could laugh, she was struck, in the back, by a door, thanks to Fia. The green-haired girl, in her emerald green sleeping dress, looked around frantically hoping that Ein didn't do "anything wrong." Before her eyes came to Ein's, the other two came.

Serene and Cierra came rushing up the room ,to see what was happening. The girl in the blood red dress and the girl with a light blue shirt with matching shorts ran up, rushing to the "hero" or in this case, to Fia. The two collided and the trio fell on top of Lina. The pile-up, at least in Ein's mind, was the most bizarre yet humorous thing that has ever happened. Well one of, as he would say.

Ein, was laughing so hard, he was almost dying.... almost. After the girls composed themselves, Ein stopped laughing. His face was red and was breathing, heavily and quickly. Fia rushed over, trying to help the grim angel ,recover. However, fate had something else in mind.

Fia tripped and fell on top of the barely conscious Ein. She stopped herself, from falling and hitting him, but the two ending in a bizarre, twisted, position.

"Fia, what are you doing? [3╬]" Cierra asked, fixing her long, red, silky, hair.

"Umm well..." Fia said quickly getting up, and turning away, hiding her red face.

"I'm... fine." Ein said, attempting not to blush.

"Ein. What happened?" Serene said, in a serious tone.

"Well... I was sleeping and..... I had a weird nightmare and...." Ein started to say.

"Was it about us?" Cierra angrily said.

"No.... it was a bizarre dream about water and.... ...and drowning." Ein said

"Oh my... someone will have to teach him how to swim." Fia said, thinking of the consequences.

"Well, its not going to be me." Serene said, walking and returning back to her room, angry about missing her "beauty" sleep.

"Hmm... well I can teach him." Cierra said, looking innocently at Ein.

"Well I think I should teach him, because I'm the best swimmer in Elendia." Fia said, jealously looking back at Cierra.

"Do you need someone to sleep with?" Lina asked in a joking manner.

"Nooo.... I need swimming lessons. [4ô]" Ein said, getting himself up from the ground.

"Aww." Lina said, wanting to sleep with Ein.

"Lina, you can sleep with me for tonight." Fia said.

"Umm.... can I get my well.... room back?" Ein said, looking at Fia with his tired face.

"Oh sorry." Fia said walking towards the exit.

The others left, leaving a tired wingless angel, to his featherless bed. The "hero" looked down to his cat before he went back to his bed. The sun was still missing, sleeping on the job. The mysterious day, that should have ended, somehow begins again.

- - - - -

A few hours later, when the sun finally raised, Ein was the first to get out of bed, on April's Fool's Day. Unlike last time, he made a "normal" breakfast, with the usuals. He made some fresh applecot pancakes with some shiny yellowish maple syrup on the side. He brewed some fine Elendian coffee and created orange juice from some oranges, from a nearby town and even left some corn flake cereal as well. In fact he even left a chocolate muffin, a rare delicacy, on the dining room table as well. He looked around, in the kitchen, wondering if he had missed anything. The angel in the white apron, hoped to leave a "good first impression" on the girls. Unfortunately, the memories of yesterday were still fresh in their minds.

Fia was first to wake up, again, and walked downstairs looking for the source of the ruckus. She was surprised at first and decided to "taste" the muffin. The first bite, filled her with sugary emotions and so she continued to get just one more bite. It wasn't long until she finished it all. The angle, snickered in the kitchen watching it all happen. By the time Fia finished consuming the muffin, the others had came down and watched in surprise. Fia, the most courteous and careful person, had a chocolate stain on her dress. The others were disgusted by her actions, because chocolate muffins were indeed a rare treat that "should be" shared. The chef watched eagerly awaiting the outcome.

"Fia, why did you eat all of the muffin? Lina wanted some too!" Lina said, looking at Fia with her "puppy eyes."

"Well I...."Fia started to say, taking a step back towards the table.

"You really do like sweets don't you?" Cierra said, with her evil grin.

"Well... what's been done has been done." Serene said, walking back upstairs. "Guess I'll be the first to use the bathroom then." she said, walking grumpily up the stairs.

And that was how the day started, well supposedly for the "Ein clan." And so, everyone, well mostly everyone, went through their morning routine. Ein was smart enough, to wake up early and prepare ahead of time. He was a bit more creative than usual and decided to rig the bathroom instead.

"Ahhhh." Serene yelled out being sprayed in the face by the water facet. Quickly she reached the handle and turned it off. "Geez, who did this?" Serene asked, grabbing the nearest towel on the rack. She wiped off all the water and opened the door, seeing the other girls giggle.

"So.... which one of you did it?" Serene said, folding her arms across her chest.

"It wasn't Lina." Lina said, still laughing.

"Well squirt, I doubt you be smart enough to pull it off anyway." Serene said, in an mocking tone.

"Why are you being mean to Lina?" Lina asked in a childish tone, attempting to "stop" the fight.

"Well...." Serene said, quickly thinking. She realized that she had lots of fun annoying and in some cases humiliating Lina, but she never really came up a reason, to why she annoyed Lina. "...No reason." she said.

And so the four each had their turn with the bathroom and with Ein's pranks. Lina fell out of the window, Fia tripped into the laundry basket and Cierra .... well she feel asleep in the bath. While the ladies had their fun with the "rides", Ein was in the living room.

His sword was shined, and sharpened but still sleeping in its sheath. Rose was sleeping in Ein's lap and Ein was reading on his funny, comedic, novels about the "humors" of life itself. Rarely, do the girls get to see him, reading, since they would never ever imagine him reading, and wearing glasses, or so they would think.

"Ein, are you ok." Fia said, seeing Ein reading.

"Yes..... why wouldn't I be?" Ein said looking up at Fia. After that comment, there was an awarkardsilence. Fia returned to the other girl's, and told them about the situation. The others were equally surprised but Cierra reminded them, that he could read and have read before.

"He has read the golem manual and some of the titles of the books in the Tetythian Library. I don't see why this is surprising." Cierra said, not realizing how strange it is, herself being an avid reader.

"Yeah but he had to read the golem manual and this time he's wearing glasses." Fia said, desperately hoping someone would understand.

"Fia, I'll check on him then.." Cierra said, walking elegantly downstairs to her lover. Fia watched, while the Lina and Serene, who were both worried about Ein, didn't really understand why Ein's reading, was indeed very strange.

As the red-haired witch walked to the living room, she saw Ein. Cierra was surprised that he looked very different when he wore glasses. He looked mature, intelligent, and like a different person entirely.

"Yes." Ein said, continuing to read his old, yellow-paged book.

"Why are you reading?" Cierra asked, coming closer to Ein. The others were watching behind the corner of the staircase.

"We read, for different reasons." Ein said, taking off his glasses. "Why are you here?" he said, looking up at the witch.

"Well... its strange to see you reading." Cierra said looking at the title.

"Anyway, I have a friend to meet, today." Ein said, closing his book and getting up from his chair. "I'll see you in a bit then." Ein said walking towards the exit. Someone readied themselves for the "strike".

"Wait...."Cierra yelled out.

"Yes?" Ein said, stopping abruptly in his tracks.

"Nothing." Cierra said. At that instant, Serene ran out with her scythe aiming for Ein's head. Fia tried to stop her, but it was too late. "I'm sorry Ein." Serene said, swinging, the wooden part of the scythe, and hitting Ein's head. He fell down, but got up shortly after.

"What's wrong with you people! [3╬]" Ein said in an annoyed tone.

"But you never read books." Fia said, revealing herself.

With that response, he put his hand to face and move his face side to side.

"If you need me, I'll be somewhere in town." Ein said, getting his book and glasses and walking out the door.

The girls, still don't know everything about Ein. While they do know Ein's proactive, protective, perverse side, they do not know of his dark,unknown pasts and the troubles that lie ahead.

- - - - -

Elsewhere, other people were preparing for this new, strange day. Many already have breakfast and some were planning their "jokes" for the day. Some working together as families while others working independently. As one could guess, there were some people, who didn't want to participate in these events, but unlike last time, these people decided to get in the game as well. The memories of the past, still stir in their minds. Some bitter, some sweet it is these "experiences" that change the behavior of people.

The citizens of Elendia are continuing there "holiday." Unlike yesterday though, Ein was in town and that, would surely change the fate of the future. For better or for worse, the grim angel's existence would have a grave impact in the town. One could only hope that the holiday itself was the last misery.

- - - - -

A/N:The strange thing to note, that I've just noticed, is that, how in the world did Ein make that breakfast? I could see Ein using a French Press to brew some coffee and using some instant pancake mix to make pancakes, but how does someone make corn flakes in a matter of moments, in the kitchen, without the convince of electronics and grocery stores?

While this is, after all, an April Fool's Story, there will probably be more serious events. As always, I'll try to focus on the "side" characters as well. Unlike the last story, this one will be a little more "disjointed", explaining the "background information" in parts of chapters, rather than having a chapter dedicated to itself.

REASON

For those of you that may not know, this is the 2nd April Fool's Day in Riviera. This story happens a week after the first story. There are several reason why I'd decided to write another story. For starters, I still have more ideas stuck in my head, I wanted to use. Sure I have used many ideas already, in the first story, but I still had a list of left overs, from that story. So I decided to create another tale to use the rest of the list. Another reason is that, well..... the last story ended in a cliff hanger, and left the message that there was going to be another story. The ending of this story is somewhat planned out and it definitely will not lead to another story. In fact, the ending might please the masses, if I can do it correctly. That being said, there are still many questions that needs to be answered like: "How did this holiday start so early?" . The answers to that questions and many more will come in the following chapters.

I don't know how many chapters there will be in this fanfic. At the very least there should be 6 or 7 chapters but nothing is in stone. For all I know, this could be over 20 chapters.


	2. Ch02 Morning Dew

April Fools Day in Riviera II

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

A/N:Yeah its a two for one deal, two chapters in one update.

- - - -

[Chapter 02 Morning Dew, Melt Away]

It was a six days ago after the shenanigans ended. After normalcy was reborn, all was peaceful and well or so people would say. There was however, one person that wanted the day to continue onward. For this person, she wanted a "do over" of that day and that was the goal of her project.

The witch, started planning out a spell, a time-portal spell that would change time and

allow another April Fool's Day to take place. However, she soon realized how impossible it was and started creating another spell. This time, it was a mind manipulation spells that would make people believe that a certain day was April Fool's Day. And that was how she did it, or least attempted to. The witch's spell, in staff form, was sitting on her desk, when she left for break. Unfortunately as she returned, it was gone. Someone else took the staff and casted it. Cierra casted a different spell but instead broke the seal on the staff and realized a noxious fume instead. The town was covered in purple smoke and many people blacked out. Soon enough, the smoke did its job and April Fool's Day would be coming. And it did.

- - - - -

Six days later, the town is celebrating the holiday again. Many though that the real April Fool's Day was just a dream or the memories of last year's event. The morning is still beginning and the sun is rising once more; although, there are some clouds in the sky. The sun rise would soon commence and that would make the beginning on the chaos.

Ein walked around town, trying to find a good place to finish his book. There was only a few pages left and Ein was eagerly looking forward to the ending. In one hand was the old book. In the other was his magical glasses and right behind him was Rose, who was willingly following her master. Rose, unlike last time, wanted to help her master, as best she can. After all the last time she left him, which was a week ago, Ein had a lot of misery and trouble. She believed that, her guidance will help Ein, through the bad times. It wasn't long until Ein found a good reading spot.

He came to the Grove of Repose and sat on the stump with his book and glasses. The light was shining directly on him and on his book as well. From Rose's different point of view, he looked like a person with a light of beam shining on him. From another point, he looked like some one who was waiting to become an angel. Time passed very slowly in the Grove and only a few minutes passed until Rose became very bored.

How long is that book? Rose asked Ein in his mind.

I'm on the last page. Ein said, replying back to Rose.

After a minute, after the silent conversation, Ein finished his book and giggled. Rose quickly looked up, to see what was wrong, but saw her master content, happy, and giggly.

Funny book?

Among other things yes.

After "sending" those words, Ein closed his book and walked back to Fia's house. He was still wearing his "special" glasses at made him look like a completely different person. They weren't sunglasses, nor prescription glasses. They weren't even x-ray glasses nor glasses that enable people to see through objects or even clothing. While they may look like stylish "fake" glasses, in reality they are "magical" glasses Claude has made for Ein. Ignoring that fact, that they create a different "persona" for the reader, these glasses enable Ein to "read between words."

His book, was a magical book that has a "second cover." While it may be a book of humor, to many ,the book was, in reality, the "book of memories." Within it, holds many memories of the events of yesterday in the native Angelic Language. Ein had already written seven chapters in it, about his adventures and encounters from Heaven's Gate to the fruitful land of Yggdrasail.

Ein slowly came to the house and listened for any sound. Cautiously, he waited and silently opened the door. To his knowledge, no one was in the house when he returned. The place was as silent as a library. Ein quickly went to his room and stored his book underneath his bed.

Do I look different in these glasses? Ein asked Rose.

Of course you do. [5ö]

What do I look like to you?

Well.... you look like a smart, educated angel that reads books all day long.

That's good to know. Thanks Rose

Not a problem.

So Ein decided to "wear" his glasses even though he didn't need them. Another attribute of the glasses is that, the glasses themselves do not work in a normal circumstance. That is, they only work when one is looking at written work. If the person isn't look at handwriting, then they are "fake" glasses that do absolutely nothing at all.

Ein picked up Einherjar, his weapon, and put it on his back, with his wooden sheath. After getting some applecots and bandaids ,and storing it on his belt, Ein promptly left the quiet haven in search of a more "active" place. As Ein walked outside the front door, Ein found that "lively" place.

With the sound of leaves "crunching" underneath his feet, Ein hears shrieks and screams in the distance. He looked around, attempting to spot a fire or a black cloud stack but he didn't see any. He looked up into the sky but it was clear as day. Ein glanced around for any people but couldn't find any. With no other options, he ran to the source of the sound.

Rose followed her master, faithfully looking around for any signs of trouble, but there were none. As he arrived at the sound of the source, he ran into Cierra. Ein quickly, dodge her, as she tripped over Rose.

"Um... what are you doing?" Ein asked Cierra who was getting off the ground.

"Oh nothing. I was just.... I forgot my spell book. Ta. Ta." Cierra said hurriedly leaving the scene.

Ein watched the red witch as she left, wondering if anything was wrong. He looked at where Cierra ran and saw Lina down on her knees, coughing. Ein dashed to the scene and asked if there was any problems.

"Ein." Lina started. "Do you still recognize me?" Lina said, taking a step and looking at Ein with her eyes.

"Yeah.... your Lina.... Is anything wrong?" Ein asked, taking a step back and looking at Lina's face, to see if there are any issues.

"You.... you don't even recognize me." Lina said . Tears started to appear from her eyes.

"Of course I do Lina. What's wrong?" Ein asked, wondering if this was another one of Lina's jokes.

"No this can't be true." Lina yelled out. At that point, she started to cry and quickly ran away from Ein and everyone else.

To the outsider, this seemed like Ein made a girl cry, or worse, did something "bad" to her. However, this wasn't a normal day and Lina wasn't the only one that's affected.

Ein, who was watching Lina leave, turned and looked to see if anyone else was watch him. There was but one person there, besides Ein. Chappi was his name.

"Chappi. CHAPPI!" Ein yelled out to his old friend.

"I can't believe this." Chappi said to himself. "I'm short."

"Chappi?" Ein said again, slowly walking to his friend.

"This can't be happening to me." Chappi said with a sad face, looking at the palms of his hands.

"Chappi." Ein said again, this time Chappi did hear Ein's voice.

"Ein!?" Chappi said, quickly turning his face.

"Good, you can listen now. Listen..."

"Ein, why are you here?" Chappi said, interrupting Ein.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Ein asked

"This must be a dream. It has to be. I can't even fly away." Chappi said out loud.

"Fly?"

"D-Don't look at me." Chappi said as he ran away from Ein.

Ein was stunned at that response and knew that something wasn't right.

This must be some joke involving the whole town. Ein though to himself

I don't think it is one Ein. Rose said telepathically back to Ein.

So Ein looked around for any "survivors" but there were none. While the ground itself, has a story about the events, because its black, inanimate objects can't talk. After surveying the burnt landscape, Ein continued onward in the forest of Elendia, unaware of the magnitude of the "mistake". Ein decided to see the Elder to see if he would know anything.

Good choice. Rose said to Ein.

Angel and cat walked, from the site to the house. Carefully Ein slide the door ajar, hoping that the Elder was either asleep or missing; however the Elder was there looking outside the window and was talking to himself.

"How can this be?" the old man said out loud to himself. Ein stopped opening the door and continued to listen.

"My skin is so old and wrinkly. My eye sight is next to nothing. I can't even imagine to live life this way." the Elder said. Ein slid the door a bit and saw a spear-like weapon sitting next to the Elder's favorite chair. Ein never saw the Elder as a "flashy-actiony" type of person, but it he must like collecting weapons.

Rose. Rose. Tell me what kind of weapon that is. Ein commanded Rose.

The cat instinctually listened, and followed her master's orders. The sly cat, walked into the house and blended into the darkness. She walked quietly and came up to the back of the comfy chair. She took once step out and saw the spear.

It can't be. Rose said to herself. She ran back to the door and communicated to Ein that the spear, was Ladie's spear.

Is this the "real" Elendia. Ein asked Rose.

Real?

Well you see there is a concept called parallel worlds and...

Oh that old concept.... well its a possibility. Although if this is true, then this isn't a joke.

Yeah. I know. [4ô]

"Elder, are you there?" Ein asked into the room. He opened the store and walked into the house.

"Huh?" the Elder said, waking up from his nap. "Who is this?"

"I'm Ein and..." Ein said, revealing himself.

"Whaaa!" The Elder said surprised with Ein's actions. He quickly picked up his spear and almost struck Ein. He stopped and realized that he was not peeping on her... err his body.

With that type of reaction, Ein slide back and readied himself to grabbing the blunt end of the wooden spear.

"Elder are you ok? Did you take your medicine yet?" Ein asked, still keeping his hands in front of him, in case the Elder strikes again.

"Of course Ein, why wouldn't I be?"

"You almost struck me with a spear. I think that's a good reason why you aren't. [4ô]"

"Oh well--why are you hear today Ein?"

"Your really the Elder right?" Ein said pulling out and pointing Einherjar at the neck, in one quick motion.

"Hold it. Why wouldn't I be the Elder?"

"He doesn't treat me like an old man." Ein said looking back. "Who are you, and what did you do with the Elder?"

"I-I-I did nothing at all."

"Really?"

"Then who are you and what did you do to the old man?" Ein said, pulling back his sword and storing it."

"I'm really Ladie." the Elder said.

"Ok then... how did you take over the Elder's body?" Ein said, looking back, doubting the "Elder's words"

"Well it started....

- - - - - -

A half hour before Ein confronts the Elder....

Oh this is interesting. Ladie said to herself, watching something from a distance.

"Who are you peeping on now?" The Elder whispered in Ladie's ear. Ladie almost yelled out but contained herself. Her face however, was still red.

"You really aren't that much different from other women." The Elder said putting a hand in front of his face, and giggling in delight.

"Of course I am! [3╬]" Ladie lashed back.

"Prove it." The Elder said, putting her money where her mouth is.

She quickly though of something and opened her mouth. Before she could something, the Elder interrupted her.

"Your bust size isn't as large as..."

"I wasn't going to say that..."

"What were you going to say then?"

"Well.... I can definitely use a spear, better than anyone else! [1 ]"

"Do you like long spears or short spears?" The Elder asked giggling like a little girl.

"I like long spears thank you! Longer ones have a better reach." Ladie said pulling out her spear.

"Well at least you know what you want!" The Elder said, looking away from Ladie and back to the "scene."Ladie turned and watched as well.

In front of the bushes, in which the two(Ladie and the Elder) are hiding, is an area free from shrubry. In the middle of the light brown mud, was Cierra and a cauldron, with some purple smoke coming out of it. Nearby, countless other people, from Mursya to Chappi are eagerly watching the witch. They were all curious about what she was "cooking." She never said anything but continued stirring and throwing stuff into the batch. The only people that weren't there were Claude, who was researching and collecting herbs; Soala, who was getting her beauty sleep; Ein, who was reading his book and Rose, who was with Ein the entire time.

As one could guess, Cierra cooking anything is definitely a bad idea. A few minutes later there was an explosion that created a purple cloud. Cierra quickly escaped while everyone else, fell asleep. Ein was oblivious to the explosion, Rose ignored it and the other two could careless since 99.999% of all explosions, in Elendia, were caused by Cierra.

The seemingly innocent cloud was not "pure" at all. It was that cloud the created this disaster. It "scarred" everyone but at the very least, it left an everlasting memory that would haunt them.

- - - - -

"...and that's what happened." the Elder said. She looked and saw that Ein was sleeping on the Elder's couch. Rose was on his stomach, curled up into a disc, sleeping like her master.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you." the Elder screamed, at Ein

.Ein, opened his eyes and said "I am listening. What happened after the cloud?"

That comment surprised the Elder. He then asked "Then do you know who I am?"

"I do now. You're Chappi."

"I'm not that little runt."

"I know you aren't Elder, your taller than him."

"That's not the point, I'm not..."The Elder started to say, frustrated at Ein's comments.

"Your Ladie." Ein said putting on his glasses once more.

"I'm not...." the old man started to say. "Yes... yes I am."

"Do you know how umm.. long this problem will last?" Ein asked getting up from his bed. Rose, moved instantly and got on her four feet.

"Not a clue. [4ô]"

"I see." Ein said, looking outside the window. He thanked the Elder, Ladie, and left her to her current state of affairs. Rose eagerly followed, knowing that Ein was a lot more productive than before.

(Why the change of heart?) Rose asker her master.

(Well you see, if people changed their bodies..... that means I can learn a lot more about the girls.)

(Does it really always come back to that?)

(Well you know, but knowledge is power!)

(You really do have a dirty mind. [4ô])

(Well I wanted to asked them, how it would feel being in a different body. [4ô] I never knew cats had dirty minds.)

So the two left their conversation like that, with Ein leading Rose. Ein wanted to take some advantage or at the very least make good use of this "bizarre time."

Ein walked around town, trying to "understand" the situation. Unfortunately for him, someone found him.

A harpuia was watching and waiting for him to come. It was a "love joke."

"Oh Ein, there you are!" Rebecca said, jumping out from behind. She quickly hugged the stopping hero and remained there.

"Uhh... are you ok..." Ein said, not knowing who was hugging him. He looked down and saw the hands. "...Rebecca?"

"Rebecca?" Rebecca said out loud, wondering what to take of his comment. "Don't tell me you lover her too." she said, slowing giving Ein a "bear hug."

As he was being squeeze he said "I don't know what you talking about...." in a weak, flimsy voice. At that point Rebecca, realized that her emotions were getting the best of her and let go.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca said, letting the hero catch his breath. She looked at her hands and realized that she is Rebecca.

How is this possible?" She though to herself.

Ein recovered and said "So what were you doing?"

"Wa-What do you mean?" Rebecca said, realizing that her plan has backfired.

"Well.... you hugged me and almost constricted me.... This is not a joke right?" Ein said, in an annoyed voice, still breathing irregularly.

"Well I wasn't trying to...." Rebecca said, backing away from Ein.

"Umm.... cya?" Ein said, watching the harpuia move back.

"Oh... I just realized I forgot something. Good bye." The harpuia said, fleeing from EIn.

(The glasses aren't doing it right?) Ein asked his cat.

(Well I'd say no. They make you look older.) Rose said

With that though in his mind, Ein decided to look around for a "normal" person. Due to Cierra's non-normal activities, that wasn't likely going to happen. Ein look round and round, this time watching people, but it seems that the response is the same. People didn't realize that their "bodies" were swapped and so the left and, in a way, became loners. The once social, jovial town, is become a dead senior city. The girls themselves, weren't willing to accept their current "true self".

Ein was stumped at the current state of things. While yes, this is a bizarre situation that Ein could take advantage of, everyone seems to shy away from everyone else, as if they saw a ghost. Many were hiding in houses, alone wondering if there was a "miracle product" to cure this problem, but is there ever a cure for Cierra's mishaps? Time still continues to flow, as the run rises above the horizon. Ein though he should look elsewhere for any clues for the answer, and he did.

One could only wonder when the anger would rise again, when they find out the truth. The truth that Cierra was again, the problem. Although, what would they do then? Would they ban her from town, or will the punishment be even worse? The love potion perhaps or a taste of her own medicine?

- - - - -

A/N:This is yet another slow build-up. As one could guess, the "ties" between both stories are revealed bit by bit, by each chapter intro. I haven't finalized all the "events" yet and their sequence. The only things I have are the ending and "ideas". Everything will reveal itself in due time.

At this current time, I'm trying to fit Rose into the chapters since I've neglected to add her to most of the last story.

REASON II

Besides a "dump" of ideas and a continuation of the story, I'm writing this story partially because, in the first April Fool's Day, Ein was never truly himself. He was dazed and barely had anytime to really do anything except for some stunts in the beginning,. So that's another reason why I would want to write another story.


	3. Ch03 A Continuing Mystery

April Fools Day in Riviera II

[Chapter III A Continuing Mystery]

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

The enigma still lingers in this world. There are still many "puzzle pieces" that are still missing from the "box." Ein is intently searching far and wide for the other pieces to solve this case. The case of "mind-swapping" mystery.

- - - - -

A mere six-days ago, mostly everyone succumbed to the purple smoke. Many blacked out and awoke with "strange" visions. The lucky few, who didn't have these visions, returned to their normal state. Others, however, were the "slaves" of the smoke. They wanted another April Fool's Day. One of the people affected was the Elder.

He, himself, believed that, because Ein was undoubtedly missing for "half" of the day, the whole town should "redo" the event again, letting Ein "see" the whole day. Many can say that, that is a "lame" excuse, but to the many "lovers" of Ein, they would probably say otherwise. After all, they would be able to do things they wouldn't "normally" be able to do, with Ein, on a normal day. Because to the cognitive affects of the smoke, the majority of the town agreed that Ein should "see" the full day. Although no one, truly remembered that decision, everyone marked that date of their calendar, and so that's how this story began, out of a purple smoke that "changed" time.

- - - - -

Time still lingered on this slow day. The events of yesterday slowly pail in comparison to the events of today. With each new event, Ein was becoming more and more confused, yet also more and more surprised. He could only wonder what would happen at night, when the kids were put to sleep. However, the "introduction" hasn't ended just yet.

"Its not me, right?" Ein asked Rose, who was following him.

(No and its not your glasses. Why do you keep on asking me this?)

"Well, I want your opinion on this event."

(That's new! [5ö] Anyway, I think its really bizarre but I also feel that the effected people didn't want this type of thing to happen.)

"I see. Well I'll keep that in mind." Ein said as he continued his journey, into what can only be described as hell.

Hmm. Ein though to himself while walking. Theoretically, shouldn't I ask one of the mages?

With that thought in mind, he went to the magic guild in hopes of finding an answer, or at least a good prank. However, before he could take even another step, Ein saw Chappi's shadow. With each drop of water, the midget slowly reveals himself. Ein, now, instinctively hid himself in the bushes.

His smith friend, walked in a brisk and quiet pace, easily blending and disappearing into the trees. Quickly, Ein got out of the foliages and make a break to the cavern. His run seemed to last forever, within the never ending forest. In reality, it lasted only five minutes. Once he made it in front of the guild, he stood there catching his breath. His feline familiar, stood right behind him, ready to run the mile.

(Are you ok, Ein?) Rose asked him, never ever seeing Ein in this condition.

I'm... good. Ein said, slowly standing him once more. "I think the smoke is starting to get to me."

(It probably is. Well, if you need a break, I can wait. There's no point getting there if your going to pass out.) His feline said, looking around for any "uninvited" guests.

As one could guess, this "visit" isn't going to happen without a hitch. Soon enough, as his first foot, stepped into the entrance, there was yet another explosion. Ein responded by turning around and looking at a fiery cloud of fire, spewing from the heart of Elendia. However, that's wasn't the "major" issue, and so, Ein continued into the guild, to find the answer. Unfortunately, that decision, would prove to be very unlucky choice. As fate would have it, Soala was running out of the cavern, trying to find the source of the sound.

The two ran into each other and fell on top of each other, like before. Soala was on top with her hands, stopping her from falling into Ein. Ein didn't have much time to respond and "watched" everything. He saw that she was a dark, beautiful dress that wanted to reveal more. There was a slit, on the dress, from the base to roughly a few inches away from the hip. Soala's cleavage seem to reveal itself, unlike her normal clothing that seemed to hide it from plan sight. Her pointy black hat fell on one side of Ein. Like before, the love birds stood still as time continued. Unlike yesterday, there was no one to stop them and unlike the last time, Ein saw a lot more than before. What was once curves on a clothing, is now skin.

This awalkard space time continuum seemed to stand still as the two waited for the other to act. They wanted to be polite to their "partner" so they waited and waited. Ein, especially, didn't act because he didn't want to "change" his "scenery" and he didn't want to "touch" and "free" himself from this "position". Their patience was long and hard and so seconds grew into minutes until an eternity came and passed. Soala came closer and closer until they were kissing. They stayed still for a full minute before they broke, backs facing each other with red faces.

"H-Hello Ein." Soala said, attempting to speak in a barely audible voice. "W-What brings you here?"

"Well... I wanted...." Ein started to say

"Y-You wanted..."

"I...I want to know..." Ein said. These words gave Soala a lustful image in her mind but Ein's words would remove her from that state. "...why people are acting so strange today."

"Oh." Soala said "returning" to this world. "What exactly happened?"

"Basically everyone is acting all goofy and different, as if some other person has taken control of the 'host' body."

"Sounds like..."Soala stated with a continuing pause. She was lost in her mind, thinking of a feasible solution or a motive. "Sounds like someone had used a body-swapping spell."

"What exactly does that spell do?"

"It causes a person to 'lose' control of their body and leave their original body. Each 'person' then enters another foreign body and 'becomes' that person. These type of spells are generally temporary and can last from a few hours to a month. However, they can be permanent spells but that generally requires a lot of mana. Furthermore, these spells can generally only effect a small number of people because the mana requirement increases exponentially as the area, and number of targets, increase. There is always a risk that the caster himself, or herself, could also be affected." Soala explained to Ein, while regaining her composure.

"Hmm but between Cierra and Claude, who would have the motive and reason?" Ein asked aloud, to the trees.

"Mostly like Claude."

"Claude?" Ein said, baffled by her response. "Wouldn't it be Cierra?"

"Well it would be her, except for the fact that... well, he got mad at me for 'testing' my prototype tornado spell on him, so he probably wants revenge."

"But why would he attack the whole town, if your the only one that caused it?"

"Probably to make sure that no one remembers that prank. That or to ensure that no one will ever try to do something like that to him ever again."

"Is he always like that?"

"Well no, he generally never is like that. However, given the circumstances, it is plausible to see him like this."

"Circumstances?"

"It all started this, about a year ago, before you came. When....

- - - - -

"Hmm this is getting boring isn't it?" The Elder said looking outside the window.

"Well its just a normal town life." Ladie said, walking up to the window.

"Yeah, but I want some action before I die."

"What kind of old man are you?"

"Look, I'm nearing the end of my time. I haven't seen anything interesting happen since my childhood. If at all possible, I want to see something interesting, out of the ordinary, happening."

"Well I understand but still, its a calm normal town. There hasn't been any demon outbreaks. Claude is a stable magician, so I don't except anything from him and Soala can't really create anything. Molan and Gill aren't known for their mischievous actions and Lina and Fia won't create much trouble either."

"Hmm.... Well in that case, then I want another 'successor' the throne of Town 'Leader!'"

"In other words, you want Fia to have kids? You know she's not going to go out with a druid. Chappi isn't going to like tall people and Kyle is married."

"I don't know what it takes but I'm not going to die until I see some children. Only then will I feel satisfied enough to leave this world as a peaceful spirit."

"So what happens if a random guy shows up?"

"Well it depends. If Fia likes him but he lacks the 'guts' then I'll 'persuade' him."

"So even if he's a silent person that tends to his own business, you'll attempt to change his ways just because Fia likes him?"

"Quite possibly."

"So what if Fia never likes anyone?"

"I doubt that will truly happen."

"So your set on making a man lustful, just for the sake of having children?"

"Yes, but I see it as creating a positive future for this town. After all, towns, cities and other communities need an appointed leader."

"Can't you just give someone else the chance to "lead" this town into a prosperous future?"

"NO! But I got an idea. Could you ask Soala to come here?" the Elder asked Ladie.

Ladie quietly accepted, with a nod, and started off to the magical caverns. She realized that it was pointless to persuade an old man, especially one with "delicious", "perverse" memories.

A few minutes later she returned with Soala in tow.

"Hello Elder." Soala said, bowing down to him.

"Could you create a gender-bending spell?" the Elder asked, out in the blue.

"I-I don't think I'm qualified enough to make that type of spell."

"Nonsense, its relatively easy, all you need to do is to follow these instructions and you'll be a o-k." the Elder said, producing and giving her an old sheet

"So.... why aren't you making it then?"

"I don't have all the ingredients."

- - - -

Within a week, she came back with the said potion.

"Thank you" the old man said, accepting the vile of bluish liquid. "Now to put it into good use." The Elder said leaving his "throne".

Soala and Ladie stood there, baffled and confused.

Like Snake, he carefully sneaked into the magical caverns, with a box. He quietly poured the blue concoction into Claude's blueberry drink and waited, outside in his comfy cardboard box. After an hour, a thirsty Claude drank from that water glass. In a puff of smoke, Claude changed into a girl. She looked around, wondering if this was just a dream. She then looked down.

"I have... breasts.." she said, to herself, looking at her curves. Like curious young girls passing puberty, she touched them. "Ohh." she said with a red face. _That is not something I should not do often. This probably is a dream anyway. _She said to herself.

So she, regrettably, stopped touching herself and decided to explore the world, in this new state.

The female druid, with her leafy long hair, left the cavern.. Many people, watching the new "guest" walk around town, assumed that she was Claude's wife. She, caught the eye of Fia Fia, cleaning her clothing, started to watch the new druid. The "other worldly" individual, walked around the landscape feeling a strong attraction to the outside world.

"Hello." Fia said introducing herself.

"Hello, Fia." she said, unaware that no one, but the Elder, knew about these events.

"How are you today?" Fia asking to find out more about her.

"Great."

"So why are you here today?"

"What do you mean, why am I here?"

"Well, we generally don't see you in Elendia."

She was baffled by Fia's questions.

"Oh! Well I was just checking up on this town. It's been awhile since I've visited." she said, lying to Fia.

"Any particular reason why your here?

"Well, mainly to see all the changes that have happened."

"Changes?"

"Yep. I've been here a couple of times before. My last visit was a few years ago."

"I see."

"Well I'll be on my way..." she said leaving Fia behind.

"Good bye." Fia said waving at the druid.

- - - - -

"This blissful state continued until the Elder made his move." Soala said.

- - - - -

The cheerful Druid, made her way near the Elder's house. Once she passed the front window, she heard the Elder's, audible giggles. Curious, she opened the door and saw the Elder on the ground laughing hysterically. She look in the back of the room. This was, in fact, not a dream but life itself. Next to the Elder was an empty vile. She, instantly, realized what happened and slapped the Elder and left him with a red mark of a hand, on his face.

- - - - -

"And that is the story."

"Well, I can definitely see why he would do that but... it stills doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... sure he would get his revenge but.... if Claude truly wanted to get back then wouldn't he change the gender of everyone, rather than moving them around?"

"I guess your right but then again, that would have used more, precious mana and druids are known to conserve precious mana."

"Strange question but.... do you have some of that gender changing potion?"

"W-Why would you want something like that?"

"You'll see."

Ein followed Soala back to her cavern home, behind the cave. Inside her bed room, in a drawer was a "vase" shaped vial with blue liquid.

"Nice room." he said looking around at the place. The room, with walls, floors and ceiling made of stone, but it didn't even look like it came from the stone age. There was a magical wallpaper, of pink carnations, in a repeating pattern, lining the room. The floor was a baby blue color with a pink, smooth rug at the entrance, which Ein stepped on. The "simple" white comforter, on the bed, looked like it was hand-made with circles imprinted on it. It also has light shades of blue with some stripes but beyond that it was plain and bare. The pillows were fluffy and had circles, imprinted on it as well.

His eyes came to a vile Soala was holding. It was a blue, small bottle and had a wooden-yellow cork.

"Here." Soala said handing Ein the bottle.

"Thank you." he said.

"By the way, why are you wearing that dress? It does suit you though." Ein said with a curious expression on his face.

"I-I-I wanted to be different." Soala said with a tomato face, hiding it from Ein.

"Different?"

"Yes, different. I wanted to stand out from the crowd. I want to show myself to...." Soala said, stopped herself before she revealed everything.

"To....to....to whom?" Ein asked, interested in this conversation.

"Well..... Are you going to change the Elder?"Soala said changing the subject

"Ahh....That would be a great idea." Ein said sarcastically "But I have better sights than just an old man."

"Oh?"

"Of course. While getting revenge for Claude seems like an appealing idea, there is a better target out there. I'm sure if I used the potion on that person, then the effect would be a lot more interesting and entertaining. You've met him many times before." With those words, Ein left the scantly-cladded apprentice witch, back on his journey to find "someone".

(So you intend to use it on him, eh?) Rose said

"Indeed." Ein said walking though the woods once more.

Ein's mind, much like the Elder's, was contemplating a new prank.

(Are you seriously going to do that? Rose said, wondering if he intended to do just "that".)

"Why wouldn't I be?"

And so the two continued in Elendia. It was barely pass morning when Ein passed through the colorful Grove of Repose. The trees were still a lush green and the plants were a healthy shade of green. A breeze slowly picked up as he stood on a cut tree stump. He looked to where Serene and others were usually chatting, but today, no one, not even a squirrel, was there. It seems that life is missing, everywhere.

(So, who are you looking for?)

"I'm wondering what happened to everyone. Its so strange to see every place, empty. There's always people, at least traveling, from place to place."

(Well, it seems that everyone is self-conscious about who they are now.)

"It seems like that."

So, the two continued until they came to someone. They saw a shy, Lina walking around the place. She was in her usual clothing but she wasn't energetically running around, looking for squirrels or applecots. Her clothing stayed still, covering part of her long black socks. The, usually flying orange bows, stayed motionless. She was walking slowly, ignoring her surroundings. Cautiously, she came and met Ein.

"He-Hello." she said, looking up to Ein.

"Are you ok?" Ein asked.

"Umm... no... I mean yes... I mean I'm ok."

"Are you sure your ok?"

"...Ein.... where are you going now?"

"Me, well. No where in particular."

"C-Can I join you?" she said.

"I don't see a reason why you can't."

Meow (Are you sure you want her to come along?)

"What do you mean Rose?" Ein asked.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Umm... my imaginary friend Rose."

"I never knew you had imaginary friends."

Meow (That's why you shouldn't let little kids come along!)

"Well, she was old friend from long ago. I sometimes say hi to her from time to time."

"Hi Rose." Lina yelled out.

"What's that?" Ein said to no one. "Rose says hi to you, Lina."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Anyway, let's go." Ein said, with Rose following behind.

The trio walked back to the Pixie Residence, with Ein holding hands with Lina, so that Ein could hopefully drop Lina off to her friends. Ein was successfully at dropping her off, but unfortunately created a "situation."

Molan, in her blue oversized shirt and a new pointy red hat, was holding hands with Gill, attempting to "drag" him behind some large tress, in back of the Pixie house.

When Lina and Molan saw each other, the two let go and started staring at each other.

"What are you doing with my brother Gill?" Lina asked.

"Lina was going to ask you the same thing about Ein." Molan said back to Lina.

"I asked you first." Lina responded.

"Lina wanted to play with him in the bushes."

"Play what?"

"House, what else."

"Without me?" Lina angrily said.

"You weren't there"

"What are you doing with Ein?"

"Maybe I like Ein." Lina said showing her tongue at Molan.

"And maybe I like Gill." Molan bitterly said back to Lina.

Lina and Molan irritatedly stared at each other.

"Wow." Gill said walking to one side of Ein. "I never except to see this in person."

"I would never except to see this happen either or at least, in this way." Ein said

"You will pay for this." Lina said pulling out her bow and arrow on her back. She aimed, shot and missed by a few inches. The tip stuck Molan's red hat, she was wearing. The hat flew and stuck a tree, but the arrow didn't stick so both items fell into the ground "behind" the Pixie house. Furiously, Molan ran up to Lina and tried to strike her. Unfortunately, due to a size and height different, that punch didn't really have much on an impact on the older Lina. The "older" one attempted to punch the "younger" one but missed because Molan was more nimble and was able to dodge Lina's attack. So the two continued this way, missing each other's vitals and, from Gill's and Ein's point of view, "play" fighting and practicing.

"I never knew they were sparring buddies." Gill said, looking up to Ein.

"Same here, but from the looks of it, they would never be able to hit each other." Ein said, watching the fight with his keen eye.

"Well, at this rate, its a matter of who has the most energy and who can still stand."

(I think Molan might win this one.)

"Why do you say that?"

(Molan seems to be more energy efficient than Lina.)

"You say something?" Gill said.

"Nothing. Anyway, you can have fun watching this fight. I need to meet with someone."

"Ok, cya Ein." Gill said, looking at the "play" fight.

(You really aren't meeting someone are you?") Rose said, once they left the vicinity.

"Well sorta yes and no. Its true that I'm walking around aimlessly but I'm looking for 'other' people."

(Who?)

"No one in particular."

(You really are indecisive, right down to the very end, aren't you?)

"Its funnier this way."

(Maybe for you it is, but it seems like a pain to everyone else.)

"Really?"

(No. Not really.)

And so the two, angel and familiar, continue in Elendia. There they stand alone in the island of reality where everyone else is drowning in a sea of illusion and chaos. With this knowledge, what will Ein do on April Fool's Day? Will he take advantage of the situation or attempt to amend it? To be an angel of hope, or a angel of despair, Ein had plenty of paths to choose from. Will he make the right choice or can he make the right choice?

- - - -

A/N: If you want to, guess who's who. I'll probably post the "answers" at the very end. It is interesting to see Molan and Lina fighting , especially when they are little kids. I guess there's something in the water, right?


	4. Ch04 Chaos & Order

April Fools Day in Riviera II

[Chapter IV Chaos and Order]

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

A/N:Innuendo alert?

- - - - -

"By the way, how did this second April Fool's start?"

(I'm as dumbfounded as you are.)

"Didn't something happen when I was gone"

(Well... )

- - - - -

(I was napping on your bedroom window when you left that day. It was a great nap, sleeping in the sun. Near noon, I heard someone down below.)  
"What's with everyone today?" Serene asked.

"Did you do this, Cierra?" Lina asked Cierra instinctively.

"No.... why would I do that?"

"Lina thinks your lying. The people are all talking about love, lovers.... umm... something about love."

"Well, it could be someone else's spell right?" Cierra said attempting to "flee" from the conversation.

"Yeah but your is the only one that makes a lot of mistakes on spells."Lina said

"Soala also makes mistakes on spells too you know!"

"So your doing this because your 'losing' right?"Serene asked.

"I am not losing. If I was desperate enough, I would have already used a love potion on Ein."

"So you do admit it." Lina said

"I did not. I just, stated what I would do if I was really in need of love!" Cierra furiously said.

"So, are you that desperate?"

"No!"

Lina and Serene were up against a angry fire witch, who was eagerly willing to cast some spell on them. Their best option was to escape and they did.

"Lina needs to go meet with her friends."

"I think I hear someone calling me." Serene said, taking a step away from Cierra.

"I'm not through with you." Cierra said, taking a step towards the vic... err pranksters."

(So the three left the vicinity of the house. I decided to explore and see what exactly happened. As I went around, trying to find some logical person, I kept on hearing these lines: "We need to do some pranks on the angel."; "Let us have another 'fun' April Fool's Day."; "For the sake of Ein, we should have another April Fool's Day."; "The angel should see what April Fool's Day is really like."; "The lovers want to have a day of 'enjoyment' for the angel."; and "I'm pregnant".

- - - - -

"Wait, WHAT!" Ein yelled out with an extremely tomato red face.

(I'm joking. [1 ] No one actually said that last line. Well,... unless you did it. Did you do something under my nose, without me knowing it?) The curious cat asked.

"I.... well no...." Ein said, stumbling on his words, attempting to convey his 'feelings.'"

(I can see when your lying, you know. So, who did you go for? Or did you go with everyone, trying not 'hurt' anyone? I never knew you would be a 'man' and have many affairs.)

Ein stood their, with one of his hand covering his red face, hoping that this is a dream.

(I'm sorry Ein but you look really cute when your flustered. [5ö])

"ROSE! [3╬]" Ein yelled out in angel.

_Crap. I over did it. _Rose though to herself as she looked up at her master.

"You know Rose, hell hath no fury like a grim angel bent on destruction! [3╬] Heaven's Impact!" Ein said.

With those words, Ein swung his Einherjar, at his feline familiar. His familiar somehow dodged the attack but saw how powerful a raging grim angel can be. In fact, this was her first time seeing her master in that state.

The ground, where she stood moments ago was gone. In its place was a large hole two to three feet deep. The impact created large trench-like "veins" that destroyed trees and foliage alike. The "ditch line" continued on about twenty feet behind her. One tree nearly toppled, while three others fell and shook the town. The bushes, flowers and other "weaker" plants, nearby, were unearthed. They laid, roots and all on the surface above the ground. The "lines" stopped on some wooden plants, revealing some holes above their trunks. Seconds later, the dirt that was missing raining down on Rose, as Ein was catching his breath. His blade pointed towards the ditch, as he regained his energy.

(I'm sorry Ein. I promise I'll never do that again!) Rose yelled out to his master.

As the dust settled, Rose noticed a body near one of the bushes. Lying atop the bush was Serene who was unconscious but not bleeding. The "trench lines" did however "jump" onto the clothes and somewhat revealed more. The sleeves, on her arms, has lines went up all the way to her neck and parts of her boot were destroyed. Her shirt was scratched and since she doesn't wear anything underneath....

(So that's where you do them.)

_Wait. Dam, he really is going to kill me! _Rose though to herself.

In another second there was another explosion of dirt and foliage.

- - - - -

_ How many spells did Cierra cast? [3╬]_ Soala though to herself, looking from one of the cavern windows. She heard, saw and felt the first "eruption" of dust and many leaves high above the forest line. As she started to put her quill pen onto her sheet, there was another burst of brown particles. Her pen severed off the page onto one of her recipe sheets.

_Shoot, how many more explosions are there?_ Soala was starting to dislike the day after all. She looked up and saw the fume of brown, raining down on Elendia. Unlike last time, she saw a tree move itself.

_Geez you really are a high maintenance person. _Soala though to herself. She picked up her staff,left the table and went to the impact zone. Her pen fell off the top of the table and left a long black line on one of her new white blouses she was trying to make.

- - - - -

As she came upon the sight, she heard someone's voice and instantly hid herself among the bushes. She looked and saw that there was three pits with smaller trenches leading to them. They were on "opposite" sides of the place and Ein laid there in the center. His arms and his head, pointed to each hole as he "slept" in exhaustion. Einherjar was near his right arm and the large brown ball of dirt was near his left.

"Ein, Ein are you ok?" Mylene said, running up to the "dirty" angel. Parts of his body was covered in brown. Tips of his hair, his nose and parts of his shirt and the sole of his shoe were brown.

"Ein, Ein!" Mylene yelled out.

_Do I seriously have another rival? _Soala though to herself. _Although, I never knew that Cierra never liked Ein. She must be into girls then... _With that though, Soala cringed.

Mylele looked around for clues but there was none. She saw the strange large ball of dirt and walked up to it. Curiously, she nudged the ball and it created some indistinguishable noise at her. Again she moved the ball with her foot and it hissed back at her. This time she saw a tail of the ball with a bow. So this time she kicked a ball and the dirt broke and revealed Rose. The cat landed on all fours and hissed again at Mylene. The angry cat jumped at Mylene, but missed because the particles of dirt made her too heavy. Annoyed, she turned her back to Mylene and jumped onto Ein's shirt. She curled up and slept.

_Seriously though, even if you hate the guy, you shouldn't destroy him. Other people may like him too!_ Soala though to herself.

"Hold on, Ein!" I'll go get some help. [2 ]" Mylene said, leaving the angel in this "eternal" slumber.

Soala again, created another cradle and wheeled the angel. Unlike last time, he was extremely light. She looked at Einherjar and attempted to lift it up the sword but it didn't even budge. She tried to push it with all her might but it didn't even slide one inch. She created another cradle and was then able to move the sword.

_Geez that is one heavy sword. _Soala though to herself. _How does someone even use the sword?_

The "medic" wheeled Ein and sword away from the scene. She made to the cave without a hitch but....

- - - -

"Wow, someone got here faster than me." Mylene said to herself.

In his place was another magician named Cierra.

"So you returned back to the scene of the crime."

"What! I didn't do this."

"Surrre... your created lots of havoc but you somehow magically didn't cause this."

"I'm serious, I didn't cause these holes. You can't create holes with fire. You burn them!"

"So if it isn't you...."

"... The only one I know what could have cause this damage is Soala because the dirt was moved, not burned."

"So your attempting to blame your problems on another fellow mage. How low can you go Cierra?"

She put her left hand to her face and decided to teach Mylene a lesson. She pointed her staff at Mylene and said, I"ll show you what I mean." in an evil tone.

Screams of pain filled the air.

- - - -

_Geez how much trouble can you cause in one day? Its not even noon yet. _Soala though to herself moving Ein to the cavern. "Wheeling" Ein wasn't the hard part, transferring the sword was. Wearily she rested on the ground floor, with an air bed spell, before she shifted him onto one of her bed, which in reality was her table with a "feather" spell. Her rest was short-lived because she came and saw them.

"I never knew you did clean up." Fia said to the sleepy Soala.

"Wh-What?" Soala said getting up from her air bed.

"Wow, there's no smell, odor or mark that you guys even did it." Fia said again..

Ein and Rose were still on the table sleeping like babies.

"We did not do it." Soala said with a red face.

"Why are you wearing that beautiful dress then." Fia asked.

"Well.... I just wanted to."

"Right.... you were trying to seduce him right?"

"I am not trying to tempt him."

"Then why is he all tired?"

"I found him that way."

"Uh huh. Why do you have his sword in a separate cradle?"

"I FOUND HIM THAT WAY! [3╬]" Soala said, pointing her staff to Fia. "You sound like... the Elder."

"And I am, but did you forget that this is Fia's Body." the Elder said with an evil grin

"You are an evil man."

"I believe the word your looking for is perverted or in my case humorous."

"Humor, HUMOR!? [3╬]" You think this is funny?"

"Yes, especially since you wouldn't be enticing him. He would probably be the one doing all the action hehe. [1 ]"

Her face turned rest as the "vision" of lust returned anew. "Oh, nurturing wind, return thy enemy from this place." Soala chanted. A tornado appeared from nowhere and remove the old man from the caverns. The voices of Fia fade as silence consumes Soala and Ein once more. For even the faeries, leave their "masters" to enjoy he day since its a holiday after all.

Soala quickly moved Ein, so that no one else would show up and misunderstand the situation. She left the hero on her guest real bed, inside her house. His sword would sleep on the large comfy chair and his familiar would sleep on the desk. Soala prepared some simple soup and left it at the kitchen table with a sheet.

_If you are hungry, reheat this soup with the fire powder. Place the soup on the fire stand and open the fire powder bag. Pour some powder on the black rocks and throw the starter, the white match, into the black rocks. Leave the fire for five minutes and the food will be all good and warm. You don't have to worry about a fire because the table is made of stone and __**will not **__catch on fire. _

As she placed the stone top on the bowl, she heard another explosion. She walked outside and saw that there was a large fiery explosion spewing out of the forest. She sighed and picked up her staff and left.

- - - - -

"Now that's the power of fire." Cierra yelled out.

"So... hot." Mylene said. The surroundings were, if not already destroyed by Heaven's Impact, were burnt. What remains was piles of ash and Serene's body, who was still not discovered.

"Now do you understand why I can't be the one ?" Cierra asked.

"Yes..." Mylene said. She fainted from a heat stroke.

"I never knew you liked to harm other people."Soala said, revealing herself.

"I was just showing her the true nature of fire."

"And give her a heat stroke in the process?"

"And what about you? What did you do to Ein?"

"Him.... I didn't do anything." Soala said, attempting to hide the truth.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Cierra asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know anything."

"Liar. I can see it in your face. Now tell me where he is and I'll let you live." Cierra said in an evil tone. She pointed her staff at Soala.

"Heh. You think I'd back down from that threat? I will never reveal his location. You've gone insane." Soala said pointed her staff at Cierra.

"So be it then. Have at you!" Cierra yelled out in a demonic tone.

The two casters started a duel that would undoubtedly bring forth chaos and destruction to new levels that the town has never seen before.

"Ugg." Serene said awaking for some burning sensation. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her clothes were tatted but still "wearable" and everything seem ok. As she turned to see her right hand, she saw a fire. At first she though it was a lantern so she closed her eyes. She, however, kept on feeling some pain and then realized that she was on fire. She rolled out of the way and missed an incoming fireball. She turned back and saw that a pure red fireball. It burned much brighter and much faster than any of the fireballs she has seen before. She turned and saw the fight.

Cierra was throwing fireballs and Soala was redirecting them. The wind was absorbed into the orange fireballs and became stronger red fireballs. One of the fireballs hit one of Serene's wings.

"Wahh I have wings." Serene said, turning to her burning left wing. So she quickly stopped, dropped and rolled into the battle. The two mages casted spells back and forth, causing more fire and more destruction. Other people started appearing and watching, hoping that they too wouldn't burned. It would be Serene's job to ensure that they would be safe. She rolled and tripped Cierra who was about to cast a fiery spell to the face of Soala. Instead she fell and they had a .... intimate moment that they never expect to have. Their lips connected and they kissed for a short moment. A short moment later, Soala "threw" Cierra away with a tornado spell.

"That was horrible." Soala yelled out. She could her many giggles and so Soala blew the watchers away as well. She was alone again, this time embarrassed by Cierra's actions. She cringed again, at the though of Cierra liking other girls.

Cierra flew through the forest, passed trees and even more trees. As one could guess she was going to strike something or, in this case, someone. The witch flew, in the direction of Kyle's house.

The two children, were fighting, much like the adults. Attempting to "backtalk" the opponent and causing havoc to the environment, rather than the enemy. Unlike the adults, they were unable to even leave the mark on the opponents. Molan was too weak to injure Lina and Lina's aim was, horrible.

Cierra's body flew and struck Molan who was just about ti punch Lina in the face. Like the mages, they had a "friendly," "personal" moment. They kissed but, unlike the older people,.... they stayed that way. Cierra was knocked out cold and stayed on top of the two, who were kissing. Lina attempted to push the two off, but they were too heavy. Molan was in between and was being crushed by Cierra. They were unable to call Cierra fat, and get her off them, so Lina decided to reach for some curves. She wasn't able to reach for her but instead was able to touch her face. She tried to "copy" what the adults do and slap Cierra, in hopes that she would "wake up".

Cierra did get up and Lina was able to push Molan off. Cierra looked at their lips and laughed.

"Seaera's ebil. [3╬]" Lina yelled out.

"Seaera's uh meanee. [3╬]" Molan yelled.

The scarlet witch laughed and left the two "lovers." Gill, stood their dumbfounded by the events but, like the mage, giggled at their lips.

Lina and Molan looked at each other.

"Tooruths?" Lina asked Molan.

"Tooruths!" Molan said.

So the two created a short truths until they would get back at Seaera.

"Grill, u'r joinwing wus." Lina said.

Realizing how "insane" the situation is, "Grill" happy accepted with a nod.

- - - - -

Serene rolled herself safely away from the clash. Her stopped herself and got up from the "barrel" position. "So..." Serene said to herself looking at her wings. The "inexperienced" flyer, was unable to fully control her wings. They flapped and moved on their own beat. "Work!" she said to herself. The wings still had their own temperament because Serene was unable to control their wings. Annoyed, she jump up in the air, hoping that the wings would work, but sadly enough they didn't.

Serene got into her "flying" position, having both her arms pointing outward, forming right angels to her body and jumped. She got up, eighteen inches, off the ground and starting to get the "feeling" of flight. As fast as she got, she was pulled down by gravity. Because she jumped "forward" she fell face first back to the dirt.

The sound echoed through the forest and others saw Serene on the ground. Fia giggled in a bush while Chappi watched in horror and Rebecca left. Kyle was oblivious and stepped on her shirt, further pushing her body in the dirt and leaving a brown footprint on her back. There were some fairies, who could fly who decided to mock her. Chappi grew angrier and angrier, and waited bitterly, hoping that Serene would do something and she did.

She "woke" to the laughter of fairies who mocked her short "airborne" trip.

"Did you gain some weight?" Nono said

"She must have because her wings aren't helping her anymore." LuLu said.

"She must of had too much Passion Fruit." another fairy said.

Yet another recipe for disaster was brewing. Unlike the last one which required two mages, love and jealousy, this one needed girls and words that "imply" weight issues, as people call it "fat." Mix and bake in one minute to create heavy feminine maelstrom or as the Elder would say, Weight Rage.

The rage boiled within Serene and so she vented it. She upper-cutted Nono who spun in the air and fell down unconscious.

"How dare you call me fat! [3╬]" Serene said, with an over-emotional aura.

"Wahh! She's a beast." Lala said running away.

"She's an arc." Lulu said, following Lulu.

Fia's laughter faded quickly and Chappi sighed in relief.

_As least the person in my body can hold her own. [1 ]_ Chappi though to himself. Chappi left his "weight-sensitive" body in someone else's hand as he continued to explore a "new" Elendia, in the view of a Midget.

Fia escaped to the Elder's house and Kyle, followed Ein's "tracks" by aimlessly exploring Elendia. Rebecca had other plans. She was looking for someone but who? Ein was still sleeping and Soala "freed" herself from the "bad" though. Mylele was still "down" recovering from the fiery "attacks." Cierra was missing and the search party, Molan, Gill and Lina, were trying to find her. The fairies decided to find another "victim" to annoy. The sun above was still moving, approaching noon.

- - - - -

As Ein continued in his slumber, time flows in the background. It seems that the citizens of Elendia are failing in their goal of letting Ein "experience" April Fool's Day to the fullest. The grim angel, sleeps in his cradle away from the "misery" and "punishment" of April Fool's. Alone, with his familiar, he enjoys his solitary time in "jail" Yet it is this cell that "saves" him from the fire and mayhem that consumed many. Only Soala knows where he is but will she give in, into her lustful desire and temptation, or will another force interact and change that course?

- - - - -

A/N: Done in a few days rather than a "full" month, the storm of chaos slowly brews and morning becomes afternoon. As I stated before, the story is going to be more around Ein, but its not to say I'm going to forget about the others.


	5. Ch05 Hell

April Fools Day in Riviera II

[Chapter V Hell]

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

A/N:This chapter does not directly advance the plot but serves as a "resting" point. There are only two "characters" in this chapter, Ein and Rose.

- - - - -

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha!" someone said in a pure malice tone. A woman; in her indistinguishable robe, a pure black long cape that touched the ground and the generic witch hat with blue "stripes"; laughed and watched as all hell really did break loose. She wasn't armed with a diviner but her name, did spell chaos.

The sound of evil echoed into Ein's ear, as he woke up from his sleep. He quickly got up and looked around. He was in Soala's bed, all alone in the stone home. The wind witch was missing and the sounds continued to reverberate through the stone home. Quickly Ein picked him Einherjar, stored it in its sheath and left the safe abode. As he exited, he saw a fiery hell outside the Magical Guild. Beyond the empty window, trees were burning everywhere and the once humble green background of leaves and bushes was now a burning orange world that can only be described as hell. It seemed that all life was ending, as Elendia was fading.

As he passed Soala's desk, he saw her old cape, larger, darker and "cut" around the edges. Ein knew the secret of the cape and its air shield. He put on Soala's "shield" and tied it around his neck.

Quickly he ran outside and saw Serene and Fia at the entrance attempting to quell the flames.

"Where's Lina?" Ein asked.

"The squirt left us to find her friends." Serene said, using her scythe to "break" the air around the flame.

"Let's go then." Ein said, tasking a step into the inferno.

"Wait. What!?" Fia said, watching the angel take his first "leap" of faith.

"Are you crazy?" Serene said, "destroying" an ember flame.

Ein responded by grabbing both their hands and running, or rather speed-walking.

It is this faster pace that activated the "shield."

Within their first few steps a fireball came and flew right into their path. The two girls, attempted to pull Ein away, so he wouldn't be struck, in the face, by the ball of heat but Ein continued as if Ein never saw the shot.

"Stop!" Fia yelled out but Ein continued. The shot struck the shield, broke and died.

An aura, fitting all three of them, appeared. The air "wall" prevented the "torches" from burning anyone inside. It didn't, however, change the temperature of the internal area. While it was thin, due to the low speeds, it was sufficient enough to cover them from the onslaught of fireballs.

"Nifty shield." Serene said, as she understood what happened. She decided to help Ein by matching his speed and flew, so as to reduce her weight.

"Thanks." Ein said.

Fia, who didn't want to "lose", casted Cierra's stable speed spell.

"That'll help." Ein said.

Both girls, behind him, stared at each other as if they were opponents in this "childish" game of love. Both decided to "back down" but left the other, with their disapproving faces.

The trio came upon a man-made mountain made of skulls. The echoes grew louder and louder with each step, as the three slowly came upon a figure atop that mountain. To each side of that person were torches and in front of that person was a stuff with a ruby red orb fixed atop. That golden staff has two fixed snakes which spun around the shaft with their mouths to each side of the sphere, as if they were feeding it magic. The once sky-blue sky was now a darkened black portrait of chaos. Black clouds flew everywhere and every few seconds there was a white flash of lightening.

"How dare you harm this place?" someone said appearing from the nearby shadows. It was Claude with his shiny , pure-crystal staff.

"Harm!? We are just trying to purge this world." the voices, atop the hill said.

"Show yourself, cowards." Claude yelled out and they did.

The black veil fell to Ein's knees and he looked up and saw the "evil" people.

Soala and Cierra were atop the hill. Each of them wore similar , revealing black "clothes". It technically wasn't really clothing since its just thin strips of fabric covering their "curves." Besides that and their matching black brackets, embedded with gold, they had nothing else to cover their skin. They long hair flew, freely in the chaos and they were showing off their colored nails.

Ein stared at the sight and stayed fixed that way.

"Ein... Ein... now's not the time for that." Serene said in an annoyed tone.

"The world could be ending right now and your thinking of that?" Fia said.

Ein turned and saw their disapproving faces. Serene turned away with a face saying "I don't really care what you do" but she did care, on the inside. Fia's face said "There are better times for that than this, so why do it now?" Ein ignored their remarks and continued his perverted gaze, or so they think. As he focused his eyes, he saw spirits, ghostly imps, behind the girls.

"So that's what's holding them." Ein said

"Pervert!" both of them said at once. At this point the girl's gave up on "teaching" Ein the "right" way. Their face was filled with the color red and disgust. In the inside, however, they realize that this was inevitable, considering how the others were dressed.

"That's not what I'm thinking." Ein yelled back at the girls. He saw that Claude was almost done finishing a spear spell.

"Claude, don't aim for the girls." Ein said.

"Oh, I see what you want to do. Fine, I'll distract them and you can get up and personal with them. I'm sure they won't mind, in that state either."

Ein just put one hand on his face and shook his head. "That's not what I meant either!"

The girls turned their back to him, but in reality wanted his attention.

"You know you'll be touching them and enjoying every moment of it." Claude said.

"Look, don't you see it?" Ein said pointing to some point behind the two mages.

"And now your pulling him into it too?" Fia said out loud

"How low can you go?" Serene said, wondering exactly how far he would go.

"LOOK! [3╬]"Ein said, moving Serene and Fia's face to show them, what he's looking at.

The "lustful" trio saw a spirit entity, controlling the two girls, behind them. The spirit was a young girl in a long shirt, who was about 10 years old.

"I'm sorry Ein." Fia started to say. "Generally, you always do act perverted so we always assume the worst.."

Ein felt Serene's loving embrace, as she told him she was resented her words.

Ein questioned Serene's last statement but wondered if everyone was indeed sane, or rather if he himself was the only sane one there. What Ein didn't see, was Fia's angry face because Serene was winning the "race". With that though in mind, he "returned" to the situation at hand and left the trio.

"You know I was only joking." Claude yelled out, as he was conjuring a exorcist spell.

Serene and Fia, saw that Ein was leaving and tried to tag along.

"Wait!" Fia said, attempting to catch to the angel.

"No, forget it. You three can stay here." Ein said as he picked up the pace.

The girls retreated as the oncoming wave of fireballs pushed them back to Claude's shield.

"Is there anyway we can help him?" Fia asked Claude. She wanted to remand his rage and at the very least, return to his "good" side.

"Not that I can see of." Claude said returning to his spell.

The girls watched as Ein got closer and closer to his destination.

With a stronger barrier and faster pace, Ein made it atop the hill of skulls. The witches, and their controller, were oblivious to Ein's presence.

He crept behind then, waiting for the right moment to strike. His aegis faded as his gait slowly to a crawl. As the two pompous mages laughed and made fool's of themselves, Ein watched, looking for the right moment. As they started talking to others, not casting spells, Ein made his move.

He jumped and attempted to bear hug, and crush, the spirit but Ein forgot just one thing. Spirits, like their ghost cousins, don't really have a physical existence. His grab failed as he felt the air around the phantom. The specter's white form swirled as Ein flew past the "living allusion" and fell on someone else.

He felt something that he was on something gentle, soft, smooth and human?

"You know, if its you..." someone said in a soft, tempting voice. Ein look and realized that fell on wind witch, as was very close to her face. He could feel her hot breath, embracing her, seducing him to get him into the moment.

_Why here and why now! [4ô] What is wrong with these people! _Ein though to himself. _This better not be some horrible joke. [3╬]_

He was definitely in the "right" place at the "right" time but in the "wrong" environment. Before he could even respond to that alluring message, Cierra has something to say.

"How could you choose her over me!?" Cierra said out loud.

"Your just too old." Soala said, looking innocently up at Ein.

_Must resist the urge. Must hold back. This isn't real! _Ein said to himself inside his mind.

Before he could do, or even think of anything else, the others came.

"Well, well it seems that even angels could be tempted with love." Claude said, running up the mountain.

"EIN!" Serene and Fia yelled furiously, while following behind Claude.

"Umm. I can explain." Ein said, jumping off of a scantly-cladded Soala.

"What's there to explain, you wanted me and now you have me." Soala said, getting up and getting close to Ein.

"EIN! I'll purify you and free you from your dirty habits." Fia said, pulling out her "holy" rapier with its shiny, tip.

"Your's!? He's mine! We've already had close encounters with each other many times before!" Serene said, taking a step closer to Ein.

_This isn't happening!? This isn't even right!!! Why are they so weird! _ Ein though to himself. As he stayed there, he heard the conversation brew from simple remarks to full out anger.

"That's it!" Cierra said, pointing her staff towards the other two. "Eat this." the scarlet witch yelled.

"Let's leave the children, and enjoy the moment." Soala said, pulling Ein away from the "mess." "After all, we haven't become one yet, have we?"

Ein's face turned red and could hardly believe that Soala would even say that. Before he could even react, he felt Soala's warm lips, longing for the "time" to come. He felt her curves, touch his body, their warm, voluptuous, shapes begging to be held. Unfortunately, Ein was standing on a ledge and fell with Soala.

He saw the mocking spirit, laughing, as everything went according to plan.

_Why me? WHY ME!? _Ein though to himself as he descend down the mountain. _Wait isn't this just like...._

- - - - -

Ein awoke from his slumber. He looked around and realized that he was moved into another place. He wasn't in the forest of Elendia but was now in a rock dwelling. Slowly, everything that he had done, came back to him. He remembered Heaven's Impact. Quickly, he looked around for Rose but couldn't find her. He got up and started looking in the room. She was sleeping underneath the desk on a chair.

_Aww I shouldn't wake her up, or at least not yet._ Ein thought to himself.

He left his room, and started "exploring" this new place. After all, he is still a curious person after all. Outside the doorway he turned left, down the hall into the main bed room. He remembered what Soala's room looked like, with its bed in the center and dresser to one side. He started digging around for some clues or other interesting facts about the wind mage. The desk was filled with bunches of paper about magical spells and theories. The bookcase contained even more information about witchcraft and a few books about romance. Ein ignored that went to the only good "treasure" chest. The drawer on top was bunches of folded shirts, sleepwear, pajamas, shorts, skirts and various other clothing that Ein never saw before. With each new article of clothing, Ein imagined Soala in that outfit. Many seemed to "fit" her while others seemed out of place. Ein dug in each drawer but couldn't find anything "interesting."

He left the first drawer, the way he found it, with everything nearly folded, and stored and started searching in the second drawer. Inside was undergarments and more "lewd" articles of clothing. Rather hand use his hands to "touch" everything, he used he eyes and peeked around for any clues. There wasn't anything worthwhile taking, so Ein continued in the third drawer. There were towels and besides that empty bottles and vials. The fourth drawer contained staffs, jewelery and other precious stones.

As he closed the fourth drawer, he noticed a small gap between the front frame of the dresser and the ground. The looked inside and found a diary. He opened it and read about some bizarre information on himself.

_20676- I heard about this angel who has fallen from the sky. At first I didn't believe in angels so I investigated. Strangely enough, he found me first. He seemed like a lost person without any goal, a sad sight. He seemed like he would be a good person but I don't really know at this time what his true intentions are. Although he does look cute. ..._

(There you are.) Rose said looking up to his master. (You know if she does catch you reading that...)

"I know." Ein said. So Ein forced himself to close the "delicious" writing.

(By the way, what happened Ein?)

"What do you mean?"

(Well, you rolled out of bed again. I hope its not because you need a companion in bed, just like Lina.)

"No.... I had a strange, bizarre dream that seemed too good to be true." Ein said, looking at his feline familiar. He saw a vile, hidden underneath the drawer and picked it up.

The vile had a square pink label, with a large red heart, centered on the symbol of love. Near the "valley" of the heart were the letters X, X and X in large, bold black font. Below the xes, were the words Love Dream, in a similar black typeface. The container, aside from the last green drop in the vile, was completely empty. The cork "lid" was missing and on the bottom-right, in green was the number 42, denoting that it was created from her 42nd experiment.

(What's that?)

"Nightmare in a bottle." Ein said throwing the bottle towards Rose. The bottle didn't shatter into pieces but bounced once and rested next to Rose's front paw.

(You say this is a nightmare? That must have been the best dream you've ever had! [5ö])

"You want to try it?" Ein said, changing the subject.

(I'm... not interested in that kind of stuff.)

"Then what are you interested in?" Ein asked, in a curious tone.

(Umm... well... you.)

"Me!?" Ein said pointing to himself.

_Darn it! I said the wrong thing! _Rose said to himself.

"Ok.... that sounds really weird and creepy that a familiar would like its master in that kinda way."

(That's not what I meant.)

"O...k... then what do you mean?"

(I meant I like your body.)

"This is getting really weird...."

(I meant, I like people's bodies.)

"And that's why you never truly complained when we go peeping right?"

(That's not what I meant and you know it.)

"So which way do you swing?"

(Ein! I like bodies as in, I like the form and functionality of a body, especially angels..)

"So you like to get freaky with angels? That sounds disturbing.

(NO EIN. I never had a body myself. I want to at least become a spirit or angel for once. You don't even know what's its like to be a cat..)

"So you do admit your a cat! [1 ]"

(Ein, you know what I meant. You don't know that its like to be a familiar! [3╬])

"And you don't know what it's like to be an grim angel!" Ein said, going to the kitchen.

(You seem to know your way around this place, pretty well!)

"I just got lucky."

(Lucky? Well, I'll probably hear about it, if you did do something. Anyway, what are you going to do with that potion?)

"You mean the gender-bending potion? I was thinking of using it on you, to see what happens?"

(W-What!? I'm not going to be your guinea pig!)

"I'm just kidding. I'll use it soon enough. Everything in due time. Why do you ask?"

(I just wanted to know. It seemed like you didn't need it after all.)

"By the way, why are you following me?"

(Why wouldn't I follow you. I'm your familiar!)

"I know that but the last April Fool's Day, you weren't with me."

(Oh well [4ô]..... I was busy. Why are you walking around on April Fool's Day?)

"Well last time I was bored but this time.... I guess I do have an objective."

(Objective?)

"Well look, the town is in chaos! At least, at the very least I want to destroy his disarray. I mean the joke itself... has gone to far. Its as if someone did it not as a joke but as a piece of a plan."

(So you do you care for the girls. [2 ])

Ein blushed and left his Cat. He arrived at the kitchen and looked at the sheet of paper, Soala left.

(I do agree that this prank is fishy. Aww... isn't that cute? You are Soala are just like a newly-wed couple.)

"We are not a couple. She's just a nice person."Ein said, attempting to change the subject.

(I know, you don't want to hurt other people and enjoy the ability to choose between a few people.)

"Rose." Ein said in an annoyed tone.

(You know its April Fool's Day! [5ö] I had to do something to "celebrate" the day.)

"Fine, but just stop going to those types of conversations."

(Ok! I know that men doesn't kiss and tell anyone.)

"ROSE! [3╬]"

(Fine. Enjoy your meal in peace.)

So Ein continued his warm meal in silence. Each slurp was an explosion of flavor and each sip healed Ein and attempted to remove the "pain" of the nightmare. After the end of the meal, Ein felt renergized, as if he was just reborn into this world of "hell", to become a guardian of peace, the angel of happiness.

He gracefully, washed and cleaned his plate and killed the fire. He walked around the place and found the entrance.

(I never knew you would be the gay angel.[5ö])

Ein started to pull Einherjar out of its sheath.

(OK! Ok. I'll stop.)

So angel and familiar returned to the "brutal" world, reborn anew. He left the prison of nightmares and returned to hell itself. From the lawful order in his mind, to the chaos of the "different" people, it seems that Ein was stuck on the burning home, down below. However, this problems continue to grow as time passes. The disorder is only beginning as the hands to time strike noon. Ein left his shield is search of order, but can once find any order in a world where Cierra exists?

If only Ein knew what that powers that be have in store for him. They believe he would be able to find true love but, one would think otherwise. After all, they sent him off on a question to bring forth the end and decided to stop it. Will he be able to save the town from their madness, or will he fall into another wet nightmare? Only time will tell.

- - - - -

A/N: And so the time changes from morning to noon. There are two more time slots, from noon into near nightfall and from near nightfall into darkness. The chaos will echo, no doubt into the night. As I stated before this is a "resting" chapter to recap the major events and "introduce" the time slot.


	6. Ch06 May the Light Cast its Gaze

April Fools Day in Riviera II

[Chapter VI]

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

A/N:This time I'm trying some new writing techniques. Hope it works.

- - - - -

"May the Light Cast its Gaze" someone said in the distance. That person laughed and stepped back into the woods.

As the angel slowly pushed the door, he felt a small breeze, perhaps from Soala's previous experiments. He and his feline slipped out of the place and closed the door. The angel and familiar cautiously moved around the experiments, hoping not to set them off. From exhibits, to tables to stacks of paper, the two eventually made it out that "minefield" and back to nature, or rather to the forests of Elendia.

The breeze welcomed the angel, as he left the rock shelter. He looked up and saw that the sun was approaching noon. The shadows were shrinking and the day was just "truly" beginning. The sun inched forward, reaching its highest point across the sky. Time slowly slithered forward, through the bog of Elendia.

(So..... where are we going now?) Rose, the angel's feline, said looking up at her master, with her tail lolling back and forth.

The two curiously looked at the branching pathways joining the cavern entrance. Each pathway was about four feet wide with bushes and other foliage alike "dividing" each choice. Each passage had light brown dirt on the ground, with some footprints of other people.

"Decisions, decisions." Ein said putting his right hand on his chin. He stayed in that pose, letting his pointer finger move towards his face and away. Many have said that he thinks too much and that he is always too careful but that's how he always is.

Coming to his conclusion, he headed back home.

(Does it really take you a few minutes to think about going back home?) Rose said, in the angel's head.

"Well.... today is a special today. You have to take that in consideration."Ein said taking his first step. He was cautious, taking his time because of the weird April Fool's Day. After all, any step could be his last, when he's dealing with scared people in switched bodies or Cierra."

(You know, its going to be very hard to find out who's who, especially when its you. [5ö]) Rose said, letting her sway with the light breeze.

"What do you mean!?" Ein said with a surprised look.

(Well, ahem, considering the way you have acted over the last few months on that trip.... There's a highly, good, probability that someone will see you and thus...)

"Yes, yes I know."Ein said, wondering how he "acquired" his group.

As he was walking, he heard voices. Quickly, he grabbed his cat and slid into a nearby bush. He knelled there and waited, as a light breeze picked up. He saw two... no three children walking down the path. On one side was angry Lina and on another was mad Molan. Both of which were pulling the passive Gill on one side or another.

(What's with their lips?) Rose said, watching from the small gap, Ein made in the bushes.

"I think.... I don't want to know." Ein whispered back.

"Waair r u, Seaera?" Lina asked out loud.

"You know.... she's not going to respond to that...question. We should hide and trap her!" Gill said.

"Geud idear!" Molan said, pulling the other two, into the bushes.

(Aww... isn't that cute!)

"Yeah, he's starting his own little harem, just like me." Ein happily said.

(Ummm...[4ô] Oh dear, I can only imagine him when he's your age.)Rose said, looking up at her master.

"He would have more experience than me, that's for sure!" Ein said.

(Oh geez.... you sound like the Elder.) Rose said, hoping that Ein would not become the Elder

"No I'm stating the truth. If I was the Elder I'd be jealous, but I'm not." Ein said, thinking again..

(Good point.)Rose said, returning her sights to the situation at hand.

The "other" bush made lots of noises because of the "pulling" and shoving but someone did come.

Mylene appeared from the bushes, walking around aimless in a confused state. She didn't know what she should do or where she could go. Lost in her own world, she walked, looking like a tourist in her new body. She was looking and seeing things from a different point of view.

"Mummi!" Lina yelled out, jumping out of the bushes, into Mylene's arms.

Mylene quickly dodged and avoid Lina, wondering if the orange girl had some issues. However, she realized that she WAS Mylene. So quickly she dash towards Lina, hugging her, because Lina wanted a hug and it would definitely appear strange if she didn't "return" the hug.

"Hello honey." Gill said revealing himself from the foliage.

The situation went from bad to worse, as everything became more and more awkward.

."Umm Gill... are you ok?"attempting to control the situation."Where's Molan?"

"Leina wis hear!" Molan said, jumping out of the bushes.

"What were you three doing in the bush? What happened to your lips?" a cautious Mylene asked, releasing Lina from the hug.

_Well Gill's not that age yet but..... Mylene though to herself, wondering what they were doing in the bushes._ She didn't really know any of them personally but have seen them running around from time to time, so she decided to leave.

"We were having fun in the bushes!" Gill said.

"....Doing what?" Myleye said curiously said. She looked at the trio for any clues but didn't really see any. Their clothes were dirty and the Lina was smiling but everything else seem normal. Gill was fiddling with his hat and Molan was watching her "mother."

(What's with their lips?) Rose said, watching from a distance.

"Shh." Ein said at Rose. He quickly turn back the situation and continued on watching.

"Heding" Molan said jumping up and down in excitement.

"From who?" Mylene, wondering if she should even ask that question.

"Theats uh seacret." Lina said, turning away from Mylene.

"Ok.... I think I'll be going now." Mylene said, quickly leaving children, she never really knew.

"Mummi whauts fer dinna?" Lina asked, curiously looking at Mylene.

"That's.... a secret." Mylele said, quickly leaving her children.

(Figures.)

"Its kinda hard to act normal around children, when you don't know them that well." Ein whispered in Rose's ear.

(So what now?) Rose said, looking up at her motionless master.

"Wait, it'll get more interesting."Ein whispered again. And it did. The trio hid themselves as Mylene left in confusion. A few minutes pass until someone else came.

The arc, slowly appeared, blissfully walking, ignoring everything and everyone. Unlike Mylene, she was dazed, confused and ready to pass out. Ein watched her carefully as she made her way past the bush. He carefully watched, hoping that nothing bad would happen. After all, he was eagerly waiting for the "moment." Fate had other things in store.

Just as she passed the bush, she tripped on a rock and fell, onto Ein's "bush". The trio watched and listened carefully, waiting for the moment Ein was looking forward to.

"Arrgh." Ein said, falling backwards to the ground. "Serene, what are you doing?"

There was, however, no response. She fell on top of Ein and took a nap.

(I think she's just tired.") Rose said, walking around her master. (Your enjoying this aren't you.)

"I would if she's a bit lighter." Ein whispered into Rose's ear. There face was only inches apart as the Arc slept there. Ein cautiously moved his towards Serene's face. He slowly felt her soft purple hair in his hand. He then patted Serene and heard a "~nya!"

"Ummm.[4ô] I think she likes to sleep in the sun."

(Nya, all cats like to sun bathe.) Rose said to her master, sitting next to Ein's head. (You know you can move her right? Or are you tempted by her condition?) Rose said, watching and waiting for hee Master.

Ein decided to blow some air into her face.

"....!!!" Serene attempted to say something but Ein covered her mouth.

"Shh. There are people nearby. Could you get off?" Ein said in a quiet tone and nodded at Serene in a confidence voice.

She listened, nodded and got off of Ein but before that would happen, the Trio came.

"Sharene!? [1 ]EON!!!" Molan said, moving the brush aside.

Gill giggled at the site and Lina was surprised at what see saw. Her face was red as she turned her back to the situation, unable to comprehend the situation.

_This isn't my day is it? _Ein said to himself.

(I hope you though of a good plan. [5ö]) Rose said, hiding herself in the nearby bush and watching the event unfold.

"This isn't what you think it is." Serene said, jumping off of Ein in an instant, with a slightly red face.

"Wat wear u tuo doing!?" a furious Molan said, attempting to reach for her bow. She felt her bare, empty, clothed back and turned around. Serene watched as the child searched for her bow, and slowly stepped into the foliage. Ein rolled away into the brush, with Rose following quietly behind him.

By the time Molan got "Lina's" bow, the two escaped. Molan was awkwardly holding the bow, with part of the weapon, dragging on the ground. She was unable to fully reach the "other" side of the bow and she was barely holding onto the string.

"Whear did da too go?" Molan asked looking around for them. The only thing left on the ground, was an imprint of Ein's body.

"...Th-they left." Gill said, looking at Lina, who was still red face and still in her "quiet" place.

"WAAUT! [3╬]"Molan said, turning around to see Gill's face.

Before she completed her turn, Gill came right behind her and put his hand on her mouth.

"M! Hm! mmm! hm!!!!"Molan said, attempting to say something.

"Yes, yes I love you too, but let's waiting for Cierra." Gill said, dragging his sister. "Let's go, Lina" the young boy said, holding Lina's hand and guiding her. Gill somehow managed to get Molan out of the bush and she struggled and tried to break free from her brother's hold. Molan, somehow freed part of her mouth and decided to use its "sharper" tools to tell Gill to let go.

Shortly thereafter, there was a scream. "AHHHHH!" someone said.

- - - - -

(Should we...) Rose said, turning around to face the source of the sound.

"No." Ein said, moving the brush aside and making a path.

(Are we...?.)Rose started to say, looking up at her master.

"No." Ein quickly said. "Do you sense Cierra?" Ein said, looking down at his familiar.

(Umm... sense? [4ô]) Rose said in curiosity.

"Well you were with Cierra for quite sometime, right?"Ein said, moving away some brush, to help his "cat" follow him.

(Yeah...)

"Then do you since the scarlet witch?" Ein said, kneeling down to look at Rose's green eyes.

Rose looked down, wondering what exactly happened to her master. She closed her eyes and focused, attempting to "feel" for Cierra. Her tail stopped lolling and acted more like a antenna, staying in one erect position.

(She's at that place.) Rose said opening her green eyes. Her tale became life like as it lolled and moved once more.

"Let's go then! [1 ]"Ein said, instantly changing directions as if on cue.

(Do you even know, where "that" place is?) Rose said, baffled by her master's actions.

"Well, no. The best plan is to go home and start from there. And yes I do know where "that" place is but I need to restock." Ein said

It wasn't long until the two saw the house in the distance. There was no fire, pest or even anyone around. The place was quiet and mostly empty and serene. There was no one there, not even the footsteps and any misplaced leaves. It seems as if time stopped in front of Lina's and Fia's house. It was as if, Ein never left the house.

(Why are you restocking?) Rose said, wondering if Ein went to the wrong place.

"Because." Ein said as he quietly entered the house.

Rose stayed outside as she listened in to the sounds, attempting to guess what Ein is getting. There was a sound of metal clanging against each other. There was a sound of wooden planks colliding and a small glass bottle dropping. Then there was a sound of water dripping and the shuffle ling of small items in a bag.

Ein came out with a small bag on his back. The bag was a light tannish color, that had two side pockets, that were filled with paper. The top had a loose cover, which was buttoned and locked in place. Ein's pocket had the gender changing potion and one other substance with a green color.

(Umm.... what do you have?)Rose asking walking around to the back of Ein and staring at the bag.

"Well, in this place, it would be impossible to ask everyone who they are. So its easier if I just trap them and ask them. [1 ]" Ein said.

(But.... how will that help?) Rose said, staring up with her emerald eyes.

"Well.... if I know what exactly happened, then I might be able to fix the problem." Ein said, slowly leading his familiar into the woods.

(But you already know the problem is. [4ô])

"Yes but I don't know why or even how it happened. All I know is that mostly everyone swapped bodies with someone else. Cierra is mostly likely the culprit." Ein said in a near silent tone.

(Ein, I think someone is following us.) Rose said, slowly watching their backs.

Out in the distance, there was a small shadow. Ein pulled out his sword and dashed at the enemy.

"Chappi!" Ein said, stopping his swing in the nick of time. His sword was just inches above Chappi's head. "I'm sorry about that." Ein said attempting to "pet" Chappi and fix his hair.

He sheathed his sword and look at Chappi, who was timid and looking back at Ein.

"Umm, I'll be going now." Ein said, walking away from Chappi. The little midget followed but kept his distance.

(He's still following you.) Rose said.

"Chappi...." Ein said turning around. "Do you have some business with me?" As the angel said that, the midget hid himself behind a tree. His shadow was clearly visible and motionless.

Ein picked up his cat and ran. Chappi gave chase but fell in a pit, set my someone else.

"Waaa. Why can't I fly." Chappi said falling into the hole. Ein and Rose quickly left before the owners noticed."

"Lena, thanks dat is nat Sea Era." someone said in the bush. The ignorant little girl fixed the trap by placing a new net and more dirt. And so like before, Chappi was stuck in the hole, again.

Ein continued, looking for a place to set up. He came to the pathway and sensed a trap. So he waited until someone else went on the pathway. He looked at the bush and saw an old face.

"The Elder!?" Ein said to himself.

As if on cue, someone was walking down the path with a large bottle of glue. The blue arc, carrying a large bottle on her back, was looking for a good place to set a trap. However, she tripped on the well-placed rock and fell in the bush. Ein inspected the bush and saw....

The Elder was stuck on the ground with Serene on top, who was unconscious, thanks to the glue bottle, which was broken. The contents was spilling on top of them, slowly turning the two distinguishable bodies, into one giant opaque white blob.

"Get off." The Elder said, but it was useless attempt.

He was too weak, and she was too heavy. He tried everything in the book, to attempt to wake her. From calling her fat to groping her curves, she gave no response. As Ein heard footsteps in the distance, he hid in the nearby bush, listening in the situation. He crawled away, sat against the tree and listened.

"What's that white stuff." Kyle said, touching the white stuff with his hand. He moved away from the bushes and saw the white mess. "Eww gross." Kyle said seeing two people kissing. "I never knew the Elder and Serene liked each other." Kyle yelled out loud. "Well I guess there's even someone for the Elder."

Ein slipped away, before things got out of hand.

"Help me , help me get this fat arc off me." the Elder said.

"Pedofile" was the last word Ein heard as he left the situation.

(I though you said you were going to interview them. [4ô])

"I would but.... I think I would add to the misunderstand. [4ô]" Ein said, shaking his head.

(So your understand what love is eh?) Rose said, brushing up to her master.

"No. More like, how I will be blamed for everything. [4ô]"Ein said, putting a hand to his face.

(Oh yeah [1 ]) Rose said in a caring, calm tone.

As the angel came to the Grove of Repose he saw someone in the clearing. The creature was looking around for somebody. She didn't have her usual claw weapons, but Rebecca's fur was shiny. Ein hid in the nearby bush and watched, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. No one came in the next five minutes so Ein revealed himself and crept up behind Rebecca. She sensed his presence and turned. Before Ein could respond, Rebecca hugged Ein.

"Ein where were you? I was looking all over for you! [3╬]" the harpuia said, still clinging onto Ein.

"I was..... exploring and help people." Ein said out of the blue.

"Are you ok Ein?" the harpuia said, noticing the leaves and the dirt on his shorts.

"Yeah." Ein said, attempting to get away from the harpuia. She grabbed onto Ein's hand and decided to drag him in another direction.

Ein pulled away and asked "Are you ok, Rebecca? You aren't sick are you?"

"Of course, I'm not sick. If anyone would be ill, it would be you." Rebecca said putting one hand on her forehead and one on Ein's.

"It seems you might have a fever. I'll go collect some herbs and make a medicine then." the harpuia said, running off in the distance.

"Umm... [4ô]"Ein started to say.

(Yeah.... you have to remember that some people don't realize what they look like [4ô].) Rose said, watching the harpuia in the distance. Slowly her shape shrunk and disappeared in the distance. The familiar turned and saw...

On the ground was Ein's body covered in a red liquid called blood. His eyes were closed as the red "goo" continued to flow, creating a larger puddle. His body and his clothed were slowly being soaked as the lifeless angel laid there. In one hand was his heavy blade, with some black cloth on it and in the other was his bag, still closed. What made the situation even stranger was that she didn't hear anything.

In the opposite direction of the harpuia was a black figure with a scimitar. The figure had a black cloak covering his body. The cover, became larger in the wind and prevented Rose from seeing any distinguishable features. On his face was a rare tribal mask, signifying that he was a barbarian, who knew nothing of laws and only knows how to fight and survive. The cloak had a hood and Rose was unable to the other person's hand.

Rose instantly jumped in front of the bloody body and starting hissing.

"HISSSSSSSSSSS. [3╬] MEOWWWWWWWWWWWW. MEOWW MEEEOW!" the cat said out loud.

(What did you do!? [3╬] EINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Hang in there!") Rose said, looking at Ein's body. When she looked up, again, the dark figure was no more. There was no shadow, there was nothing left of that person.

(Ein! EIN!) Rose said, looking for a response. The familiar looked around, looking for anyone. She couldn't leave her master in this near death state. She looked around for any herbs or even anything that would help soothe Ein's pain. There was nothing around the grove of repose aside for some applecots, but in this state, it would be useless.

Rose continued on her search and found some left over band aids. Before she could do anything else, she heard someone else's voice.

"Ein." The voice said rushing to the angel's aid. The cat watched as the scarlet witch saw the body.

She sighed as she chanted a healing spell. The cat curiously watched, wondering if Cierra would be able to cast such a spell without burning the body. Rose stayed right in the bushes, hoping that Cierra would not have any issues casting that spell

"I call forth the soothing flames from the spas nearby. Let these healing elements bind onto this poor soul and free him from his tormenting pain." Cierra said as a healing aura appeared around Ein. The green "bubbles", closed the wounds and stopped the flow of red. Although his clothes were covered in blood, he was at least not going to die.

The red mage sighed as she looked at Ein. It would going to be another long road to recovery.

- - - - -

Sometime ago in a dark cave in Mireno's cemetery... the five(Ein, Fia, Lina, Serene and Cierra) were in an ice cave underneath the "underground lake".

"It's sooo cold. Achoo. Achoo." Cierra said looking around the a cave. The walls, the ground and the ceiling was made of pure ice. Fia was taking each step cautiously while Serene was flying. Lina was clinging on to Fia while Ein was having the time of his life.

The wingless angel was sliding back and forth just like a skillful ice skater. He effortlessly move around the others and was even able to take down a few spiders without much effort.

"Die!" Ein said, sliding into the back of a spider. The beast died unaware that it was just attacked.

"It's great that you like this place but can you please get us out of here. Achoo." Fia said, getting her handkerchief and blowing her nose.

"It's even colder than Lacrima Castle." Serene said, attempting to "swing" the cold away with her scythe.

He turned around and saw that everyone else, except Serene has shivering.

"Well.... we can't really start a fire [4ô]." Ein said digging around his bag. He found a ball of yarn and a scarf. "You know, you could just start exercising. [1 ] You'll generate body heat that way." Ein said throwing his scarf at Fia.

"Thanks." Fia said wrapping the scarf around her neck and Lina's.

Just as he took his foot off the ground, there was a small tremor. Thanks to the scarf, Fia and Lina didn't go anywhere, since they were held together by the scarf. Serene was flying and Cierra was somewhere else. Ein slipped and slid forward.

"Ein!" Fia said, attempting to run towards Ein. She slipped and ran into Ein, who was stopped by Serene right before he collided into an ice column.

Thanks to Fia, Ein slipped again, pulling Serene with him. He tried to get back up by touching the ice column. One second later they were encased in ice.

- - -

"Much better." Cierra said, making a small fire on her hand to warm herself.

She looked around and saw no one.

"Ein? Fia? Lina? SERENE?" the flame witch said, looking around in the distance. She looked around the cavern for any clues, but there was nothing. "Geez, where are you guys?"

Cierra looked down and saw Rose, who wanted her attention. The cat ran away and Cierra followed.

After a short period of time ,the two made it to the crystal, clear ice that was holding Ein, Fia, Lina, Serene. See looked and saw what happened. She shook her head and wondered if she was the only smart one in the group.

She sighed and started casting a fireball. The fireball did nothing to the ice and so the witched started another incantation. This time, it was much stronger version of a fireball. The napalm shot hit and stuck the ice, melting part of it. The bits of flames got into the ice cracks and went... into an uncomfortable place. It got right underneath Serene's butt. As the ice disintegrated, the arc started yelling.

"HOTTTTTTTTT!" the arc said, jumping off of the ice column and freeing her hand from Ein. She was still mostly stuck in ice, but was awakened, thanks to the small fire down there. Her rapid movement, broke the ice that was holding her to the others. She jumped and dragged her bottom on the ground, destroying the fire. However, she was now stuck on the ground, because she melted a bit of the ice.

Lina was practically freed, thanks to that small fire. Her head was free but the rest of her body was frozen.

_This is going to take awhile. The witch unamusingly said to herself. _

She continued to free her friends at a price. After five minutes she freed Lina and Fia from the ice. Cierra burnt Lina's bow, leaving some burn marks on her back and singed part of Fia's hair. Her hair was much shorter now and fell down to her neck, rather than her waist.

Lina was crying and holding onto Fia while she was using some herbs and disinfect the wounds. Serene freed most of her body, by breaking the ice, thanks to her muscle but was still stuck in the ground. The group didn't bring any extra clothes or even mending material so if any article of clothing ripped, it would remain ripped until the group returned.

"Cierra, what type of fire spell did you use? [3╬]" Fia asked, cleaning the wound.

"Oh... napalm fire." the witch said, preparing to cast another fire spell.

The other girls looked at her in disgust.

"You DO NOT use NAPALM to free someone from ICE! [3╬]" Serene yelled out, watching the whole situation unfold.

"But its the easiest spell that can do a lot of fire damage." Cierra pleaded.

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSE to BURN people! [3╬]" Serene and Fia yelled out. Lina continued on crying and Cierra though of another spell.

Fia and Serene wondered if there were the only smart ones in the group.

Fia nodded to Serene telling her to watch Cierra, while she was trying to heal Lina's injury.

The scarlet witch carefully spent twenty minutes, rather than five seconds slowly freeing the angel in the large slab of ice. Three quarters of the way through, the angel started moving and broke himself from the ice prison.

"Cierra, why are you holding my hand?" Ein asked, wondering what happened.

"Oh ,ha ha, no reason." Cierra said, taking a step back and letting go. She had carefully freed Ein's hand, part of his head and most of his body with her fire spells. She then held his hand and started channeling her body heat into him, awakening him.

"Why does my hand... my body feel really warm?" Ein asked himself, looking around. He looked around and saw Serene still sitting on ice, a sweating Cierra and Fia cleaning Lina's wound.

"Lina why do you have a large burn mark in the shape of a bow?" Ein said in an annoyed tone, wondering what exactly happened.

Lina continued to cry, from the pain of the loved one, seeing her injuries.

"Oh this.... is an old wound when Lina didn't know what fire was." Fia said, throwing a worn herb leaf into the bag.

"But if its old.... why are you disinfecting it?" Ein wondering, still "lost".

"Well..." Fia started to say, trying to think of a plausible answer.

"And Serene, why are you sitting on the ice? You know you could melt the ice and get stuck in it." Ein said in a caring , sincere tone.

She blushed, turned away and tried to answer. "Umm...." she started to say.

"And Cierra what were you doing? Geez, I turn my back for one second and and all hell brakes loose. Are you guys masochists or something? Well, I'll pretend I never saw this. [4ô]" Ein said, turning away from the four. He slid forth and continued exploring.

Serene and Fia glared at Cierra.

The three were thinking, if it weren't for you, this never would have happened. Then Ein wouldn't have misunderstood the situation.

Cierra freed Serene and Fia finished cleaning the wound and placed a large band-aid on it. Lina tried to wear her backpack but yelled in pain, because the wound was still fresh and still hurt, if it was touched.

They continued, with Ein being oblivious to the glare and hatred right behind him. As they came to the end of the cave, they saw dragon bones floating and forming into a large monster.

Instantly, Ein pulled out Einherjar and stabbed the creature. The girls tried to stop him from freezing again but, the outcome was much different. The yellow sword, pushed the creature back and froze the creature, thanks to the ice columns. The ice instantaneously traveled from the tip of the trail bone, the jaws of the creature. The ice touched and stopped at the blade which was resting in the cracked jaw bone.

The girls watched as Ein pulled the blade out. Once the sword was removed, he struck the skull with the tip of his blade and stored his sword. He stored his sword and turn away, his back facing the enemy. The girls still stood there, wondering what Ein was doing. Ein slowly moved his pointer finger towards the ice.

"NOOOOO!" Fia said, grabbing Ein's hand and pulling him back. "What are you doing?" Fia said, in tears.

"Umm.. [4ô]" Ein reach in his bag and threw a rock at the creature.

Cracks started appear at the skull and slowly the whole prison started breaking. The ice broke and the bones were unscratched, in fact it was as if, nothing touch them. The spirit controlling the creature died and the bones started to disappear.

"How did you do that!?" Cierra asked Ein, who was still in Fia's embrace.

"What? [4ô] Didn't anyone teach you guys how to crack ice?"Ein asked, wondering if the girls were even educated in survival.

_Is this how it always works? _Ein though to himself.

"Where did you learn that?" Serene asked. looking at the disappearing remains.

"Well... I don't remember." Ein said.

- - - - -

"Cierra. How are?...!!!!" Rebecca yelled out, rushing back to Ein. She looked and saw the body.....

"What did you do to that poor defenseless angel? [3╬]" Rebecca yelled out

"I didn't do anything. I found him this way." Cierra said, looking away from Rebecca's face.

"Did you use him as another test subject!?" Rebecca said, angrily looking at Cierra.

"No, of course NOT!" the scarlet witch said, casting a spell at Rebecca, which was suppose to disable her.

"Oh I see how it is" Rebecca said holding her hands out and readying her self for unarmed combat.

Before the fight continued....

"WHAT Just happened here? [3╬]" a feminine voice said. She dropped her bag of flowers as she saw the sight. Ein's body was still there, but Rebecca and Cierra ignored him and started fighting.

"I leave for lunch and find what? Ein burnt from some fiery magic accident and a little harpuia helped? [3╬]"

"But I...."Rebecca said, stepping way from Soala.

"How dare you blame me! [3╬]" Cierra said, raising her staff at Soala.

Rebecca attempted to step away from the witches but it was too late.

Just like Ein, who's fate was cursed with perversion, Cierra fate was sealed with her clumsiness and "magical accidents".

They say hell hath no fury like a woman but hell truly hath no fury like a magical witch in love. The trees lost all their leaves in the last battle but today, they might lose more. As the conflict brewed, the witches started casting spell after spell. Some canceled into nothingness and others combine into an insane power. Rose watched in surprise while Rebecca watched in horror. It would only be a matter of time until another fiery tornado was created. Will the town survive or will this be the end of Riviera as we know it?

- - - - -

A/N: So what so you think of my new writing style. And no Ein didn't die. He's not going to die either. I'm getting the feeling that each chapter is getting longer.


	7. Ch07 Hidden Hunter

April Fools Day in Riviera II

Chapter VII

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, that's close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

A/N: Never expected this chapter to have lots of "jumps." Good? Bad?

- - - - -

The Hidden Hunter, was in the forest of Elendia. He wore an oversized black cape and a tribal mask and waited in the woods. He was planning his next move as he sat on the ground. He stored his scimitar back into it's sheath and started thinking.

_I'm sorry Rose._ the hunter said to himself.

A few seconds ago...

- - - -

Ein selected a doll, that looks him, from his bag and threw it down on the ground. He dashed away from Rose and pulled a small blanket, with his white mask, from his bag and wore it. He slid on his mask and pulled his scimitar from his bag. The angel moved to one corner of the place and sighed as he watched Rose turn around. The small doll, now grew into Ein's lifeless "body" that was "bleeding" and the Hidden Hunter stood their watching the situation. A fews seconds later, when Rose looked at the body again, the angel disappeared.

- - - -

He thought about solving this crisis. _There must be some way to save the people of Elendia. _ _Well.... observing people isn't the best option but I guess its the only lead I got._

So the wingless angel put on his mask and left the clearing to the edges of Lina's and Fia's house. He pulled out his notepad and waited, ready to record some data. He waited and waited but alas no one came. So he changed his plans and decided to explore a different, more livelier place. Ein knew he shouldn't return back the scene of the crime, so he headed towards the quiet Pixia Residence. He arrived at a quiet but audible house.

Inside, someone attempted to make some lunch or even dinner, since Ein heard the sound of wood meeting blade and chopping. Kyle was probably running around exploring the place, much like he was. Molan and Gill were.... together with Lina. So Ein staked his place and started observing, waiting to see if he could identify the person inside, which Ein guessed was Mylene.

"Owe!" Mylene said.

Ein realized that whoever was cutting was a bad cook so it couldn't have been Fia, Cierra, Ladie or Soala. A new idea came into Ein's head.

_Why didn't I think of that before. _Ein said to himself. _That would have solved everything I wouldn't have to walk around watching people._

The angel stepped away from the bush and went to the Magical Guild. He peered inside for anyone and saw the scarlet witch, who was writing on a pad of paper. The nearby green ooze, bubbled and overflowed a test tube as Cierra used some probe-like device to test the green slime. After each test she recorded her data on the pad of paper, attempting to find some solution to her hypothesis.

The mage watched as the ooze acted, just like a living creature. Since Cierra has never mastered "living dolls" aka organic puppetry, the spell wouldn't last long. The creature simmered as its mana "battery" died. Eventually that living creature "crumbed" into a pile of liquid goo.

_Yep that's Cierra all right._ Ein said to himself. _She always makes some sort of clumsy mistake or she never really mastered what she's attempting to learn._

Cierra- normal (as least for now) Ein wrote those words in his small little notepad.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the witch. After all, its her curiously that lead her to magic and yet she never really was able to master any other domain besides fire. Her spells can end up causing more harm than good and in addition, her clumsiness ends up being her some unexpected trouble.

Ein put on his mask and left before there would be another fiery explosion, engulfing part of the guild again. The angel quietly walked away, ignoring the fiery surrounding. The stone building, wasn't completely on fire but Cierra quickly jumped out of the window and waited for the large flames to die down. As one could guess, Ein was smart enough to never be Cierra's test subject, after his throat was burning and he wasn't to speak for a few days. Ein would however, be Soala's guinea pig since her magical experiments were stabler, safer and sometimes a little bit more rewarding.

_Ein. Ein. EIN!?_ Rose yelled in Ein's head. _Hang on there, I got help..._

The angel of despair sighed as he realized that no matter what happens, he would still be connected to Rose. The wingless person continued to move around in the bushes, like a animal stalking its prey. The creatures Ein were looking for, were the confused citizens on Elendia. With nothing to go on, Ein returned to square one.

Ein hid in the bush, that was close to the childish trio. Like before, he waited for someone to come, but unlike last time, he looked like a spirit or some bizarre creature.

_Ein.... can you here me?_ Rose asked, hoping to get some response from the dead body. The doll, of red ooze and some "fake" organs, stayed motionless. Of course, Claude could have made the doll move and act like a human, but he didn't.

- - - - -

The cat, looked at the body, and at Ein's emotionless face. The body was constructed sometime ago to be used as a decoy for Ein. Chappi himself, made the body and look very much like Ein. The only ones would know the difference is Ein and Rose, if she wasn't panicking. Claude himself, fed it "doll magic" and give life into an otherwise "dead" body. He created the blood, the organs and even the hair. At the end of this two week project was a miniature doll that would give The doll was created to give Ein the chance to retreat. However, he never needed the doll during his journey so the body was still sitting in his bag.

Rose looked at his well-built master, and how he was still idle. The cat pawed her master for a reaction but there was none for the doll was made to look like Ein but not act like the perverted angel. It was, at best, a puppet with its stings cut. It would lay there lifeless until someone else would act on it.

Soala created air "bursts", the equivalent of fire balls but with air, and shoved the scarlet witch and helper, Rebecca, away from the "disaster" site. She then created about 20 air columns that were 30 feet high and placed them in a circular, circle-like shape around her, Rose and Ein to prevent anyone else from interfering with the medical help.

The wind witch, proceeded to create her green cradle and used it, much like a table at the operating room. Before she did anything else, she observed the crafted body five feet up in the air. She twirled her hand and spun the body looking for any openings, gaps, cuts and injuries on an otherwise normal body. Soala saw one large hole about one inch wide on Ein's chest, a long large cut line created from a sharp weapon, and went from Ein's shoulder to Ein's waist and a large cut, about four inches wide by one inch tall, on the side of Ein's rip cage.

She pulled her band-aids and dressed his side wound first to prevent any more blood from leaking. After several bands of a white "healing" gauze was wrapped, she moved the body closer to him to see the main wounds. The hole seems like it was created from a strong, violent magic while the cut probably came from a long sword slash or spear slash.

The wing mage cracked her knuckles as she prepared the treatment. She first used the air to remove the fresh blood and "flowed" it back into the body. Soala shaped the air into the small pair of sharp scissors. She carefully controlled the blade and used it to cut Ein's soaked shirt and threw that to the ground.

Soala started chanting and the wind picked up with each new word flowing from her mouth. A green breeze picked up around the trio as she spun the magic around her hand, forming a temporary "tattoo," in the shape of three curves lines (~), around her right arm. Then the wind witch placed her hand right above Ein's heart, and released the magical "dam." Her green powers flowed and started to repair the "organic" body. However, since the body wasn't really alive, the spell failed to do anything. The magic flowed from the palm of her hands onto the stiff but smooth organs. It then moved around, attempting to heal the doll. The magic flowed but found nothing it could stop from bleeding. The excess magic flowed from the internal "organs" to his arms and legs and finally to his back, surrounding the limb, "dead", human. The green "liquid" covered the body like a mummy with green hieroglyphics floating inches from above the "skin." Soala again focused herself, and attempted to heal Ein, this time from the outside inward. That failed and the magic flowed back down, to the ground and back to the feet of Soala and back into the wind mage, completing the cycle.

Anger slowly bubbled into the witch's mind as she thought this was just another joke. The annoyed witch left the doll in its state, searching for the perpetrator. Rose watched this all unfold and wondered why Soala would left her close and dear friend. Upon further inspection, the familiar noticed the static organs and knew that she fell for a joke.

Unlike Soala, Rose didn't know how to act. It was true that Ein could have played this type of trick but Ein had never deceived her. The worst thing he has ever done is not tell her about his April Fool's Day's plan but that was because she enjoyed her beauty sleep way too much. Furthermore, Ein has done nothing cruel and has even spent sometime off from his schedule with his familiar when she was ill. With this much confidence, Rose contained her fury to look for the criminal that would do this sort of think. Unlike Soala, she left in the opposite direction.

- - - -

Meanwhile, Ein was waiting in the bushes, ready with a notepad in hand for something to happen. He decided to write down anything worth noting in an attempt to find out who was who. Molan, Gill and Lina were still in a bush.... just like Ein observing. Soon something did come.

The "masked hunter" saw Serene.... in a dress!? The arc, who often never wore feminine clothing, today donned on a pink long dress, that seemed to shock everyone, including the childish trio who was now stunned in awe. The lightly tanned arc, waltz and twirled in her dress like a playful little girl, with a yellow flower on her hair. The soft white skin, appealed to Ein, as he saw some things he never saw. Serene wore, sandals that revealed her toes, which was often hidden in her boots. She had red toe nails and a pink ankle bracelet with a red gem on it with her name engraved on it. Her overall looked seemed completely different with the dress that now spun around her knee joint. As her momentum increased, the dress flowed more and more up, revealing her kinder, feminine side, or so Ein thought.

Note to self: Serene + feminine looks = cute Ein wrote in his notebook. In his mind, the angel though of who this person really is. It wasn't Serene since she herself would never choose that type of clothing. It wouldn't be Lina since she always needs help picking her clothing. Fia does wear dresses so she is a possible candidate. As for Cierra and Soala, he really couldn't say since they were often.... chaotic. Ladie would probably never wear something like that but....

The arc continued past Ein oblivious to the angel and continued, free from the clutches of the children. Ein closed his pad of paper and stored it in his front pocket, with no accurate conclusion on who Serene might be. The wingless hero crawled away without a trace looking for another person. Molan, Gill and Lina also left their bastion for..... some other reason.

The angel continued his investigation unaware of the presence behind him. While he focused on the troubling dilemma, the quiet stalker was following him once left the Magic Guild.

A witch, who left the magic guild, noticed a small fragment of Ein's garb and like a curious cat followed it. She kept her distance from the angel, and saw him as a threat to society as a whole because she didn't know his reason, his cause or even who he is. In her mind, the angel was a dark soul.

Ein continued past some branches, to his next spot. In the distance, he saw some broken pieces of wood that would lead people to the house. There was a garden to one side of the house with the Elder's yellow dandelions. Ein knelled, in a bush that was about thirty feet away from the Elder's house, near one of the "trails." With his notepad in hand, he waited patiently for something to happen. The sun, slowly reached its height at 1:19PM as the reporter and solver looked for pieces of the larger, shattered puzzle.

A silent, Elder walked, watching his surroundings with every step. The old man was armed with a spear, which was quickly noted in Ein's database. The angel came to the conclusion that whoever was controlling the Elder's body was careful and wary of his or her surroundings but there is only one person who would be armed with a spear.

While Ein was happily writing all the info down, the mage watched her prey, recording some information. She knew that this was the best time to act, when the victim was occupied with something else. She pulled our her staff and stepped closer and closer. With a staff in one hand, she waited until the Elder went into the house and closed his door. As the sound of the wooden door, striking the frame echoed,

The witch yelled out "FireBall!", creating a burning sphere of heat.

The angel instantly responded by rolling out into the open. The spell struck and started yet another fire in the bushes. The angel turned his head and saw Cierra in plain view with her angry vigilante face. Ein quickly pulled out his curvy scimitar weapon, and poised himself for the next strike.

"Snake Chain." The witch said, revealing herself as well. The fire mage created a long snake that aimed itself toward Ein. The angel used his blade to redirect the spell away from him, and sadly enough to the house. What Ein didn't realize is that, the snake spell is a homing spell and pretty soon, found its target. Serene crafted another fireball to ensure her victory and aimed it at the paralyzed, burning man.

Ein felt the burning sensation that seemed to weaken his senses. It wasn't long before he fell onto the ground, with his mask in two and cape and weapon no more. As the smoke cleared, Cierra saw the angel, with some embers on his clothing. She used one of Soala's fan, which she has "borrowed", and swept away all the soot and small sparks. What remained of the scene was Ein, a broken mask and his Einherjar, which was on his back.

Curious about the mask, Cierra walked to it, and picked it up. She carefully looked at the masked and realized, or so she though, that Ein was under a spell. The mask itself, has some magic on it, thanks to Ein's previous confrontations with other mages, and so the fire witch burned the mask, ensuring that it would not mind control anyone else.

Like before, Cierra was standing in front of an unconscious body, which looked like Ein, in this case it was Ein. Since, the last time the witch saw Ein, was when she was shooed and made to leave, Cierra concluded, that this was Soala's own doing.

_Soala must have done something to cause him to act this way. _Cierra though to herself.

So Cierra decided to heal Ein. Unlike Soala, she had to physically touch Ein and give him some "life heat" which was basically her magic, in a healing form that was supposedly much safer. While her method was much stabler, it had one simple restriction, that Cierra had to keep in contact with the person she was trying to save.

Unlike her normal spells, Cierra had to focus her magic because if she didn't, Ein would become one giant burning person, counteracting her efforts. She breathed in and out as she remembered what happened last time.

- - - - -

It was a few days ago when Cierra came into the magical guild. She saw Soala who was lying on her table, with her face turned away from Cierra. The fire mage quickly ran to the wing mage and looked at the body. It was unscathed but Cierra decided to heal her anyway. She placed her hand on Soala's back and channeled her healing spell into Soala.

Five seconds later someone screamed.

"AHH!" Soala yelled out, rolling herself away from Cierra's hand. She fell on an air cushion which was floating, inches above the ground.

"What are you doing!? [3╬]" Soala yelled out, rolling herself to stop the fire.

"I'm just trying to heal you." Cierra said with a smile.

"Heal me!? You placed your hand and set me on fire." Soala said, getting up from her cushion.

"Well it looked like you were down and...." Cierra said attempting to explain herself.

"DOWN? [3╬] I was sleeping[4ô]." Soala said, looking at her clothes, which had holes in it.

"Why would you sleep on the table? [4ô]" Cierra asked, annoying at Soala's reasoning.

"I was testing my air cushion and took a small nap." Soala said, pointing to the air floating around her desk. The air bag was mostly invisible, aside from the air current forming the shape.

The smoke from Soala's blouse set the primitive fire alarm, which set on the ceiling. The sensor spell, activated the rain spell and pretty soon, there were a large rain storm in the guild. Not only was the air current destroyed, the place was slowly filling with water.

A current appeared and pulled the girls and Ritz out of the cavern and left them, wet and cold.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU TWO! [3╬]" a very furious and angry Ritz yelled out, in his soaking clothes.

As if on cue, Ein came by to deliver Claude some herbs.

"Umm.... is there another pool in the cavern?" Ein asked, looked at the trio.

"Yes there is." Ritz said, angrily said, walking back into the crystal cave.

Ein stared at their wet clothes and their well shaped curves....

Luckily for him, the girls were focused on each other, rather than his gaze. Ein realized what he was suppose to do and left them, or so it appeared. Once inside, he yelled to the witches and asked where Claude was.

Claude revealed himself from the darkness and said "What do you need?"

"Here are the herbs." Ein said handing him the herbs. "Why is the whole place umm... wet... not that I mind."

"Well you see, the two activated my fire alarm, which casted my storm spell that ended up flooding the place. The spell needs to be reactivated so if there is another fire, the place will be flooded again."

"So what you saying is that if Cierra.... started a fire the place won't be burning"

"Precisely." Claude said

"So if I somehow light a match.... the place would be flooded?" Ein asked, planning something perverted.

"Well... yes if there is something burning then yes the spell will activate and create that storm." Claude answered, wondering why Ein would ask something so simple.

"Thank you [1 ]." Ein said, leaving the guild. The two annoyed witched glared at each other when they entered the cavern, although they did noticed Ein.

The angel quickly left, before he could get a chance to watch them.

- - - - -

Back to reality, Ein's life was slowly recovering with the heat, rather than the wind but unlike the breezes that instantly healed Ein, the warmth took its time. Without a useful cradle, Cierra had no choice but to drag Ein like a doll, to Lina's and Fia's home. What seemed like a good act, had a darker meaning. Misunderstands would soon be the least of her worries for the witch that dragged Ein with his singed clothes.

- - - - -

A certain feline familiar and witch duo were walking around looking for the "real" Ein. Rose kept on yelling out, mentally, to Ein but received to response or even any thought. Receiving nothing, the cat assumed that Ein was out cold, or, carried far away from Elendia. The familiar was a few steps behind Soala who was fueled with rage and compassion. On the one hand, she wanted to fix Ein or wanted a logical reason as to why he had a doll of himself but on the other, she was angry that this could be a prank by Ein or one of her "competitors."

Soala marched onward from the Magical Guild to the Grove of Repose and then onto the Elder's house. She came to a strange site with Ladie, watching from her window like an eye in the sky, analyzing a ring of dirt. The witch came closer and saw that it there was a mask that was broken in two. The mask wasn't destroyed by force, it was melted and damaged from a heat source. The mage knew of only one other person who could plausibly create this mess.

Instantly she headed to Lina's and Fia's house, hoping to find that clumsy witch.

- - - -

As one could guess, they would inevitably meet once more. Soala ran through the bushes, ignoring the trail paths and taking the faster hypotenuse route. Unlike the other citizens who often had to clear out a path or move with a walking gait, Soala ran at full speed with a wind aura, that shielded her body. Often people got cuts from the sharp plants, thanks to their fast movement but the aura protected Soala from getting cuts on her somewhat white skin. Rose matched her speed and followed, barely within the shield.

Past the clearing they saw a sweaty, exhausted Cierra who was cleaning herself up with a blood red handkerchief. Ein was laying there, by her feet, recovering from a damaging fire snake that struck his spinal cord. Soala, with her staff walked up to the careless Cierra.

As her footsteps became more audible to Cierra, the red witch looked up and realized that her fate was sealed. In her current state, she wouldn't be able to use any of her stronger spells. She braced herself for the strong gust but there was none.

"Having fun there?" Soala asked, created a wind cradle underneath Ein and raising him up.

Cierra watched in awe as wind magic was more useful in helping civilians than fire magic.

"There, there I won't attack you. We have to help Ein first. [2 ]" Soala said in a warm tone.

With that note, Cierra rushed up and hugged Soala, who was a bit more forgiving because today is a lighthearted day and because Soala "left" Ein on the ground when she was fighting Cierra. She could easily get her revenge a few days or even a month or two later with an "experiment."

The two witches, moved Ein into Lina's and Fia's house and into his bed. Soala, who was used to doing medical treatment, measured Ein's vitals and found out that his burns were serious but not fatal. However, they did strike a key point, with enough force that would knock anyone out, or at least leave them unable to move for hours, or so they thought. Thanks to Cierra's quick treatment he was going to make a full recovery soon enough.

(Ein! EIN! I'll be watching over you. [5ö]) Rose said, climbing up to his master's bed. She climbed onto the nearby table and watched from afar, making sure that he wouldn't leave her site again, or be injured by some crazy mishap.

"I never knew you knew recovery magic!?" Soala said, surprised that Cierra was able to do something useful for Ein, that didn't involve burning trees.

"Look, just because I use fire, doesn't mean I destroy everything." Cierra responded, annoyed that a fellow witch saw her as a weapon, rather than a sorcerer. "Remember that burn you felt when you were sleeping?"

"So that was the birth of your healing spell, setting people on fire?" Soala answered, angered by the fact that Ein could have been caught on fire by a small mistake. "I assumed the worst because of your clumsy nature, and due to your element. In many cases you create destruction rather than aid someone." Soala said, getting a quick glance at Ein.

The angel, with his bandages replaced by Soala, was now healing by the hands of time. Since time does not speed up or slow down, the two witches left their close angel, to the hourglass. What once started a fight between the two spell casters, became a truths and a friendlier relationship. Cierra and Soala left Ein to his bed, while they return to the world, oblivious to what Ein was going to do.

- - - - -

The witches, Soala and Cierra, left the home, unaware of the events around them. Cierra herself knew a bit about her magical effect on the town of Elendia but thought that it was just a prank, after all this is April Fool's Day. Rose watched from the window above, wondering if the Cierra and Soala would make a great investigation team, or a disaster.

Rose stayed there, sun bathing and watching the sleeping angel. Like his own guardian angel, the familiar stayed and watched him. She knew that yelling at a sleepy person was pointless so she waited until he would recovery. However, she herself also felt sleepy and decided to close her eyes for a few seconds. And that's how she fell asleep, on the window. Before she closed her eyes she saw someone in a dress.

- - - -

Near Fia's and Lina's house, Serene was running into the house with her pink dress. She quietly closed the door and slowly went upstairs. She saw Ein, who was sleeping in his room, and went inside. There she carefully closed the door and locked it. She then sat next to the door, and observed the angel.

A few seconds later outside, Lina, Molan and Gill were following the arc. Lina and Molan pulled Gill, who was still being dragged into the situation.

"Ok, u two sutay heeerre n I'ell sirch four Sharene." Lina said, signaling the other two to wait.

"Butt u doonn't kno da parace." Molan said, taking a step towards the house.

"Wat doo u meen?" Lina furiously responded.

Gill watched as the two argued left and right, attempting to prove that she was right and the other was wrong. Instinctively, Gill didn't pick a side, and stepped away from the two, fearing that a fight was inevitably going to happen. Before he did that, something else came to his mind.

"How about we all go into the house?" Gill announced, introducing his compromise.

The girls quietly accepting, knowing that other person's "proposal" was rejected.

Gill led the expedition team into the house. It would be his first time, entering this rather large house. Gill himself has been around this place a few times but never truly inside the place. Much like a tourist, he looked in awe. Molan and Lina, on the other hand, have been here a few times and followed their objectives. Meticulously, the two started from each side of the living room, and looked at every possible hiding spot.

Lina glanced underneath the bed, near the kitchen, and jumped on it, to ensure that no arc was hiding under the covers. Molan, opened each and every cabinet hoping to see a wing or a scythe. Gill followed suit and walked upstairs, where the bedrooms were. At the junction, he went to the bathroom and saw plenty of shiny surfaces. From the stone sink and shower that shined, to the clean mirror, the room itself stood out from the other places.

To his left was the white stone sink with a wooden mirror on the wall. To the right of that was a cabinet, that was filled with medicine and vials. Atop that medicine cabinet were some simple make ups, some of which were stored in bottles as if they were drinks, rather than something applied to the face. Directly in front of him was the shower, which was probably only used by Ein, since everyone else likes the open space of the Undine Spring. Right of the bath, is the towel rack and a table, probably for holding clothes and a basket filled with dirty clothing.

Gill ran to the shower and slid the cover aside , but no one was there. He jumped in the basket and looked in the cabinet but there was no sign of the arc. Gill left the bathroom, feeling dissatisfied for not seeing anything "interesting" and met the two girls at the junction. They precoded to "break in" and "vandalize" the girls' rooms, hoping to find the arc inside a dresser, a medicine chest or even a jewelery box. Lina's room was the only room not ransacked by the trio and the only room that was "unchecked" was Ein's. Lina formed a fist and moved her hand towards the door but stopped as her eyes shifted onto a sign.

Do not disturb, Ein is injured and resting right now. ~ Cierra

Molan quickly pulled the sheet away from Lina's hands and read it in an instant.

"L-Letsu goo!" Molan said, leading Lina and Gill away from the door.

"Waai?" Lina asked, annoyed by Molan's response.

"Weelllll.... hez prababolee asuleeep n... [4ô]"Lina said, starting to take the first step downstairs.

"Butt dat makez eit evben ezier four uss two fuind Sharene." Lina responded, still wondering why the search ended abruptly.

"Tru butt eits Seaera we r ta king abot. Sea kould habe seat som trayps..." Lina said.

- - - - -

A few days ago, Molan, Gill and Lina were playing tag in front of the Magical Guild. They were playing underneath the crystals, playing dark and seek. Like children, they were free from the experiences of the world around them. Ritz watch the youth play, while he continued mining for his shiny minerals. As Lina was hiding behind a rock, she felt something warm behind her back. She tripped a trap, that Cierra set and forgot and felt its gassy presence. Molan eventually found the orange sprite with a red face, as if she was drunk or hot.

"Lina are you ok?" Molan said, looking at Lina.

She was nonchalance, standing still as if she was a zombie with a warm body and a red face.

"Gill!" Molan yelled out.

Her little brother appeared, and looked at the two.

"I never knew...... you... had that type of...... " Gill started to say, remember what the Elder had in a similar situation.

"Never mind that.... get Claude." Molan yelled out, looking at Lina's face.

The small sprite with a pointy hat ran to the guild.

"What's the matter?" Claude said, focusing on his green potion.

"Molan.... Lina... in trouble hurry." Gill said taking Claude's hand. The druid followed and came to the same conclusion Gill had, when he first saw the two.

Molan was attempting to hold onto Lina was who lying on her body. To Claude and Gill, it looked like there were about to kiss, especially with Lina's red face.

"Geez I though those type of relationships only happen when you've grown."

"Not that... Lina's in trouble." Molan said pointing to Lina's face.

"Ok." Claude said, coming closer to Lina's face. "This smells like... pepper." The druid said sniffing the orange arc.

"CIERRRRRA!" Claude yelled out. There was a cracking sound of glass meeting stone, right after he yelled that. Cierra ran and revealed herself from the darkness, with a stain on her dress.

"What is it [3╬]? You know you don't have to yell." Cierra asked, noticing her stain.

Claude sighed as he pointed to Lina.

"Oh opps." Cierra said, noticing that her trap was set off. "I accidentally placed a pepper spray trap and.... I forgot." realizing that the spray was the least of her worries.

"What did I tell you!? [3╬]" Claude said beginning his lecture. Claude give Cierra another one of her lectures of how important is it to remember what has happened. The druid had to make yet another cure for Cierra's problems, which took only a few minutes. Claude then told Cierra how important it is to take a break a break from time to time and so Cierra left the place.

- - - - -

The trio didn't want to press their luck and left the sleepy angel and their prey Serene. They exited the house and continue their search elsewhere. Cautiously, they leave the building, hoping not to set a trap. From a distance, someone else was watching them. A Harpuia watched the children enter and leave the place and heard everything the loudmouths said.

She overheard the trio, who were looking around for any sign of Serene. Rebecca waited until the trio left. Seconds slowly became minutes, as the Harpuia decided to reveal herself and explore the house. Much like Gill and group, Rebecca was unaware of Ein's presence until she saw his door closed, with a message hanging on the door. Curious, she turned the handle and slid open the door. She saw something pink above Ein's bed and closed the door, as if she expected there was nothing. She stopped herself and went back to the door and opened it slowly, taking in the full image.

- - - - -

A few seconds before Rebecca came and opened the door...

Ein felt something heavy on his stomach. He attempted to roll around, but couldn't. He open his eyes slightly to see a large pink bow. Ein proceeded to close his eyes thinking it was a dream. A few seconds later, his eyes opened completely and he saw that someone was sleeping on his body. Resting atop his body was Serene with, instead of her dark blue cat eyes, was a large pink hair bow. She was still in her pink dress, and see was wide awake watching Ein's face with a smile.

"Good afternoon Ein! [1 ]" Serene said, hugging Ein's body.

"Umm... what are you doing? [4ô]" Ein said with a red face, looking away from Serene's face.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm waking you up, silly." Serene said, climbing up and looking into Ein's eyes.

_Serene never ever uses the word silly ever. Someone or something definitely has taken of Serene._ Ein though to himself. Noticing that Serene was approaching his face, he turned the other way. _Is this suppose to be some horrible test to see how far I'll go?_ _Must resist the urge to look at all costs. _Ein though to himself. _This.... must be a trap. _

Serene was annoyed to see Ein's hair, as she realized that the "prey" is still attempting to free himself. The predator used her soft hands and "persuaded" Ein. She slid her warm hands on his face and turned it and kissed him.

_This is definitely not Serene's doing. _Ein though inside his mind. _But..... but....its good. If only Serene showed her feminine side more.... what am I thinking!? _As Serene released her prey, Ein got a great view of her body. The pink dress accented her curves and revealed more than Ein would ever see of Serene with her usual tomboy clothing. Her loose dress gave Ein the "best" view of Serene's chest, as he quickly glanced away, hoping they wouldn't stay fixed in one spot. There was something about Serene's smile that drew him in.

"I don't mind." she said, giggling. "If its you then, I'm ok with it. [2 ]" Serene said in a voluptuous tone.

_This must be a dream..... or Cierra's doing. Well.... there's only one way to find out. _Ein though to himself as he freed his hands. Ein's brain sent the message to his hand, which knew precisely what to do. They freed themselves from the blanket and went to her curves. Sliding underneath them, his hand felt their full, bouncy shape. They had their "usual" warmth and voluminous size and they felt very much like they were REAL.

Ein saw Serene's red face, and heard her moan as he realized what he was doing to her. This wasn't some dream.... this was reality..... a twisted one thanks to Cierra.

The sound of the door, striking his wall, alerted him, as he focused on the observer named Rebecca.

_This.... this isn't my day is it. _Ein though to himself. _Especially when you though you were playing with a doll that Cierra had made._

Rebecca's eyes widened as she came to the scene. From her point of view, it looked like Serene was giving herself.... no seducing Ein.

_But should I intervene?_ Rebecca though to herself. Logically one would say yes but..... she didn't knock and was probably disturbing something rather important.

What seemed like a smart joke turned itself into a bizarre reality that surprised everyone, including detective Ein. Luckily for Ein, Rose was still fast asleep, in her dream with cat nip. It seems that everyone was waiting for everyone else to make their move. Rebeeca couldn't decide what to do, Serene wasn't going to leave, at this point and Ein.... was motionless. Except for his hand, which has a mind of its own and is still enjoying the warmth because, Rebecca couldn't see them from her point of view. It seems that April Fool's Day isn't just full of laughs....

What will Ein do know and how will her get out of this situation?

_- - - - -_

A/N:Spending more time with school so the updates are a bit more spread out. Serene's acting.... is unique and different and from my observations, each chapter is getting longer and thus taking a longer period of time to create. If this does keep up, the updates **will** take more than a month to complete.


	8. Ch08 Different World

April Fools Day in Riviera II

Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, that's close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay with this chapter. The reason is because of Rivieran Nights. Originally Chapter 2 was suppose to be 7k words but it ended up growing and growing until it reached 21k words. As for this chapter I expect it to reach about 10k words. IF it does grow more than 15k words, I might split into sub chapters, see Rivieran Nights, or just post it as a chapter. As of this time, I have a rough outline of how this chapter will flow and how the whole series might end.

If you're wondering, yes I am writing a few hundred words each day but, that doesn't mean much when you end up having 7k words that don't convey the message and is vague. If I end up finishing this chapter early, except one or two more chapters before I jump back into the other story. For those that still want to read more of my writing, I would suggest looking into Rivieran Nights. Yes that is an ad but then again, there's a long **3 month pause **between updates.

There's also a verb tensing issue I'm having since April Fool's Day in Riviera (AFDR) is past, while Rivieran Nights (RN) is in the present.

This chapter will focus more on Rose and Ein and their relationship.

**Forewarning: **Apparently, Fan Fiction is having syntax -related issues in reading my latest updates. If there are "floating" sentences or short paragraphs with exactly one sentence, chances are Fanfic isn't reading my Open Office Documents properly. Similar issues, such as excessive spacing may also happen.

- - - - -

Ein was probably in one of the strangest situations he has ever been in. Serene was attempting to seduce him while Rebecca saw glimpse of the action. The angel knew that he had to stop the misunderstanding from spreading into the village.

The angel commanded his sinful hand to push Serene away, who wasn't the normal Serene Ein knew and love. He ran downstairs but he was too late. The swift harpuia was a small person in the distance once Ein opened the door. Before the angel sighed, he ran and jumped into one of the bushes.

"Ein." the blue arc said, looking outside.

_This isn't good. I can't continue my mission if Serene finds me._ Ein said to himself, knowing that he was probably the only one that was aware of the "problem" and one of the few that was willing to solve it.

The angel ducked and watched as the curious arc left the house. As the coast cleared, Ein stood up and bolted into Fia's and Lina's house. Once inside, he locked the door and calmly walked upstairs. Rose was still sleeping in her bed, while Ein entered his room. The sad angel sat on his bed and attempted to formula a new plan.

_ What can I do now? Rebecca is going to say I'm a pervert and Serene ... will definitely support that. I can't just roam around the bushes, because everyone will be suspicious of me. What can I do now?_ _Why do these things have to happen to me? Why can't the Elder be the pervert?_ The anguish angel said to himself. It seems that his perverse actions of the past were still holding him back. Even a rumor seemed to bring a lot of trouble to poor Ein.

The angel of misfortune was stuck with no hope. During the last April Fool's Day, he was able to get around by a lucky amnesia. Now the perverted angel was out of ideas of getting around Elendia. In this sad time, Ein saw a glimmer of hope. In one of his pockets, a small white light glared into his eye. The angel looked the source and reached in his pocket.

He pulled out his old relic. It was the green vile that Soala had given him in the morning.

_The gender changing potion..... Well ... sadly enough..._ Ein said to himself as he walked

to the bathroom. _I was going to save this for Claude... but I guess desperate times call for _

_desperate needs. _Ein looked at the clear green liquid, with the label carefully made by Soala. He

shook the vile and show noticed that it was mostly clear, fresh and viscous. Unlike Cierra's magic, Soala's spells was more stable and generally worked without a hitch or an aftereffect. Ein eyed the bottle and realized it was the only possible solution available. The angel swooshed the bottled and watched the liquid knowing that the green concoction held his fate.

_The only good thing about the day is that the mages weren't affected by Cierra's mishap. If they did.... all hell would really break loose. Is this the will of the Gods or fate? No matter what I guess.... this will be the end of my manhood... for sometime hopefully. [4ô] _Ein said to himself. He took one last full breath before he pushed up the cork. He placed the top on the sink as he watched the green potion one last time.

_I knew this body well._ Ein proclaimed to himself, as if this was death row.

Ein hesitantly poured it down his throat. The fruity, tangy, apple flavored liquid went down without a hitch as he looked into the mirror.

_Hmm... Maybe this doesn't work after all. I guess there isn't an easy way out to this love problem. _Ein said to himself. And yes these would be his last words.

Suddenly, Ein felt his stomach warm up and growl in pain as he slowly fell to his knees. Ein bit his lip while he tried to contain the heat and pain. He fell onto the ground. The sensation lasted a few seconds.

_GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! [3╬] the_ angel yelled in his mind, while the "transformation" was taking place. Seconds became hours as Ein wanted the throbbing pain to end. Exactly one "day" later it did.

Twenty-four seconds after consuming the liquid, the pain ebbed as Ein regained control of his body. The angel got up and looked at his hands.

_They look a bit softer and undefined but that's mostly it. _

Then he looked into the mirror.

The angel saw a feminine person in the reflection. While he... erm she was wearing Ein's clothing and had Ein's eye, skin and hair color, she looked completely different from the perverted angel.

She had long silky smooth hair that flowed to the left side of her waist. Her face was smooth, silky, and soft, just like a baby's behind. Ein's sharp eyes were replaced with softer, rounder eye shapes and her lips were blood red. Her skin color was a bit whiter than Ein's but that did not seem out of place. It seemed to give her a mysterious aura that drew the attention of a certain angel.

She looked down and saw that she did somehow fit in Ein's clothing. Her bustier chest seemed to push Ein's shirt to it limits, as it looks like it was going to rip. She spun around and noticed that her waist line was smaller. She seemed to have lost the muscular outline Ein had but in its place was beauty. The hairless, skinnier legs seem to enhance her look. Her feet barely fit into Ein's shoes as she glanced up back into the face on the reflection.

_This is me!? _ The angel said to himself.

She moved her arms up and the reflection copied her actions. She touched the mirror and the image did too.

_This.... is me!_ The girly angel said, accepting her fate.

Soon, his perverted side appeared. Her left hand vibrated as they slowly approached her chest. She used her right hand to stop the shaking but soon realized why she was doing that.

_Must resist the urge to feel breasts._ Ein said to himself as she "fought" her left hand. The angel realized that it would all go downhill once the fingers make contact. _Must not… violate this new body. I must.... resist these perverted urges. _Using his mind, he slowly suppressed his darker desires. The angel sighed as she wondered if this truly was the better plan.

At that moment, a certain feline walked in. Rose wondered why the bathroom was noisy and walked in. The familiar looked up and stopped before she passed the doorway. Rose glanced up and down at the alluring, unexplained female angel.

_Meeeeeow. That is one beautiful lady. __[5ö] _Rose said looking up at her master.

Ein heard everything and the audible meows but ignored her acting as if she was trying on new clothing.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeowwwwwwwwww! MEOW!" Rose said out loud.

_Why can't you hear m!? I'm right here. Oh wait.... _Rose stopped her ramblings as she came to one depressing conclusion.

_ The only one who could hear and respond to me is Ein [4ô]. _

The cat glared up and meowed, attempting to interact with the new "guest." She jumped onto the table and made herself known with a loud meow.

The "guest" looked for the source and saw Rose.

"Aww." Ein said, pretending to pet Rose. "What a cute cat."

_This feels like... Ein? _Rose said to herself, as she watched the hand pet her.

_She must be catching onto me. _Ein said to himself as she took one step towards the door.

The cat jumped on her face.

"Bad Rose." Ein instinctively yelled out. His alibi was broken.

_Ein I knew it. _The cat said hugging her master's face. _Why are you acting like this? Do you... want to have these sort of RELATIONSHIPS with the GIRLS!? _

"No." she said, pulling the cat off of her face. She walked with the cat and got on her bed. She laid down, while the cat jumped, coping the angel's actions, and stood close to her mouth, listening intently.

"See.... I...." Ein whispered. He explained what happened (the whole story thus far, excluding everything Rose saw). "And that's that." Ein said in a near silent tone, finishing his short summary.

_Well... its good that you don't have a weird fetish. However.... you need a name._

_ "_I haven't thought of that." Ein said to himself as he moved one of her hands to her chin.

_Need help?_ A cooperative Rose said, looking up at her master's face.

"Yes definitely. I know it would be strange if I used: Fia, Lina, Serene, Cierra, Soala, Rebecca, Richie, Mursya, Meute, Mylene or even, Molan."

_Wow you have a good memory. Maybe not... maybe it's just a lot of close encounters that your body would body enjoyed. _Rose mockingly said.

"No its not!" she said, turning away from Rose.

_Even as a girl, you still blush at my comments. [1 ] _Rose happily yelled out.

The angel turned away as her back faced Rose.

_Aww isn't that cute._ Rose said, walking around her master. _Hmm don't you need a female name?_

".... Yes I would." the angel said, looking at her cat with a serious face.

_What about Mary? _The familiar suggested.

"Nope. I want something ... more original." the angel said.

_Hmm... Su, Nadie, Emily, Hirako, Jennie...._

"What about Diana?" the angel suggested, look back down at her pondering cat.

_That isn't half-bad actually._

"Well that's the least of my worries." Diana said, looking at her room. "I need... some feminine clothing."

_Why don't you try the girls' clothing? __[5ö] You know where they store them and you've looked at their closets... _Rose craftily suggested.

"Erm no. The last thing I want to do is to look like them. What I need..." Ein started to say.

Suddenly "that" memory replayed in his mind. It was a recollection about a strange gift a certain mage had given him on one fateful day. It would be something he would never forget.

- - - - -

About five days before the "First" April Fool's Day in Riviera came....

At about 9:00PM, Ein received a flying mail, telling him that he should wake up early, before the sunrise, and go to the Magical Guild. It was an unmarked letter but Ein decided to take the risk, knowing that rewards come with risks.

Early in the morning, Ein sneaked out the house, in the darker forest of Elendia. The sky was still a dark starry blue, as he headed towards the Magical Guild. Besides the occasional sound of birds chirping and wildlife sleeping, the village was completely silent. Ein noiselessly crept around town like a stalker, making sure that he would not wake up anymore. After spending a grueling fifteen minutes, the angel made it to the entrance.

Ein, using Cierra's primitive magical torch, entered the dark cavern. The entrance lit up with the plethora of crystals reflecting the stray ambient light. He passed rocks and formations as the angel approached the guild. The fire suddenly exploded, as Ein threw the handle into the ground. The ambers flew in every direction, as Ein fell back into the ground. He raised his hands to protect his body and face.

Some unknown force pulled him back and shielded him from the fire with a green circular barrier. The magician weakened the spell as the embers died. He looked into a shadow for the source of the magic.

"And that's why you don't trust Cierra." a certain familiar voice said.

"Claude!?" Ein yelled out.

The dryad covered Ein's mouth as the hooded man nodded. He released Ein and walked into the cavern. The confused angel followed to the depths of the guild. To many others, it seems like the cave was just one linear path from the entrance to the guild but that isn't the case. Past the winding desks, Ein found himself in a secret part of the cave. The angel bumped into Claude, who took off his brown hood.

The smiling dryad pointed his hand into the darkness.

"And this is my gift." Claude quietly announced to Ein, as his light magic activated. Two circular spells, position to the left and right of Ein on the ceiling glowed white as light beams appeared from them. They struck something resting in the center of the room. The angel focused his eyes upon.... a skirt uniform?

"Erm... what is this exactly?" the angel said attempting not to sound rude.

"Glad you asked. You see I know you're a pervert and well... have desires that need to be met. So I decided to create a girl's uniform."

"You didn't happen to steal this from Cierra or Soala right." Ein said, interrupting the dryad.

"Of course not! Who do you take me for? Anyway it is a, short-sleeved, milk white colored, silk blouse and a black blazer with pink highlights on top. The buttons have a golden color and there is a breast pocket with a logo of feather's from an angel's wing. For the lower part of the body there is a knee-length blue skirt with pink stripes. The jacket has a few pockets inside so you don't have always to carry a backpack." Claude said, concluding his description.

"What purpose would I have 'using' this and why did you ever create it?" the befuddled angel said.

"You see...." Claude said, resting his right hand on Ein's left shoulder. "Knowing that you're a pervert, you will inevitably be peeping and eventually be bored with that. Later on you might try looking into their closets doing who knows what and probably making babies with.... possible every female in the village. Because of that I decided to make you this, so you can wear girl's clothing without being ashamed or having anyone else know about it."

"I never said I wanted to wear this type of clothing. I also don't think I'll be sneaking around into peoples' closets or making babies anytime soon." The extremely confused angel said, wondering if Claude if under the influence of Cierra's potion, or that this was not the dryad he knew.

"In any case," the cryptic dryad said, ignoring Ein's remarks. "I know sometime in the near future that you'll be doing this so I thought I would make it for you. And no I don't have ESP. I just have a strange feeling you'll want something like this for April Fool's Day." the Earth wizard said, staring into Ein's eyes.

"You know I don't dress up for aesthetic reasons right?" the angel said, stepping away from Claude and removing the wizard's hand off his shoulder.

"Yes but you seem to forget one crucial fact. You sir are in a harem. This dress will be your savior one way or another. If you don't use it, then you can give it and sweeten your relationship with the girl of your choice! [1 ]" Claude said, walking away from Ein. "I called you hear early because it would be strange if you carried a dress. As I said before, the decision and usage is yours. Think of this as an option, if you need it. And if you're looking for my advice I wouldn't go for Cierra if I were you.

"Why is that?" Ein said, watching the wise, cryptic, sage leave the room.

"Let's just say it is my intuition but she's probably going to stay clumsy for years to come. The last thing you need is to find out that she lit the bed because of a nightmare. After all, magic users are an interesting lot. Because of their capacity, strange things can happen when the caster is put under certain conditions." the voice said, fading with each step.

With that strange knowledge, the angel accepted the dress. He carried it without remorse and stored it in his "hidden" room that he "made." Behind the bed is a shallow room, where Ein hid certain "materials" that he didn't want the girls to know. There he stored that uniform with some magical pins that did not damage the fabric.

- - - - -

Diana sighed at that recollection.

_Did Claude really look into the future? _Ein thought to himself. _I hope that is just a coincidence. If it isn't...then Claude may have more magical powers that people don't know about. _

The angel got off the bed and carefully moved it back. Afterwards she closed the window, covered them in blinds and then locked the room. Rose curiously watched as Diana opened her secret room. She pulled out her uniform that was wrinkle free. There were no dust and wood particles either. She laid it on her bed as she noticed Rose.

"Shoo." Diana said, as she went to the door.

_But I'm your familiar. It is not like I'm going to tell anyone anything. Plus I can't ever speak to people. _Rose pleaded.

The annoyed angel pushed the cat out of her room, before she was able to see the uniform, and locked the door. Diana looked at the small mirror on the desk one last time. Diana turned away and started undressing. Her hands quivered as they approached her... Ein's shirt.

_Must not touch... myself._ Ein said to himself, as his hand approached the bottom of the shirt. Soon, Ein realized what he was doing. While he was disrobing himself, the angel was now a girl. In fact, with the mirror on the desk, the perverted angel could see every inch of "this" person, without have to fear anything because Ein is a girl. Again, his dark thoughts quelled in his brain, as the angel contemplated on what to do next. Undoubtedly changing her clothes would take a lot longer than it should.

- - - - -

Outside in the open world, the young, children, trio set out to find the "evil" Seaera. Unlike the morning, they decided to be more alert and active. They roamed, with Lina and Molan dragging the unwilling Gill in the back. They left Fia's house and started towards the Grove of Repose, in hopes of seeing the arc.

As they approached their destination, Lina and Molan, pulled Gill into the bushes. They watched a frantic arc, run around, looking for her beloved Ein.

_Wh-why did Ein reject me? _The arc said to herself.

"Nao itz taime two gat hour revengy." Lina said, to the other two.

"Butt, wat doo wii dloo?" Molan said, enjoying the frilly pink dressed arc run around like an idiot.

It occurred to the two girls in the group that they did not have a plan. While they wanted their revenge, the two did not come up with any prank to get back at her. The duo turned to Gill.

_Why me!? _The young child said. Their stares pierced the young boy in blue as he felt the burden of reality.

_Think, think, think Gill! Now is your chance to shine and pull a good prank. You have two aids. All you need is a prank or two. _Gill said to himself. The frustrated child sprite, kept on thinking until the light bulb came.

He whispered his plan and the girls set it into motion. _I wonder if this is how Ein felt when he's empowered with his harem. _

_Hmm what's this?_ Gill said in his mind, as he saw a shroom next to his feet. The child pulled up the small, frail, red topped, mushroomwith white dots. Meanwhile, Lina and Molan crawled to different bushes. They treated the nearby bushes as a bastion and made mud with the dirt underneath themselves. The two made mud balls and carefully aimed it towards the unlucky arc. Once Gill took a good smell of that plant, he heard the screams.

"Ahhhh! [3╬]" the blue arc said, as mud strained her perfect pink dress. Brown mud balls, struck the arc from the front and behind. Lina aimed for her face and stomach while Molan aimed for her butt. Serene used her hands to block the frontal attacks but fragments flew to her face. Gill watched, as Serene turned around, in hopes of stopping the attack from behind. Rather than saving the back of her dress, she was impaled to the head by a rock, covered in mud. The arc fell, as the two young girls revealed themselves.

With brown stains on their clothing, the two continued their assault, as Serene's dress turned into a mosaic, dirt art. Gill approached the arc with a smile as she took multiple shots in the face.

"Andz doon't u ferget itz! [3╬] "An angry Lina said, releasing one of the projectiles.

"Dats raight! [3╬] " Molan said as she straddled onto the blacked out arc.

"Why don't you make her eat this?" Gill said, handing her older sister the shroom.

The sister forced open Serene's mouth and made her swallow the deadly drug.

"Dank u Grill." Molan said as she got off of Serene and hugged her younger brother. The older Lina hugged the two, as they stood inches away from the arc.

"Letz goo partay." Lina said, as she released the two from her embrace.

The now angry arc got up from that assault. Serene felt a burning sensation of pure black revenge. The shroom took effect as she hallucinated. Rather than seeing a young Gill, she saw Ein.

"EIN!?" the arc yelled out as the trio turned to the blue arc.

"Wat?" Lina said in a confused tone.

"Wat kaind off sharoom dad u gibe her?" Molan asked her brother.

"I... don't know." Gill said as he felt Serene.

The arc pushed "Ein" down and shoved the girls away from him.

"Now where were we?" the smiling arc said, as her face closed in on Gill's.

The young girls watched as Serene did some "adult" things to Gill such as kissing. Their faces were bright red, as they attempted to keep their eyes open. They "learned" many things they shouldn't have.

Unfortunately for Serene, other "guests" came. Rebecca, who was walking to the grove, came upon "that" frightening scene. Luckily, she didn't even notice Lina or Molan.

_I never knew that Serene was a pedophile. That would explain why she likes to make fun of Lina. Maybe that's why I should have believed in Ein. [4ô] Well, I feel sorry for leaving him. _The harpuia said to herself. Rather than indulging her time and watching the event play out, the heavy hearted harpuia headed towards Fia's and Lina's house in hopes of making up.

- - - - -

As she approached the clearing, she saw Fia, who was walking towards the same house.

"Fia!? But I'm Fia!" Rebecca said.

Fia looked up and saw the harpuia. "What?" the confused sprite said out loud.

_That's impossible. Unless..._ Rebecca said as she touched Fia's head.

Fia used her hand and stopped the assailing finger before it reached the target.

"What are you doing?" an annoyed Fia said.

_But.... does that mean? Did my body change?_ Rebecca said as she looked down. Rather than seeing her familiar white dress she saw some white and yellow fur. _It can't be true. But if that's the case.... who's in my body!?_

"Who are you?" Rebecca yelled out.

"I'm Fia, the granddaughter of the Elder. I don't know what you are trying to say." the sprite responded.

"What are you talking about? You are not Fia! [3╬]" the angry harpuia shouted.

"What? So I'm Rebecca and your Fia?" the sprite said, mimicking the harpuia's tone.

_It is definitely a smart person so it can't be Lina or the other children. It probably isn't Kyle or his family. It probably isn't the people that usually hanging at the Grove or the spring either. So it must be: Ladie, grandfather, Claude, Ritz, Soala or Ein. If it is Ein though..._ the harpuia's mind drifted and returned back to reality, when Fia was poking her.

"I thought you were dead already. I guess you like to dream in the open." Fia said.

_ Neither Ritz nor Soala talks about dreams. _

"So um... what do you like to do, Fia?" Rebecca asks in a polite tone with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry I don't know you very well. I'm Fia, how do you do?" Fia politely said.

_It must be someone who doesn't know Rebecca. Ein knows her.... so do the people at the Magical Guild so it is either the Elder or Ladie, and I think I know who it is. _Rebecca excited said in her mind.

"So.... what do you think of Ein?"

"I think he's a polite and charming young man. Sure he maybe perverted and a peeper, but he means no harm." Fia said, as Rebecca's hope sank.

"Grandfather!?" Rebecca yelled out, quickly fumbling and putting her hands together.

"Fia, my dear?" Fia said, recognizing Fia's gesture.

Rebecca jumped and happily hugged Fia. This heartwarming reunion came to the close as she realized that it was her grandfather that was in her body.

"Grandfather, what did you do to my body?" Rebecca said, staring up at Fia with her leery eyes.

"Let's just say I have quite a bit of fun. It was a bumpy start I'm sure Ein wouldn't mind as well. The 'test drive' wasn't that bad either." Fia lightly said.

"What did YOU DO TO IT! [3╬]" Rebecca said, removing her hands that were choking... her body!?

Fia luckily stepped back in the nick of time, as she watched the harpuia, with angry eyes.

"Yes dear, I had fun and I've ruined your body for marriage." the evil Fia said with a smile.

Tears rolled down Rebecca's eyes, as she fell onto her knees.

"April Fool's Day! [1 ]" the sprite said with a warm smile.

Rebecca looked up at the face. She then stood up, while tears were still flowing, and smacked Fia.

"Your mean!" Rebecca said, as Fia massaged the right cheek that was slapped.

"You realize that even if I did ruin your body, you would probably be marrying Ein anyway?" Fia whispered in Rebecca ear.

"I guess you're right." Rebecca said "By the way, why are you here?"

"Well I left something in your house... so I decided to get it." Fia said as she started towards the door.

Rebecca followed behind her as Fia's hand closed onto the door knob. She tried to turn it but nothing happened. Fia side stepped and over turned a small dotted rock. She picked up a key and pushed it into the lock.

"How did you know about that?" Rebecca said.

"There are many things I know that I don't tell you." the wise Fia said, as she turned the handle.

The two looked inside and saw Diana who was approaching the door in a dress.

"Hello?" Diana said in a soft tone.

_What a beautiful lady._ The two said to themselves. There was an eerie awkwardly silence afterward, then the two innocently stared at the fidgeting angel. The peerless angel's motions only seem to amplify her cuteness.

"Umm..." the blushing angel said, staring down into the ground.

"Oh sorry, it is just that you a really cute person [1 ]." Fia said.

"By the way, who are you exactly, if you don't mind us asking?" the concerned Rebecca said, still ogling Diana,

"Oh, sorry about that." Diana said, bowing in apology. The angle knew decided to show some manners. _Well at least I'm getting positive feedback. _Ein said to himself. "I'm Diana and I'm looking for my brother."

"I'm Rebecca." the harpuia said, while also bowing. "This is Fia." the harpuia, pointed to her friend and continued on talking. "Your brother?"

"Yes my brother." the lying angel said. _Well this will be a good disguise for the day._ "His name is Ein. Have you seen him?" she lured the two and looked at them with her "puppy" eyes. They took the bait.

"EIN!?" the two yelled out in surprise.

"He never told us about you!" Fia yelled out.

"Well..." Diana starts to explain. "He doesn't like to talk about family. He is the shy type that likes to listen and observe, more so than talk."

"You can say that again." Fia said.

Rebecca glared at the sprite before she started asking more questions. "So umm..... Why were you here, if you don't mind us asking?"

The angel sighed before she started talking. "Well I WOULD be in school but we have a weeklong break. If I remember correctly, it is called Spring Break. Because of that, I decided to visit my older brother and see how he is doing. Where is he by the way?"

"I see. Well I frankly have no clue. Do you Fia?" Rebecca said, turning to the green sprite.

"Hmm." Fia said, as she started rubbing her beard with her pointer finger. She tried to reach for her facial hair, which was missing. "Nope. Maybe we should try asking around." the sprite said, as she left the doorway. "If I hear anything, I'll send you two a message."

"Ok thanks grand....!" Rebecca started to say before she stopped herself.

"Do your parents know where you are?" the harpuia, said as her motherly instincts kick in.

"Of course. I didn't tell Ein since I wanted this to be a surprise. Is today a special holiday by any chance?" Diana said, as she walked towards Rebecca.

"Well... that's one way to put it. [4ô]" Rebecca said, as she thought of a way to explain this day. "It... Today is April Fool's Day."

"Do you mind if I erm.... touch your tail?" the curious angel said, looking at the lolling tail.

"Umm... sure!"

Diana's hand quickly caught the tail and stroked it like it was Rose's tail. This shocked and surprised Rebecca at first but the constant motion calmed the harpuia down.

"Oh yeah, what do you think of your brother Ein?" the curious Rebecca said.

"Well..." _Shit. _Ein said to himself. He may act like a cold-hearted leader, but on the inside he's a warm loving person. He may not find the right way to express his feeling but... at least he tries. While he may make some mistakes... he is a natural strategist. While he may make you do strange things, my brother does know how to handle situations. Just remember that he's a little shy, so please, take care of him for me." Diana said bowing down in "gratitude."

Rebecca's face turned red as she didn't know to respond. She could only bow down in response. Unfortunately, they both struck each other's heads. While Rebecca was repeatedly apologizing for her mistakes, the witches were in their own trouble.

- - - -

Right after Ein consumed the potion...

From a bird's point of view, the stone caverns of the magical guild were motionless as they have been for ages. There were two skylights, one above Claude's table and another in the middle of the larger room containing Cierra's and Soala's work benches. The blue swallow was flying across the village to get to another place. The avian knew nothing of Cierra and her mishaps. Gracefully, it glided on its cushion of air. It glanced occasionally back and forth, to look into the surrounding air space. What it did not except was fire.

A large column of fire rose from the sky light. The creature quickly darted to the left, as the tower touched the skyline. The bird stared in awe. The fire column lasted for ten seconds as it disappeared as quickly as it came. The avian cautiously flew around the chimneys and other "openings" that could have columns of searing flame appear from them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? [3╬] " An angry Soala yelled out.

The once clean place was now covered in embers. The air was smoky and heavy. Stray papers and other documents were turned into soot while books were set ablaze. While the stone was intact, the surfaces were singed and covered in black marks. The bottle, the spell was contained in, turned into glass particles on Cierra's table.

Since Cierra was use to fiery disasters, her body fared better than Soala's. Her hand was burning and there were light first degree burns on her hand. While her clothes turned into black ash, she protected herself in the last instant, by creating a fire shield that acted like a heat sink. The fire witch waved her hand and destroyed the embers while she looked at her staff, which is now just an orb resting on her table.

Soala fared worse, but like Cierra, protected herself at the last instant. Sharp glass particles, nicked and scratched her arms which were covering her head. They were covered in red lines, some of which were creating blood drops. Like Cierra, the wing mage was now nude, aside from her boots which were protected by her desk. She opened her eyes, once the spell died and looked at the now disaster zone created by the clumsy fire witch.

"Erm... Sorry. I poured a bit too much." Cierra said, with a relaxed, calm smile.

"A BIT? More like a lot! Look at this place." Soala said, pointing to the missing charts on the wall.

"Look, just because something got lit on fire, doesn't mean it is a disaster. The tables and desks are still here." Cierra pointed out.

"Duh. They are made of stone. They are hopefully the only thing you can't destroy by fire. Geez. What are we going to do with you?" the still angry Soala said, covering her mouth with her hand to stop the ash air from reaching her lungs.

_I wonder how Ein handles these situations. _Soala said to herself, wondering if the clumsy witch acts differently in front of Ein. The wing mage raised her glowing wand and create a gentle storm. The elemental spell carried the soot away from her desk. Like a maid, she started to clean her surroundings. Unfortunately, Claude's "system" had other things to say.

The dryad's anti-fire spell glowed in a ceiling, as it created an eerie sound. The witches looked it and watched a spell form. A green triangle split itself into three triangles of the same size. The large circle appeared as the triangles stopped on the circumference. The circle rotated and created a torrent of H20.

The liquid appeared from the stone wall, by the spell. The faster it rotated, the quicker the water flew. It covered the ground and rose to the girls' knees in an instant. The cold liquid drenched the girls, as they screamed as used their own spells to stop the flow. Cierra's fire combined with the liquid to form steam, which didn't help their visibility. Soala used her tornado spell but there was too much water to move. The water rose above their chest as the "pool" turned into a river, carrying the two. The books were contained by magical spells, which shielded them from their watery demise. The girl's screamed as they were carried by the "lake" of cold water.

They landed in front of the cavern with the angry Ritz. While the miner was still dressed, he was covered in the water. The girl's were sneezing in the sun, while the miner was breaking open his heat pad. There were streams of H20 flowing from the entrance, away from the cavern as Ritz yelled at the mages. The spell slowed down, stopped and returned to its original size of a green, millimeter, equilateral, triangle, barely visible to the naked eye.

While they were bickering like children, "she" came. After expressing her sympathy for a few minutes, she decided to take Diana around the village. What seemed to be a good idea came to an abrupt end when Diana and Rebecca came upon the two "exhibitionist" witches.

Rebecca stopped their debate with a loud and sharp gasp. The debaters turned and watched the harpuia. They noticed a hand on her shoulder, and then saw the peevish angel. She, like Rebecca, had a rose red face, but for a completely different reason. Rather than blushing, because of their lack of decency and behavior, Ein.... have other perverted and indecent thoughts flowing through his mind. It had been awhile since the angel was peeping at the springs, so Ein was "more than ready" as Rose had put it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? [3╬]" the furious Rebecca yelled out. Her angry tone shocked everyone else because she never revealed her dark side.

Ritz silently giggled, as Rebecca focused on the witches. Their bodies were dripping water, as they felt the cold air around their bare body. The wind picked up as the two started to sneeze. It seemed simple and logical that they wind and fire mage would use their magical spells to relieve themselves of the sudden temperature shift but alas something in the water affected them.

Their minds and mouth attempted to chant a spell but nothing came. The witches wondered what was worse. The fact that they were unable to use their magical spells when they most need it, the fact that were displaying "everything" in front of their "rivals" or the fact that Rebecca's menacing glare could undoubted leave a dark lasting impression. The only thing that was missing was Ein, but the shy person easily took his place.

The two glared at her mysterious yet beautiful body. It seemed so very familiar to them but they mind were unable to make the connection.

"Is this what people in Elendia normally do for fun?" the now composed but somewhat "angry," angel said. "I never realized that people would be that loose in a village. Maybe I shouldn't let my brother stay here then. "Diana acted as an "angry, concerned" sister who was looking over her older brother. And it worked.

"No... it's just that... their 'special' people." Rebecca whispered back, attempting to persuade Diana.

"I heard that." the two said getting up from the standing water. Even in their "poor" state, they were able to refute Rebecca's message.

"I'm not like that witch." the wing mage said, pointing to the fire mage.

"What's that suppose to mean? [3╬]" Cierra angrily said.

There messages and emotions died as they were a few feet away from the "new" lady.

Diana instinctively stepped away because Ein is still a healthy perverted male. Before she realized it, she ran, just like Ein when he was peeping. Although what she heard was surprising.

"Now look what you did. [3╬]" Rebecca yelled out. "You scared Ein's little sister away with your breasts."

The two were shocked and looked at each other. Ritz's ears twitched up and down as he quickly walked into the cave, pretending not to hear anything.

Rebecca gave a heavy sigh at the two witches. "Ok you two get dressed, while I try to find her and attempt to persuade her that this doesn't normally happen in this village." The harpuia turned away as the worst case scenario came to her mind. "If... it all fails..... We will lose.... Ein." Rebecca said as a tear appeared on her eye.

The two had grave faces as they learned about the gravity of their actions. The mages rushed back into their guild but not with some painful slips to the ground. Rebecca disappeared after Diana.

_This isn't good. _Rebecca said to herself. _She could easily be lost in the forest. _But she wasn't.

- - - -

_I think I played my "role" too well. _Diana said to herself, when she ran into someone. She quickly used her hands and landed on all four, making sure that her dress isn't stained. _Geez. This is a pain attempting to not get anything on this dress. _She looked ahead and saw Mylene, who was walking and thinking intensely.

She looked at Diana and said "Ein!? Is that you?"

The surprised angel was shocked. _Stay calm Ein. This may not be what you think. She could just be under Cierra's influence or seeing things._

"It is you!" the sprite yelled out.

_Crap. I sense a lot of pain in the future. _Ein said to himself.

"But why are you in a dress and why do you have... breasts?" Mylene said, wondering if they were something Chappi made. "So... did Chappi make them or are they grapefruits?" the sprite said as she got up from the ground. In either case, she raised her hand and touched them. "They feel awfully real so it must be Chappi's handiwork."

The angel felt a strong sensation and now knew how the girl's felt when he did "it." It was a unique feeling that could not be described in words. It stopped her from instantly raising her fist for five seconds which was enough time for the swift Fia to catch up.

She came upon that scene and was quickly reminded that it was not Ein on the "action" end. It was Mylene who was somehow doing "it" with a smile!? Before Fia could say anything....

"Wait..... Are they real? How did you get these..." were the last words the "feeling" sprite said, as Diana punched her on the cheek.

She raised her left arm to cover her chest while she placed she right fist out, ready to stop the next attack. _This is probably how a girl feels when I ... do it. [4ô] I hope a lot of people don't coming up and feel them. Otherwise, a lot of people aren't going to remember what happened on April Fool's Day. __[3╬]_

"How dare you do this to a girl!? [3╬]" Diana angrily yelled out.

"Mylene what are you doing!?" Fia said, appearing behind Diana. She walked up and helped the mother sprite with now a red mark on her left cheek.

"Well aren't you Ein?" the confused sprite said.

"No, I'm his little sister." the angel said, crossing both her arms in front of her chest.

That commented shocked the mom as she thought that statement was a lie.

"Ein… never had a sister! You're just lying." Mylene yelled out.

Rebecca rushed in before the situation got worse and explained everything to the ignorant mother.

"Erm.... I'm really sorry for what I did." the sprite said while bowing down in shame.

The angel just shook her head and sighed. "If this wasn't a holiday...." Diana started to say, raising a fist in the air.

"Heh heh heh.[4ô]" Rebecca said with her fake smile. She understood the delicacy of the situation and knew that one wrong move could set off a catastrophe. Being the mediator she had to offset Diana's rage or else...

- - - - -

Sometime ago in a hole not so far, far away...

A midget called Chappi was climbing up the walls of a six foot tall trap. To mostly everyone else, it would be an easy challenge but to someone that was height challenged... it would prove to be a problem. After the pit was covered, the trapper left the poor smith in the hole. The mad person climbed the side as if it was Mount Everest. His hand dug into the soft dirt, as he pulled himself up without a pick. Many times he slipped and fell back but after thirty minutes, he broke through the surface.

Chappi looked around for the mischievous trapper. He crawled a few feet, towards the bushes to rest and hide from the cruel hole. Before that happened the childish trio ran across the midget. To be more precise, Lina kicked him in the stomach, as he rolled away into the foliage. "Dam you squirt." He jumped up, attempting to fly but fell back to the ground. The smith looked back and saw that he had no wings.

_This can't be happening to me? _The midget said to himself. _I have no wings! I can't let Ein see me like this. Wait.... Why did I say that? Does that mean!_ Chappi blushed at the thought of Ein and how influential he had become in his err... her life. Quickly, the midget hid himself, before he was kicked or trampled by another passerby.

Unlike Ein and the trio, Chappi wanted to solve the situation then and there. The smith didn't want to wait and watch. His patience was thin, as he ran behind the trio, waiting for a good chance to strike. Before he knew it, they were long gone.

_So this is what happens when I have short legs. _The smith said to himself.

Without a shred of patience in his body, Chappi decided to run anyway, hoping to meet them at some point.

- - - -

Fia was having fun trying to be a good mediator between two individuals. It was a one sided argument since she witnessed the event and knew what happened. Like a good judge, she was trying to end it without any bloodshed or any other disasters that could potentially destroy Elendia.

"Why did you steal and eat my precious pie!" Richie yelled out to Mursya.

Fia had to stop Richie before she used one of her "special" canisters filled with some unknown content.

"SILENCE!" the arbiter said to Richie. "So tell what you were doing before the incident." the polite sprite asked the perpetrator.

"I was hungry and..." Mursya started to say. "It was de...de-delicious."

"Of course it was. It was for Ein." Reiche said. She covered her mouth one second too late in covering her mouth.

"It always has to come back to him." Fia annoyingly said, while shaking her head back and forth. "He was my best student too."

Mursya stopped crying and Reiche started at Fia.

"Did you two.... d-d-do it often?" Mursya asked.

"Does that mean you've tried other people?" Reiche asked with shiny eyes.

"Oh great. [4ô]" the green sprite said, taking a step back from the two. They inched forward as Fia stepped back with a horrible expression on her face.

_Girls are too curious for their own good. _Fia said to herself.

- - - - -

Diana "felt" that justice wasn't served and promptly left the judge and case all together. She pretended to be angry and acted like cautious sister. Everyone believed it.

"Wait" the patient Rebecca said, as she silently followed behind the stomping Diana. The sensitive Diana doubled her pace and soon disappeared into the forest as Ein had done once before.

Rebecca sighed as magic would only go so far. She found out that she couldn't keep up with Ein, when they were leaving Lacrima Castle in a race-like fashion. In one instant, he was in front of her. In another, he disappeared around a corner. The green sprite turned back and looked at the "criminal."

- - - - -

A/N: Weird pronoun gender issue- Remember that Ein is a guy and would be talking/thinking to himself (in his mind). However if he speaks then it would be Diana, the body of Ein, speaking which would make it a girl. Remember that Ein himself is in a girl's body but his "inside" gender doesn't change. The outside features do change. So Ein's body is a girl so "she" would be acting and doing all the action, but Ein's mind would be talking and thinking to himself. A simpler way to think of it is this. Actions relating to the mind would still be male while physical/visible actions would be female.

The gender changing idea came from SNSC where the player could pick the gender of the main character at the very beginning, which made the game more unique. Because of the different gender, the NPCs would have different things to say, making a 2nd or 3rd play through still interesting.

Unfortunately, I can't really apply the same thought process with everyone else, since the names are non-exclusive. That is to say there would be a name for the "real," physical person and another for the person in their head, which would create a huge mess.

As for my next update…. it might take two months due to the one month long winter break. Until the next update.

**Reform Without Wasted Draws - The Legend of Koizumi - 01**


	9. Ch09 Another World

April Fool's Day in Riviera II

Chapter IX Another World

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, that's close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

A/N: I though this was already on FF but I guess it isn't. Anyway, I've typed of 68KB ( 16 pages/ 10K words) of text for this chapter.

Sorry for the delay. Midterms/ school and final kill what shred of time I have left. I've checked this chapter once so odds are there are some mistakes.

The only other update is that whispers are now in () rather than "", just like Riviera the Promised Land.

I should add that my carriage returns aren't registering when I transferred my file to Open Office, so you might see random returns in the page. Remember that Fanfiction "edits" the formatting of the page so random things, such as short one sentence paragraphs can exist. Beware of this.

- - - -

Diana was "angrily sulking" about the groping, as well as the witches "lewd actions." Rebecca attempted to follow the angel, believing that she was Ein's "last" hope. Although she has not confirmed her lovely feeling, she did however, want Ein to stay in Elendia. Unless he had to leave, as a direct order from a heavenly authority, Rebecca would not allow it. Even if he did leave, the sprite would probably find some way to join him, as with the "group." Possibly in his bags or something of that nature.

The sun was still shining gloriously above the horizon, watching everyone below. The day grew more chaotic as each hour passed. More people were active and more confusion stirred the melting pot called Elendia. Today could be called April Fool's Day in Riviera but Ein and the sun had other things to say. The angel would probably call it Hell's Paradise, and the sun would say that this day is a lively, loud, chaotic day.

- - - - -

A midget was running in the large forest of Elendia. To him, grasses were bushes, bushes were trees and trees were skyscrapers. The smith, with his short height, was exhausted after running a mile in the never-ending woods surrounding the village called Elendia. He laid himself on the ground, in the middle of the trail, with his head to one side gasping for oxygen.

_ This is... hell. _The midget said to himself.

Suddenly, the loud footsteps pierced the silent air.

_ Move, dammit. [+] _Chappi said to himself. However, the body did not move. Like a car without fuel, it cannot move, even if it wanted to. The nightmare awakened in his mind once more. His fear of feet and heavy footsteps created momentum. The midget shivered.

_ MOVE! _Chappi yelled in his mind, but his body only shook in disbelief.

After three seconds, his right index finger started to move. His growling teeth, turned into a smile of hope as he inched forward. As the pointer moved one inch, the nearby foliage shook. The midget realized his fate, as nothing would save him. The painful moment seemed to play itself again and again in his mind.

One second later, he was "punted" in the chest.

The sensation surged throughout his mind, as tears appeared in his eyes. The same area was struck not once, not twice, but seven times. The would-be attacker fell on top of the small person, covering them with the weight of agony.

The "swing" was heavy and full of angry or so Chappi guessed. The gauze turned from pink to red underneath his shirt.

The loud thud sound echoed through the forest as the smith had only one wish. Kill me now!

A certain person fell on the ground, as she tried to escape from the "cop" chaser. The fall quickly alerted the other individual as she came, seconds later.

Diana looked up and saw Rebecca with sweaty armpits and a "darker" dress with sweat covering certain places. The angel looked down and saw the midget and a pile of blood developing.

"Diana, are you ok?" the harpuia asked, helping the angel up before, even receiving a response.

"MAKE IT STOP!" a certain someone yelled out. That voice surprised Rebecca and Diana as their focus shifted to the source.

They saw the midget in his usual attire and some blood stains on his shirt. His eyes revealed his insane response, as Chappi felt the fiber of "life" shattered in seven hits.

"What happened?" Rebecca said, as she pulled Diana up.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Chappi said in agony, while clenching his fist.

Once Diana was up, Rebecca went up close to Chappi by kneeling and sliding up his shirt.

"Wh-What happened? Why are you bleeding this much?" the concerned Rebecca said. She, unlike others, would take care of people, so long as she knew them. However, Rebecca wouldn't take no for an answer and can sometimes help people even when they may NOT want it. In short, this was something that developed because of her caring, motherly instinct. It was a byproduct of the Elder's hands.

The quick thinking Diana, sneaked her way out of this situation, while Rebecca attended the bleeding midget.

"Let's go then." Rebecca said in a stern voice as she swung Chappi up and held him, as if he was her own baby. Sure he was larger than a two year old child and possibly five year old, but she managed somehow. The harpuia turned around and saw the footsteps of a certain angel.

"DIANA!? [+] "Rebecca said, almost dropping the midget. "I turn around for one second and she disappeared." Left with no choice, she decided to abandon Chappi and continue her pursuit.

The chase lasted for two seconds as she heard Chappi's cry for medical assistance. Inside her mind, was an argument between the angel that could potentially ruin her relationship with Ein and her motherly instinct that wanted to assist anyone who needed medical attention. In the end, Chappi hit the ground and his wound opened anew.

"GAH!" the midget yelled out in pain, as the midget felt pain surge throughout his body. _So it comes down to this then._ Chappi crawled himself into the bushes and decided to take the long scenic route to the closest place, which was "his" house.

- - - - -

The harpuia give chase, again, into the bushes. Unlike last time, she had a trail of footprints in the fresh mud. She decided enough was enough as she came upon the surreptitious angel. Instead of talking to Diana, she decided to tackle the angel, who fell to the ground surprised.

"Why are you running away from me?" Rebecca yelled out.

The angel, who was lying face down, said nothing.

The confrontation ended as they heard a scream nearby. Curious, Diana crawled to the source, as Fia held on as if her life depended on it.

She pushed aside a bush and saw, in the opening, two child sprites. Lina and Molan had completed red faces with large eyes focused on something. It seems that they want to look away, but their bodies said otherwise. Diana's eyes shifted to some sprite colored person. It was distinct with arc wings and was kneeling on something. It looked very much like Serene!?

"You know you want it! [2 ]" a voice said.

Diana then noticed a small child under the moving person. He had a blue distinct pointed cap and looked in fear, so the angel thought. It was poor Gill who was under someone. The angel focused on the face and realized it was Serene, naked!?

The angel cracked a wry, evil smile, as she turned her head, up to Rebecca, who was also watching and identifying the "suspects" and "victims."

"Stop this ALREADY [3╬]!" Gill yelled attempting to push the "sick" arc away. Due to the weight and size different, his efforts were futile. In fact, they only encouraged her lewd behavior. It seems that the shroom idea did haunt him back after all.

"So… Elendia does have low morals, especially when you're dealing with children." the angel said.

That statement was a "slap" to Rebecca, as her "campaign" seemed to have holes at every end, thanks to Cierra's magic. She wondered what was worse. Leaving Diana alone to find all these troublesome scenes, or having to somehow explain the bizarre circumstances, that would probably not be believable to the average person who has never lived in Elendia. Do angels know about shrooms and its powerful effects?

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Chappi decided to walk to his adobe. Since the wound was open, he would have a hard time keeping his clothes blood free. With his left hand covering the wound, applying some pressure, Chappi entered the "labyrinth" for short people. With his right hand, the midget cleared the area in front of him, ensuring that nothing else would strike the already red gauze.

What surprised him is that the trip was a lot shorter than expected. Thanks to his height, he didn't have to duck under branches or "fly" above over turned logs. In fact, it was like a leisurely scroll, rather than a fight with the environment. There were no grasses or bushes near Chappi's house. There was just large tress that shielded him from the sky above. Past a large pile of goo that had a beard growing in it, the small person made it back to his house in no time. While it really isn't "his" house, it was a lot safer than being punted.

Because the house was carefully constructed for someone his size, Chappi easily opened his door and went inside. There he clumsily fell on the short steps. Chappi observed his "new" environment and saw that the whole house was raised about a foot above the entrance. The smith glanced down at the wound again and noticed that his shirt turned a deeper shade of crimson. The pain jumped to his mind, as he looked around for a place to relieve his "kiss" from death.

He punched the wooden floor and left a dent, the size of his fist. He pulled out his splinted hand, with a few red lines and brushed it off, as if it was a scratch. Slowly, the cautious "stranger" walked around, looking for a first aid kit, or something of that nature. Past some metal tables with raw ore and a kitchen, the bleeding person came upon a hallway. He entered and found the bathroom, the first room on the right.

Quickly, he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some fresh, snow white, gauze; herbal medicine, that Fia probably made; some ointment, that Fia or the Elder made, and a box of bandages that the green sprite probably made as well. He took off his shirt and looked at the mediocre coverings. He undid the bindings and saw that the small hole, from the second "strike," grew a lot larger. What looked like a small three inch by one inch opening, now look like something that could be fatal.

The three by four inch wound, left the hole on the right side of his chest. The red liquid was dripping out as a decent rate of a few drops per second. It stained his pants, as the smith unrolled the gauze. His hands quickly unrolled a two inches by three feet section and started wrapping it around his abdomen. As he covered the wound by the white roll of medical tape, the pure white color developed into a pink shade of red. Satisfied with the cursory results, he stored the rest of gauze in the bin and opened the herb bag. The gauze now had its "usual" pink color, since Chappi wasn't good at bandaging people.

He covered the wound with an herb that added a greenish hue on the colored gauze. It soon occurred to him, that maybe he should have asked someone else for help. After all, when he had problems, he asked Fia for help. The nurse easily covered their wounds as if it was a natural born instinct rather than a skill. He didn't feel the usual pain that he had to endure, when the green sprite applied the herbal medicine. In fact, Chappi felt a gentle, tingling sensation at the perimeter of the wound.

- - - - -

The witches, thanks to some large towels, were now drier than before. Afterwards, the two mages used Soala's towel as a piece of clothing, wrapping it around their body to at least cover part of it. The towels now looked like a tube dress on the girl's as they headed home, with their mostly burnt, wet clothes in one hand. In the other hand, holds the fear of a certain pervert.

At the entrance of the guild they parted ways; Cierra headed towards Fia's house and Soala to her rock abode. Luckily for them there was neither, a stealth angel in the bushes, nor a strong breeze.

After saying good bye, Soala instantly bolted into the dank, cavern. The gentle breeze felt a lot different to someone who never streaked before. It was a new sensation as the wind skimmed over her bare shoulders and every other inch of her nude body.

Ritz walked back house of his stone house, while the slower Soala walked in. The miner giggled at the site of the wind mage, who was powerless at her situation. His laugher injured her pride, as she was usually always quick to counter such remarks with a blast of wind. Her cautious facial expression turned into a blushing red, angry look, as she sprinted past the miner. Two seconds later she tripped.

The mage revealed more than she wanted to since the towel undid itself and flew off. Since it was horribly done, Ritz expected it and laughed even more, while Soala took a face plant on the watery, stone floor. The yellow towel, danced away from now clumsy mage, mocking Soala for her cursory, less than sufficient tie.

The miner's eyes were glued onto the mage, as she pushed herself up, with less than stellar results. Rather than getting up, she slipped and fell back on the ground, a few seconds later. This would probably be the most interesting part of Ritz's day, as he continued to observe the wind witch in her horrible position. He didn't even need to comment, as the mage felt his heavy gaze. That gaze, made the witch desperate and reckless, as each attempt failed again. Eventually, after thirteen consecutive blunders, and a bruised "air bag," Soala crawled on all fours way to the guild.

_ Ein probably would have enjoyed this_ Ritz said as he returned to his house.

Luckily for her, Claude was nowhere to be found. After making it to the confines on the magical guild, she used his desk, as a support and pushed herself up. Soala sighed as she was finally on her feet. Unlike last time, she slowly made her way to her home, rather than running and slipping again. She didn't care for her towel anymore, as she made it to her door. Many times she slipped, but she saved herself thanks to the desks, tables and other furniture in the place. Once on the dry rock, in front of the entrance below her feet, she quickly escaped into the safely and privacy of her edifice. As she walked pass her living room, she thought about how much worse it was for Cierra, to run around almost naked. It was her only way she could restore her shattered ego… or rather what left of her pride.

- - - - -

The fire witch realized this was not just going to an ordinary green mile. It was more like walking through hell, as she entered the forest of Elendia. Each side of her, in the bushes, could potentially be stalkers, snipers and other strange people who could easily peep at her. Like Soala, she felt that her pride was at stake. Cierra felt a wrong sensation, walking around with nothing more than a towel that barely covered anything. The yellow, "safety" towel was her only aegis in "hell."

She quickly glanced around for any signs of Ein, who would enjoy every second on this trek. Cierra wondered what she would do, if she came face to face with the angel. She could undoubtedly act as a normal angry girl who hates perverts OR she could use this as an advantage to seduce him and gain an upper hand against her rivals. With that thought, she happily continued hoping to meet the angel and "lure" him with her clumsy charm and body.

The mage walked, with an evil expression on her face as she walked home. Screams and yells caught the mages attention. In this net of pleas for help, she walked towards the source. Like the other two, she came upon the bizarre scene. Her smile turned into fear.

Unlike the angel and the harpuia, she came upon the situation head on, and instantly recognized the arc and sprite. She couldn't hold herself back as she yelled out, "Serene, YOU PEDOPHILE!"

That sound, pierced the "actors" and "viewers" as they all shifted their attention onto the new "performer" called Cierra.

"Oh so you want some too?" Serene said as she left the now scarred child on the ground and started walking towards her.

- - - -

While this was all unfolding...

Diana heard a meow and looked down. She saw Rose who was also watching the situation play itself out. The cat had surreptitiously followed the angel without his knowledge. _It seems that no matter where you go, you'll always get your "slice" of pervertedness for the day. Are you getting turned on by this? _The curious cat said in to her master.

(I think Rebecca likes it more than I do.) The angel whispered back, as she looked up. (…even though she's just laying there on him nude.)

Rebecca blushed and realized that Diana was well knowledge about the "situation" at hand.

"How do you know... this stuff?" the embarrassed yet curious harpuia asked.

"Now's not the time. Anyway, I got a plan." the angel said as she started whispering in her ear.

- - - -

"What's gotten into you? This isn't a funny joke!" the fire mage yelled out, taking a step back. She raised her staff in her defensive stance. One thing is certain in her mind. She didn't cause this, or so she thought.

"Don't worry, it only hurts a bit, you'll enjoy it! [2 ]" the arc said, under the influence of shrooms. Like a creepy stalker, she approached her victim with happiness and glee. It would take only one swift movement of her arm to disrobe Cierra.

While this was unfolding, Diana crawled to closer to Serene and motioned to Rebecca

"STOP!" Rebecca said, revealing herself from the bush.

"Oh another one! [1 ] This is going to be a fun day indeed." Serene said, facing the new person.

While she was turning, Diana revealed herself. "I'm sorry in advance for this." the angel said as she struck Serene's stomach with a strong punch. The impact knocked the arc back into a tree causing the shroom to dislodge itself from the victim with some stomach acid.

The angel looked up at the "shroomed" individual who now fell onto the ground. Diana hid back to the "sides" and like the others watched Serene.

The arc quickly awakened at the sight of everyone watching her.

"What? Is it something I did?" The confused blue arc said as she looked down.

She noticed that she had no clothing on. With a bloody red face she glanced around. Her eyes focused on Cierra who was mostly nude.

An angry Rebecca approached the two with her angry expression.

"DO YOU TWO... KNOW HOW MUCH PROBLEMS YOU'VE CAUSED! [3╬] [3╬]" the furious harpuia yelled out.

The two "children" slowly turned towards the "mother" Rebecca and realized that she meant business. They wouldn't leave without a scratch and her discipline.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, the naked Soala was looking at her dresser for something to wear. She had plenty of her usual witch attire, as she slid those aside and focused on her usual not so "mageful" attire. As with other girl's closet, there were plenty of other possible choices as she shifted pass the usual shirts, dresses and other tops. She picked out her favorite white blouse that Ein had given her once before. It was a generic white one with some quarter inch buttons, but it was special to her. She then decided to wear a pink frilly skirt, something that one wouldn't normally expect from the calm, collective wind mage but, as with other girls in Elendia, she wanted to dress herself up. As with many other female locals of Elendia, they had their goal set on one angelic person who didn't know how to respond back or, as others could say, is simply "unaware."

After spending twenty-four minutes, while the arc and the fire witch were being disciplined, Soala closed her dressed and left her adobe with her black, wet clothing in her stone laundry bin. She went out to the front of the cavern and decided to explore the crazy village of Elendia, forgetting all about Rebecca's punishment. As fate would have it, she would meet them soon enough.

She arrived to a bizarre scene. Serene and Cierra were on their knees, with their legs and hands tied with large bumps on their heads. It looked like they would be unable to escape the bindings and even if they did; the fury of Rebecca would smite them again. Her loud voice put them into a trance as she lectured and scolded them for their actions, while Lina, Molan and the crying Gill were TOLD to SIT. They complied without any questions or even any usual mischief that they normally do. As for Ein ...erm Diana... she naturally ditched without a second thought.

Unlike the others, she held the "key" to Ein, so Fia wouldn't treat her too bad. After all, she was "ignored" for twenty minutes. Rose calmly followed her master and both were missing from the scene as the wind mage arrived.

She watched with horror as the devil and the angel appeared on her shoulders. One on hand, she would have to face the same fate as they did, so it would best to get it over with now, before night arrives. On the other, she could escape and hope that Rebecca would forget about that incident. The conflict grew in her mind, as the voices became louder and louder. Hesitantly, she stepped back out of fear.

The loud crunch underneath her feet brought her back to reality, as she noticed that everyone watched her. Soala saw Rebecca's scary expression and instantly ran out of fear. She heard "Stay here or else!" and then the sound of loud footsteps filled her ears. Like a fugitive running from the cop, she only had one chance.

Instantly, she chanted a speed spell and doubled, no quadrupled her pace. In no time, the scary harpuia monster called Rebecca disappeared from her sight, as she hid into a bush. The furious harpuia zoomed past the witch who was watching. Seconds pass, as the footsteps die down. She sighed as she rested on a side of a tree. The witch continued to watch the path, as if the harpuia would magically somehow return and find her.

The sounds of Rebecca's footsteps faded in the distance as Soala gave a sigh of relief. She laid there against the tree watching the same spot for no reason at all. Even when logic said Rebecca disappeared, Soala kept watch of the spot. As of on cue, the sound of footsteps filled Soala's ear. These weren't heavy footsteps, they were more silent and common. It sounded like someone was walking. Curiously she crawled closer to the opening and "watched."

Her eyes focused on a "slow" angel who was trying to run away from the speedy Rebecca. She remembered that beautiful guest that clung onto Rebecca as if she was shy. She thought about the situation and decided to use this chance to amend her actions and hopefully be on this new "person's" good side.

As the angel passed the bush, the witch used her magic to accelerate herself and grab the unsuspecting angel and pull her back in an instant. Once in the bush, the angel screamed into Soala's right hand and repeated elbowed the kidnapper. Ein's instincts kicked in, as she elbowed with her left hand, almost hitting Soala's chest, and reaching for the perpetrator's face with her right.

(Stop. Stop. I'm not trying to kill you.) Soala started to whisper, attempting to move her head away from Diana's arm. However, Diana's palm felt her face, before Diana stopped her actions. "Hear me out before you do something." She let go of Diana who quickly turned around. The angel was surprised at the witch because she was wearing something girly, rather than her witch attire which Cierra seems to wear everyday.

_ Was this a prank, an April Fool's joke, someone else, or am I just that lucky?_ Ein though to himself.

She ogled the wind mage who was now in a simple white blouse and a long light blue skirt. She, as always, has no makeup but that didn't make a different. This "new" Soala stood out and attracted Ein in a different way. Rather than appear to be some scary friend of Cierra, she looked more like a normal average girl.

"I'm hiding from Rebecca and...." the wind mage started to say, as tears started to appear from her eyes." I'm sorry for what I did. My actions were lewd, vulgar and wrong especially to a great guest such as you." the mage said, bowing down to Diana's feet"...and I'm ready for any punishment. I'm even willing to use my magic to help you in anyway." Her face was looking at the ground, while her ears were listening.

The "recipient," however, was shocked at the site. Ein had never seen this side of her before. He always saw her as a serious, task-oriented, emotionless person who loved magic.

_ So witches are people after all... well at least Soala is._ Rose said, looking at the situation.

Diana started to open her mouth but remembered that she needed to portray a caring younger sister who was over caring about her brother.

"....Umm may I ask what you and that other person were doing out there?" Diana said with an evil glare.

_ This… isn't going to end well either. [4ô]_ Soala said to herself. _I wonder if this is the lesser of two evils…._ _[4ô]_

"Well…. Let's just say there's a crazy witch, who is my coworker that… is causing these problems. Her name is Cierra and she's very clumsy. If you see her, I would suggest you run away from her. She likes to wear red so it is easy to spot her."

"So you two aren't the exhibitionists in town, hoping to show off to my older brother? [+]"

"Older brother?" the confused wind mage said.

"Of course. Sorry for not introducing myself but I'm Ein's younger sister. He never talks about me but that's how he is."

_ Oh…. SHOOT. This isn't good. To think that I, Soala, have left that as my first expression on a relative of Ein. This just isn't my day. [4ô] _Soala said to herself.

The conversation continued with Soala promising Diana that she would assist Ein in any way possible, as her punishment. The witch though that Diana "implicitly approved" of her relationship while Diana thought of it as a mere joke. So the happy mage decided to "assist" the sister in anyway by being a magical escort.

"So before we go...," The blushing mage, gleefully started to say. "Do you know why your brother... is a player?"

"He plays games?" Diana said.

"No no. Why he's.... perverse and interested in lewd actions." the mage somehow said with staring at Diana's feet.

"Oh well..." Ein's younger "sister" started to say. Before she said much, she closed her eyes and "wondered" why Ein was indeed a pervert. The answer came to her mind in mere moments...

- - - - -

Back when Ein regained his memory and just got back from Lacrima Castle...

_ Hmm maybe I should ask the Elder for some advice._ Ein said to himself as he ventured into the old man's territory. He was still in a confused state as memories and knowledge popped into his head from time to time. Thanks to a mischief of a certain person, his knowledge was still jumbled. Sometimes, he was able to walk home, and other times he was still lost in the unknown town of Elendia.

The angel did, however know what he needed and wanted. The angel wanted some advice on his situation. He approached to what seemed like the Elder's house. So he walked up to a nearby fairy, who was running an errend.

"Yes this is the Elder's house." the small flying person said as she flew away.

The angel casually walked in, as if he has been there many times before. Ladie, the Elder's assistant, was missing and the Elder was sitting on his old chair enjoying his warm cup of green tea.

"What brings you here?" the old man asks, carefully observing the young person.

"I seek advice, Elder." The young grasshopper responded, entering the presence of a master.

"So I see." the old man muttered. "What is your problem?" The Elder was still sitting on his chair, now pulling his mustache, as if he was drawing on their powers.

"Erm…." Ein started to say. He thought about how he was going to say this.

"I see." The Elder said nodding his head back and forth.

Ein looked confused as he watched the wise old man.

"You... have a love issue, correct? It seems like you don't know what do, right?" The Elder said, reading Ein's face.

"H-H-How did you know?" the angel asked with a red face.

"Let's just say I've been around a few times and can tell when the problem is above love. I'm guessing you've met someone new at Lacrima Castle and she's joined your party?" The Elder asked.

The angel nodded like a child, as that was only natural response.

"Let's see. Maybe I …" Fia's grandfather started to stay, as the two heard footsteps.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! [1 ]" Fia said with glee as she entered the old adobe. "Weren't you talking to someone?" The granddaughter was worried about her grandfather's old mental health.

"You must be hallucinating…. Anyway why are you here?" The old man said, watching the new "guest." He stood up and went to the nearby tea kettle for some tea.

"Well, this is Serene. She is an arc that we found at Lacrima Castle." The energetic sprite said, revealing the shy arc from beyond. The arc focused on the scary old man.

"I see... there are still survivors. Anyway say hello to Old Man Steven for me, when you return then." He turned his back to the two, as he returned to his chair.

"S-S-Sir. All the arcs… have been destroyed by a Grim Angel. There's… no one left." The grim arc said.

"Oh I see. We'll if you ever do return, leave the scroll on his grave bed with the words,  
'I got the finger.' I'm sorry for my rudeness and brevity, but I must return to my treaty writing. It seems that a nearby town wants to take us by force." The Elder said as he returned to his rocking chair. He slowly reached for his tablet and stylus. He promptly dipped it in ink and watched the two leave. Their heavy footsteps faded, as the Elder motioned to Ein. He quietly stored his tablet and pen back to the side of his chair.

"Wow, you really are the crafty wise man." The angel said with admiration. He crawled out behind the Elder's chair and sat on Ladie's chair, as their session continued.

"Well, let's just say I know how my granddaughter acts. Although… I now see your dilemma. You have to pick between a caring, young sprite that would make a good housewife and a tomboy arc who wants to 'refill' her population."

The angel turned away with a red face but nodded as if what the Elder said was the truth.

"I see." The Elder said to say as she produce a pipe from under his seat. The smoke started to rise as he continued his 'lecture.' "Personally I would go with a tomboy, not because I hate my daughter, but because you'll have a lot more fun with a chaotic lifestyle like her's. Although, I pretty sure Fia would follow you, if she was your wife so there isn't a major problem."

"Is there no other way than to choose?" the curious angel said, still looking away from the old man. The Elder's words were like a knife that pierced Ein and destroyed his "dream."

"Well, yes. You could make everyone hate you but I'm sure you're not the type of person to break girl's hearts. The other option would be... to go for everyone. Sure it sounds like a risk but I wouldn't mind it. Sure it does seem like the impossible but… let's just say I've seen it done quite a few times. If I recall, the God's allowed 'it' to maintain their bloodlines and the devils…. Yeah."

"But… but isn't that wrong?" the confused angel said.

"My dear boy, nothing is truly wrong. If you truly want some to do it... I can teach you the ways of the 'pervert.' With this knowledge you will truly have a following of women, a harem, and you'll have a lot of enjoyment in bed. Sure it may not be legal now…" the Elder said as his voice drifted off.

"Legal now?" the extremely confused angel said.

"Let's just say there are new laws in my will I want enacted. Anyway there is but one small fee for my education."

Ein gulped as he watched the smoke clouds on the old man drift up into the sky light.

"You… well if Fia is ruined for marriage or… if she does not find a suitor when I die, you must marry her. But, like I said before, I support harems so I don't care who the first wife is."

"But… why are you helping me and why do you trust me?" The curious angel said.

"Ahh quick to the point I see. Well, there were some horrible suitors that roam around here so I want her to be with someone safe and reliable. The last thing I need to see my kind Fia being harassed by idiots who can't even cook. Unlike the others, you sir are skilled: at weaponry, the arts of magic and have knowledge about the world that once was. Sure you may have some flaws but you are the one of the finer suitors I've met in the past.

As for helping you… well this place is as dull and dry as a repeating record playing, boy. Nothing interesting ever happens here and probably won't. This village is too peaceful and in all my years the only thing that's even worth mentioning is an explosion at the Magical Guild. Sad to say but this town.... is in the middle of nowhere. You don't see much, if anything in these parts.

It would be great to see some great grandchildren but having someone like you will also do. Once you are 'enlightened' you'll make this place a much livelier place that it is now. I'm pretty sure you'll attract the attention of other females here too. Finally, you remind me of myself when I was a young whippersnapper.

If at nothing else, you will turn the turn the last few years of my life into the best!" The old man giggled as the young angel easily accepted the contract.

_ He's sure foolish but this will probably be the best years of my life. [1__] Although the encounter was ironic since Fia told me about Serene and her feelings in a letter. _The Elder said to himself.

- - - - -

"I… really don't know." Diana said with a frown. Ein was smiling with glee on the inside. "So... what were you two doing if you weren't exhibitionists?"

"This is what happened...."

After about ten minutes....

"And that's that." Soala said with a smile.

"I see... but that doesn't explain why the lady with wings was having an affair with that child. Seriously this place has low moral standards."

"Erm yeah [4ô]..." Soala started to say as her mind attempted to find a reasonable answer.

"Don't tell me everyone in town is 'special' in their own way. [+]" Diana annoyingly said.

"No... I think Rebecca told you this but today is April Fool's Day."

"True but that's no reason to scar a child beyond reasoning [4ô]" the angel replied back.

Soala sighed as if it was her only logical action she could do.

"I would be wrong to say that this town wasn't special. It's all thanks to your brother and Cierra." Soala said looking up to the sky.

"So you like him too?" Diana said, moving closer to the witch.

"I-I-I never said anything like that." the wind mage said, as she turned away with a red face.

_ I should learn to accept Ein especially since Diana approves of this relationship._ Soala said to herself.

Diana smiled as she struck a Bull's eye. She decided to use this as a leverage.

"So... how long have you known Ein? How far have you two gone in the relationship?" the curious angel said with a devilish smile.

"Erm...." the witch's relationship was cornered in a wall. If she did not tell the angel, Ein's sister might spread a bad rumor or tell her brother something wrong. If she did....

"Fine..." Soala said as she had only one choice.

_ This day…. Is full of bad or worse decisions… I hope…. I made the right choice_ Soala said.

- - - - -

Sometime ago when Ein first arrived in Elendia.....

_ Hmm I wonder where this cave leads to. _Ein said to himself as he wondered in, like a tourist.

Past the many minerals, Ein came upon a large stone desk with the words "Magical Guild" carved in the front. The owner was missing, so Ein decided to explore the place without informing the "Librarian." Into a stone hallway, he saw many small fairies flying around, delivering stuff left and right. His eyes focused on her.

Near the back was the wind mage in a different attire. On her brown hair were two rigid black feathers. She had purple eyes, purple eyes and a frown as she tried to fix something. She focused on the project on her desk. She had on a sleeveless black vest with feathers on her shoulders. Ein decided to help her.

Quickly, he went past the numerous fairies, who ignored him since the "slave drivers" would be angry if they stopped for a moment, even to talk to each other. The angel came to the side of the desk and watched her hands. On the table was an imperfect black feather fan that was missing some feathers.

"Hello." Ein announced to the witch.

"What? Oh hello." the witch said looking to her right to the angel.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I was drawn in by your project. Are you a witch?" The angel admitted to the girl.

"Oh... well yes I am. I'm not a very good one though so I'm practicing." The girl admitted to the angel.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes but..." were the only words she was able to say before Ein helped her.

He swiftly moved behind her and held her hands.

"This is what you do. First you need to apply the glue on only one side near the base of the quill." Ein said as he moved Soala's left hand. "Squeeze just a little bit." She complied by squeezing the yellow glue bottle. The thick white liquid rested one part of the fan, as Ein moved her right hand and guided the feathers in her hand. "Now attach the two halves and you have a fan." Ein said as he moved Soala's hands.

The witch was surprised at how easy it was and watched the shy angel disappear as quickly as he came.

"W-Wait![///]" Soala yelled out. _Wait why did I just yell that out!?_

"Hmm?" the angel said facing the witch again.

"E-Erm, I'm Soala." the witch said, introducing herself.

"Oh I'm Ein." the angel said.

"T-T-Thank you for helping me." Soala said bowing herself.

"Your welcome." Ein said with a smile.

Before she was able to say anything, he left.

_ Why am I acting this way. _Soala said to herself. _Is...is this the feeling of love... or admiration? _After that incident, she wasn't able to make another fan for days as her mind drifted towards the incident. She didn't know how to express her shy feeling nor was she able to understand what was happening. The shy witch was changed by a curious angel who wanted to help.

- - - - -

"A-And that's what happened.[///]" Soala said.

Ein's mind was shocked and surprised. _How could something so simple, lead to something much greater? ... Although... I wonder if it is the same with the other girls. _The curious angel decided to investigate. After all, it wouldn't "hurt" to find out. Diana decided to stand up as Soala grabbed one of her hands.

"Are you going to tell him?" the witch said, forming tears in her eyes.

"No. I'm just trying to see if you are a suitable person for Ein. You seem like a pure-hearted person so you must be important person to him. Thank you for thanking caring for him while I was gone. Can I depend on you in the future...?" the angel started to say.

_ So it is TRUE! _Soala said to herself.

Soala's face lit up as she happily said, "Yes you can depend on me."

Diana left before she would get too excited and do something... bad. Ein wondered if he gave her too much encouragement as Diana entered the forest again. Unfortunately for Soala, her happiness soon died.

"THERE YOU ARE! [3╬]" Rebecca yelled out.

Soala's glee turned into desperation, as she realized that her fate is sealed. The best magic wouldn't save her from the hell Rebecca would give her.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I chose the wrong path. Let me pick again! Restart Restart RESTART! _Soala said to herself.

- - - - -

In Ein's house, there were two people arguing.

Back and forth the debate went, from sprite to sprite. The two women were debating over a simple argument that was often repeated again and again with Ein's group.

Mylene was in the kitchen with a frilly white apron holding a silver Ladle. She was cooking some soup in a large, ceramic, yellow pot, when Ladie swung the door open.

"What are you doing?" the Elder's assistant said, with her spear in one hand.

The mother of Gill and Molan quickly turned around, thinking that some robber busted the door.

"Ladie. What did you do with the door? [+]" the mother said, leaving the ladle in the pot.

"What are you in this house? [3╬]" the angry assistant said.

"I-I... I just needed some ingredients for a dish and…. I happened to come here and well... I' m making some soup." the lying mother said, even thought lunchtime had passed hours ago.

"Is that your best excuse?" Ladie said, pointing her spear towards the mother.

"What about you? What business do you have here?" Mylene said, turning the tables to the assistant.

"Why, I'm one of his closest friends. I met him before you when he was roaming around lost in Elendia." Ladie proudly said.

"Wh-What? W-W-With someone that old?" the shocked mother responded.

"Age has nothing to do with this. The older you are, the smarter you are." the angry assistant said. "Get that through your young thick skull, young one. Your ten years too early to surpass me."

"Impossible! [+] Once Ein tries my cooking, he'll love it. You'll see...."

Ladie laughed as her response, turning Mylene's face into a deep red hue.

"I never imagined you would be that type of person. Anyway, you seem to forget one fact. A man's heart is through his stomach or something like that.... but a man's soul is through HIS WEAPON. Sure you can feed him, but what greatness is that when the world is at war and he's returned to his home of clashes, fights and sorties?" the confident assistant said.

The mother took a step back as her calculations didn't include Ladie making weapons!? _I never realized that my rivals were this fierce. But I have no choice... I MUST SUCCEED. ... Wait __weapon!?_

"Wait! You can make weapons!?" the confused mother said.

"Of course, who do you take me for? Ladie?" the boasting assistant said.

Dumbfounded, Mylene nodded obediently, hoping not to cause some more problems.

Ladie looked down. "Oh my god! That's why it wasn't hard traveling to different houses. But... then you're not Mylene either?"

Mylene turned to a window and noticed her face. She placed her hand on the window to check and indeed she was Mylene.

"Impossible this... must be some horrible dream!" the assistant yelled out. She watched as a certain someone passed by a window. "I must know." she said as she ran outside to that person.

- - - -

The exhausted angel somehow made it back to his comfy adobe. The tired angel slowly trudged towards the house, only to bump into a certain sprite.

"Am I Chappi?" she asked Diana.

The angel was confused, as she looked at her eyes and her face. No doubt is NOT Chappi.

Diana shook his head, and watched as the noble assistant of the Elder fainted onto her. The angel dodged, realizing that the question was a trap as someone else came out.

"Am I Rebecca?" Mylene asked

The angel was confused once again as she looked at her eyes and her face. No doubt it IS NOT the harpuia, Ein had known to love. He wanted to glance below her face, but realized that "Mylene" was married.

Diana nodded this time, as the mother hugged him and kissed him.

Diana blushed, wondering how and why she liked him. The prancing person followed Diana's orders and dragged Ladie back to the Elder's house.

_ WAIT! Did she know who I am?.... Can't be…. _Ein said to himself.

Diana sighed and walked into the house. She instantly locked the door and went upstairs. In her room, she locked the door, closed the window and jumped on her bed.

_ Taking a cat nap already? _Rose asked her master.

Diana nodded and told Rose "Can you wake me up an hour later?"

The obedient cat nodded and watched her master go to sleep

_ Sweet dreams Ein. _The patient and responsible familiar observed the tired angel. She was exhausted from all the events and needs at least a brevity of sleep from the cruel world. The evil, sinister hands of a dark world, under the clutches called April Fool's Day created magic. As the hourglass continued onward, the chaos only continued to grow.

- - - - -

Mylene left the old assistant in her usual comfy chair and pranced into the dark woods. She came upon a strange site. Mylene saw Rebecca standing, giving a lecture to Lina, Serene, Cierra, Soala and the other children Molan and Gill

_ Something... is not right here. _Mylene said.

"And so, that's why you should not go around naked." the harpuia said ending her gruesome lecture. She watched as everyone else was sleeping. Even the arc and the witches were somehow enjoying their brisk nap with their bindings.

Anger flowed into Rebecca's body as she raised her hands. Hell would break loose again.

Minutes later, she walked out of the clearing with a smile. Mylene watched in a bush. She used Ein's technique of hiding and it worked without a hitch. The mother turned and saw a dreary site.

The witches and the arc were still naked but their blue hand bindings were tightened by magic, so nothing short of spells and witchcraft would remove them. They had large bumps and red marks in their heads because of the punishment. While they were still able to walk, they laid in place still in the shock of the attack. The children, frightened by the scene ran away, having a new found "appreciation" for their usually gentle, peaceful harpuia. They did not even attempt to untie the blue fabric because it would bring certain "death" to all sinners. Being good little children, for once, they listened and fled. What surprised her most was that Cierra was still wet in a pink towel.

_ Do people in town have weird relationships? _The mother of Molan and Gill said.

_ Something is DEFINITELY wrong here. But... I'm Rebecca.... If that's the case then something had indeed affected the town. _Mylene said to herself.

Mylene approached the trio "prisoners" and nudged their face. No response came to them as she repeated it a few more times, each time with a stronger force. Alas she did nothing more but leave light indentations on their beautiful face. She wondered what her hero would do in this situation.

Five seconds later, she brushed off the illusion in an instant. While she did not admit it, she understood Ein's perverse actions to some extent. As such, she imagined him fondling every part of their body, without the fear of retaliation. They were defenseless and, as Mylene thought, were left for agony, death and scarring to say the least.

The mother wanted to help the poor "victims" and knew that if they were left out in the cold, they might actually die. If Ein found them before she returned... they would be scarred as well although they might not be cold. At the same time, she feared the new "harpuia" and wanted to leave the scene of the crime without a trace. She also needed to think about why people act differently and out of character. Thus she was burned and branded with the seal of fate.

- - - - -

The midget after sometime, was able to somewhat bandage his wounds. His conscious still faded from time to time, as he continued to seek the green nurse sprite called Fia. Satisfied with his sloppy job the smith headed out. Upon closing the door, he heard footsteps. Quickly, he glanced around and saw the dangerous trio once again.

Revenge boiled as he watched and timed her actions. The oblivious children continued their escape, taking the longest route to their "playground." The midget watched as they ignored him and his devilish smile. Chappi used his small size to an advantage, and trippy the three, without them noticing. Once down, he instantly knocked out all three of them.

As stars floated above their head, the midget left some goose bumps on their heads. He also colored the girl's faces with a black marker and "undid" Lina's pigtails and covered the shining orange color with solid chunks of dirty mud. He stuck Molan's hair to Gill's hair with a glue bottle that was sitting on the counter of the kitchen.

The now empty bottle rested in the nearby foliage as the litter bug continued to the grove. Past some empty intersections and clearings, the midget came upon that scene.....

Mylene was pondering something with the three bodies around her when the midget arrived.

_ Geez, guess I'm not the only one on the bad end of a prank. _The smith said as he approached the mother.

"Hello." Chappi said in a warming tone to the mother as he came to the site.

His eyes jumped from body to body, recognizing the sprites. He noticed that Serene's body was among them. While attacking the mother was something he wanted to do, he remembered that he was NOT the one that took both witches and Serene out at the same. Cautiously, the smith watched the mother.

He reached into his pocket and opened a bag. He threw some powder, which Chappi had hoped to be a recovery spell, onto the others and left them in their state.

"W-Wait!" Chappi said, following behind her. The ignorant mother ignored that voice, thinking it was something in her head.

_ Now to find Ein. I'm pretty sure what happened was just a dream. _The mother said as she headed towards Fia's house.

She turned the handle on the door but nothing happened. As with every other villagers of Elendia they were told by the Elder that, if the handle did not open, someone was "sleeping" inside the house. Being the orderly citizen, she left the house undisturbed.

- - - - -

"HELLO!" Chappi yelled out. That voice caught the mother's attention as she rotated and saw the midget who was jumping up and down.

"...Yes?" the taller person said, in front of the house.

"What... where are you going?" the interested smith asked.

"To the Elder's house." the mother responded, leaving Chappi in the distance.

"Wait for me." the shorter person said, following behind. He was persistent in his chase and soon, the mother and midget arrived.

They looked inside the quiet adobe.

Fia sat in the Elder's red comfy chair with a wooden pipe in her mouth. Her hands pulled the missing beard as she stared at the chair in front of her. On her lap was a yellow pad that she used to write on. To her left side, on a small stand was a black ink bottle that was recently opened. The cap still had its red "Elendian" logo on it. She was in the Elder's navy blue slipper with a golden E imprinted on the top.

The other large chair has a spear resting to one side of it. The person had one arm visible to the two watching at the open window. Mylene guessed it was Ladie who was sitting in the assistant's chair. The person was motionless and still as a puppet... that had no master. A white puff of smoke appeared as the duo made their way to the entrance.

Both Chappi and Mylene said at each other, wondering if Fia was putting up a front to draw in Ein. They thought about how interesting it would be if Fia really was a bad girl that smoked.

Mylene knocked loudly and heard Fia's voice.

"You may come in." Fia said in an eloquent tone. The careful mother slid the door first ajar then fully open, watching the environment, as if it was a living demon.

Nothing changed as the two quietly entered. Fia was writing with a black quill as the mother and midget closed the door. The daughter of the old man, remove the pad and pipe and placed them on the stand.

"What brings you here?" the green sprite said.

"Ehh.... are you ok?" Mylene responded.

"Of course I'm in shape. Why do you ask?" the sharp Fia said.

"Well... to be frank you sound like someone else... maybe the Elder?" Chappi responded. Even after visiting this place many times, Chappi was still afraid.

"Nonsense. Sit down. Would you like some tea?" the daughter of the Elder asked.

"Sure.... who's that sitting in Ladie's chair." Chappi asked walking up to the chair. She saw Ladie who was sleeping in the chair. Her soft eyes were closed as nothing but the motion of her lungs revealed her still living state.

Chappi nodded back as the two sat on the old man's coach. It was something he recently bought and placed so that everyone wouldn't have to stand.

"So why did you come here?" Fia asked focusing on the mother.

"Well... we, me and Chappi, thought that there is... something wrong in this town. By wrong, we do not mean that there will be something dangerous but we mean that something... is different. Basically put I believe that mostly everyone has been acting weird, different and otherwise out of character, in my opinion. Although it seems that the 'actor' does not know who he or she is dressed as, the person is still the same old person, in most cases. "the mother explained.

"Interesting, interesting…" Fia said, pulling her imaginary beard. "So what drugs have you taken to receive these hallucinations? Would they by chance be the shrooms I've heard others talk about?"

"No no, ELDER... [+] This is not a drug. This is what's happening, right Chappi?" Mylene said turning to the midget.

The silent smith didn't want to respond. In fact she, much like Ein, wanted to watch everything play out. So quickly she nodded as she guessed that agreeing was the best possible choice.

"Hmm... This must be one powerful drug effect, if it is affecting both of you. Were you by chance sharing these illegal narcotics behind my BACK!?" Fia said, pursuing this situation as the threat, more so then a harmless joke.

The two were taken aback at her response as they quietly stepped back from the monster called Fia.

"You know the town rules. No one is to take another drug or any substance for that matter that can: induce illusionistic visions of any shape or form, reduce the mental capacity of the user, create addictions that can influence a person's future , bring forth illness and/or death even if it is just for humor, change the person's shape or body permanently in some way, or turn people into something they are not by any forces including cohesion, said substances or by desire.

By the power vest in Taylor the fifth, you two are now arrested and are subject to interrogation for possession of unknown substances that have distorted your vision. You have the right of leave this village and never return again. If you choose to leave this town, rather than receive your punishment, you will be treated as outcasts in this community. You have the right to prove your innocence once a trial has been established if you choose to stay. If you cannot prove it, then you will be punished according to the misery index of severity." Fia announced to the emptiness.

While she was saying the charges and their options, the two escaped into the village.

_ This always happens doesn't it?_ Fia said to herself as she returned to her chair. _I guess... I went too far with that April Fool's joke. Oh well, at least this house if quiet again. _The green sprite returns to the Elder's chair with a pipe in her mouth.

_- - - - -_

The strange duo continued on with their quest... well mainly Mylene did with Chappi following behind. The caring mother looked around for some assistance to leverage her belief. As the day approaches its end as people become aware of the "problem."

Chaos continues to grow as the hero embraces his weary slumber as two "new heroes" continue the journey that Ein left. Confusion still stirs as the bearded goo and the three girls lay still, waiting.... While the children lay in waste, their "parents" are undoubtedly enjoying themselves. Will there be no order thanks to Cierra's "clumsy" mistake or will it just come late? Where is Claude?

As one might remember chaos grows stronger in the night.... in the night of a full moon. One could only hope that Cierra, or anyone else for that matter, doesn't somehow burn, destroy, freeze, or even annihilate the town down, trying to find a "cure" for the "epidemic."

- - - - -

A/N: One of the strange things, no one else has noted is that the town, pre Ein, is mostly peaceful. Sure there might have been some demons attacking but that would probably be the highlight of the day. So in that way, the wise Elder "used" Ein and changed the story, or at least that's what I think.

As for the next update…. I don't know when that's happening. Maybe before the end of spring?


	10. Ch10 The day that never ends

April Fool's Day in Riviera

[X: The day that never ends]

A/N: Sad to say but I'm switching my story writing mode to the other fanfic [Riverian Nights] for probably the summer "season." However, if I have lots of time, then both projects will continue unimpeded.

Kind of sad to note that, after checking the status of each character, only about half or even less of the citizens of Elendia, are still survived (I am ignoring the numerous fairies that make up a majority of the population who assist the townspeople since they are minor characters, at this time of writing, and would probably have already left the town because it's a "special" day.) O_O

Chapter size is reducing a bit so its a bit more readable...

This is a "build-up" chapter so there isn't anything too surprising but nonetheless the events are humorous and reflect the changes to come for the next chapter.

Recap of "downed" people:

Lina, Molan and Gill were attacked and defeated by Chappi. Down

The Elder is stuck in glue, Serene somehow escaped. Stuck

Serene somehow freed herself but was captured and lectured, as with Cierra and Soala who are all now "asleep." Down.

Ladie fainted and is out.... Down

Ein erm Diana is sleeping.... Sleep

While Rose is alive.... she follows her master. Idle

Survivors:

Fia: Stable and enjoying the day

Rebecca: Missing, angry but alive.

Reiche: Missing but alive.

Mylene + Chappi: Finding the answer...

Kyle: No sign as of yet.

Ritz: Probably still in his base drying and/or watching the events.

Meute: ... Forgot about her.

Ein watched from afar.

He watched the works of a mad man bent on destruction.

From a window outside of the dark fortress, called the Magical Guild, the angel watched a dear old friend of his work and perform his magic. The "friend" had an evil expression and his gestures were nothing short of despair and bleakness.

Fumes of colorful smoke rose from the skylight and flew into the lonely, looming sky. He worked and finally crafted his beauty in his jet black cauldron. Unlike Cierra's masterpieces, this one didn't blow up on its creator.

"I've done it; I've made an aphoristic that enhances the moment. It is four times more potent, lasts five times longer and increases the amount of pleasure given to both parties by twenty times. I call it, "NIGHT ECSTASY! .... No that sounds too complex for the normal man. ... I call it "FINAL JUDGEMENT!"

Ein's eyes widened in fear as he imagined Chappi using it on the "girls."

"Now to find a test subject..." were the last words Ein heard as he entered the dark lair . Past the looming crystal mines which lost their shine in the darkness, he arrived moments later.

"One drop won't hurt you at all!" the evil menace yelled out to the witches, as he cornered them.

"STOP right there!" Ein yelled out, as his voice echoed and reverberated throughout the chamber. He arrives at the scene right on time with Einherjar in one hand and strength in another.

"So the hero finally arrives to save his princesses." the dryad said, turning his back to Soala and Cierra who were both watching Ein.

"What's wrong with you Claude?" the angel said, taking a few steps past Claude's desk. "You've never acted this way before."

"I.... just needed a test subject." the evil dryad said as he closed the distance in an instant.

They were now just a mere meter away from each other, watching each other's movements. One of them had a sword and the other a potion. In a split second, the confrontation ended.

His hand swung and struck his opponent's stomach. While his enemy was gasping for air, he poured the liquid into his "adversary's" throat. Claude won, while Ein was attempting to compose himself with his sword resting on the wooden floor. The light liquid found its way to his stomach and was quickly absorbed by his intestine. The effect came soon enough.

"W-What did you give me!? [3╬]" the furious angel yelled out in despair as he gasped for air.

"Oh I think you heard it so I don't even need to say." the dryad said with an evil smile. _Just as planned._ He said to himself.

"I-Impossible! Isn't your target the girls?" the now confused Ein asked.

"True but... there's nothing wrong with taking a slight detour. Rather than having to pour it and test it out myself, I'll let you... or rather your body do all the work. It has the same effect either way but... in your case, I get to test out three people rather than one. In our case, since you already are a pervert, the effects are much severe and let's say it's.... bad to hold it in. [1 ]" the villain said as he left the room. The swift dryad disappeared in an instant, and even his shadow was missing. His presence died but…

"But then why are you leaving?" The miserable angel asked.

"I'm just giving you love birds some privacy. After all, I need the end results, nothing in between is as useful in this case. Oh and I know that you wouldn't run away. You've got to get some place to vent those urges." the dark voice said as his laugher subsided. The shadow that was once called Claude disappeared into the light.

Ein turned his back to him, as he looked at the girls who were both watching him.

"Erm Are you...?" Ein started to say.

"Are you ok?" both girls said as they rushed to his side.

His heart beat sped up as they approached. _Is it... this effective? _The angle said, feeling the full effect of the "medicine" kick in.

"G-Get away from me! [+]" Ein yelled out taking a step back. _Must hold it in. _

"But... there must be some alternative cure right?" Soala said, taking a step forward. "And the only way to find it is to test your body temperature and the residue that's left on your tongue."

"No but... if you come any closer... I can't think I can withstand the strength. I'll have to...."

"...I-I-I-If it's you.... then I'm ok with it.... right Soala? [///]" a blushing fire witch said, hiding under her large scarlet hat.

"...O-Of course... for the sake of finding a cure... I... would be willing to offer my body in the name of lo... errs magic. [///]" Soala said looking away.

_This.... is A TRAP! _Ein said to himself as he stepped away, but the strong urges cemented his movement. Rather he moved towards the girls.... who "hopefully" knew what they were getting themselves into.

Ein flew towards the witches who submissively accepted the angel. He grabbed Soala and began to kiss her. Cierra watched in awe as they were getting "intimate." It seemed like days passed before Ein let go of the embarrassed wind mage, who felt a bit dizzy.

"... Is.... that how you make a baby? [///]" the innocent wind mage said, looking up at the angel.

"No my love, this is the beginning of our pleasure. [2 ]" Ein whispered in her eye, turning Soala's face into a deeper shade of blood red.

"What? [///]" were the last words Soala muttered before she was kissed and Ein's crafty hands began disrobing the significant other. Cierra attempted to close her eyes, but her body said otherwise. Their journey into intimacy continues when Ein thrusts...

Ein er... Diana woke up with sweat on her body. She looked around and calmed down, knowing that she was in her room. That wonderfully, lust wet desire... was a dream. The angle slowed down her breathing as she took a slow, accurate look around the room. There were no signs of the innocent mages or the crafty wizard. In fact... it seems as if she returned back to reality. A reality that, like his dream, is twisted by fate.

_It... was just a dream? _ Ein wearily said to himself.

She sighed and wondered why he did that. _Was it because it was just a dream ... or was it because he never got to finish his "job"?_

_Having a nightmare?_ Rose said, as she jumped onto his master's bed.

(It.... was a weird dream...) Diana whispered in her familiar's eye.

_Well... I figured as much since you were tossing, turning and sweating. So... do you want to stay here?_

_ (No... I must go out and continue my....) _Ein started to whisper as he saw the shadow of his bed.

_Is it really!? _Ein said to himself, as she approached the window. The shadows were getting longer, indicating the approaching end of D-Day. There were no smokes, fire or any other sign that Cierra or any other mischievous person has damaged the village. Yet... because there was just silence, it seems as if something bad will happen.

_I hope this isn't an ominous sign. _Ein said to himself.

Diana sighed once more but.... was it because the day was coming to end or that the terror of night would come?

She stood there and enjoyed the opulent view not as Ein the busy player, but as the free angel who proclaimed herself as Ein's sister. She had no connections to anyone else, yet the town's people were still kind. Ein felt … more free and open, like a butterfly that has left the cage of females. She had no obligations and she was "free" to do as she pleases.

In short, the burden on his shoulders has disappeared completely. Yet... that strange weight is something that Ein missed. He wanted things to return to normal, so life would continue peacefully rather than chaotically. Ein also wanted a place that he could stay, rather than continue his endless journeys as a vagabond. Thus Ein and Diana were torn between two worlds. They were stuck... between a loving peaceful life as Ein the villager or as a free exploring nomad called Diana.

Time slowed to a standstill and the "two" continue to watch the distant sun. Time waits for no one as the golden sun slowly sinks into the dark abyss. The sun would not set yet so "they" had time to think. No matter what happens, his/her indecisiveness must end now. Either he would stay or she would leave. "To embrace the darkness of the soul or the light of the heart", is the question the hero needs to answer.

The decision may undoubtedly change the town and possibly the world. So the two continue to watch, as if an answer would appear in the fluffy clouds but alas this is not a video game where the player has control over the characters. The winds of change were weak but present. A few leaves swayed but the forest stood still. There was nothing but complete silence to the angel that wanted an answer, perhaps any answer.

_So ... be it._ Ein said as she left the adobe with Rose following behind.

_So you chose already? _The curious cat said.

Ein nodded back to his familiar and so Diana left "their" adobe with a purpose... but is it the right choice? Regardless the angel started his/her journey once more. Even thought he was wingless, he could "fly" above the situation and see the event in the new light.

The mother and "child" continue their journey with the hope of rallying the other villagers for help. Their first stop, the Elder's house, failed and they were left with a "threat." Mylene decided to continue, with high hopes that someone would hear them and perhaps accept their logical but convoluted and bizarre explanation. Then again... this is Elendia.... and there's Cierra.

"Hmm" the mother said aloud, while Chappi watched. "Maybe... we just need some proof. Don't you agree, Chappi?" the mother said as her kind words touched the smith's ear.

_How did I get pulled into this? [4ô] _The short person thought to himself. _What did I do to deserve this? I guess... I'll have to see it through until the end..... if I want to live._

"I-I think so." Chappi hesitantly said, as this was his "first" decision.

"Let's find some then!" the mother said, pulling Chappi as if he was her child.

"W-Wait!" the midget said, as he was forcefully pulled by his left hand.

The memories of pain caused his body to react by stepping on the ground and attempting to match her pace. The fear of bleeding pulled Chappi forward, following the mother's jogging pace.

After about ten minutes, the two came to a beard.... a white elderly beard.

"T-T-That looks out of the ordinary..." the surprised mother said to the child.

Chappi ignored the mother and focusing on the essential breathing as oxygen flowed to his lungs in rapid succession.

_In and out, in and out, in and out... _Chappi said to himself as his eyes focused on the beard.

It was a strange mound of goo, with long facial hair appearing out of one end. The mother picked up a stick and started poking the blob mass. Garbled sounds came from the gooey white slime, as it started to move.

"Is this a demon?" the mother asked Chappi who was focusing on his surroundings rather than the white goo.

"Maybe" he said as he picked up a wooden stick and poked the creature.

The sounds, which now seemed more like moans, became louder and louder, as the two continued their "exploration." Until ...

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the person said, exploding from the while pile of mush.

"What's wrong with you people!?" the person said with while glue covering parts of his aged face.

"Ahh!" The two annoyances said, stepping back from the raging old man.

"Do you know what you were doing?" the Elder said as he saw the small midget. That sight surprised the old man, as he looked to the taller person.

"Did you have another child?" the Elder said, now looking at the mother.

"W-What!? What's that suppose to mean!?" the angry mother responded as she too looked at Chappi.

"It means what it means...." the confident old man said, as he felt his face with his old left hand, pulling and "scraping" the gooey substance.

"...Anyway, do you know who you are?" the mother said to the Elder as she regained her composure.

"Of course I do, I'm Ladie." the proud Elder said.

The mother and child exchanged glances confusing the "assistant."

Mylene produced a mirror and showed it to the old man. His once happy expression now turned frail and wry, while Mylene looked happy, as if she absorbed the assistant's pride.

"HOW, WHY?" the frustrated Elder said out loud, cleaning the mirror with one of his sleeves.

"Do you want me to explain the problem to you?" Mylene asked, with a mocking smile.

"...F-F-Fine if you're willing to do it, then I'll just have to listen." the pouting Elder said, acting childishly.

While Mylene was explaining everything, Ein found gold!

Diana came upon the most beautiful site. She saw the three girls, lying on the ground with nothing but ties on their hand. Thanks to Rebecca angry lecture and the painful "actions," the girls were "safely" unconscious as they tried to recover from the monster. They were currently "asleep" waiting for a chance to wake up from the never ending hell called April Fool's Day.

However, Ein was extremely excited by the situation at hand. The "Ein" instinct awakened as her body moved with a will of its own. After all one "little" touch wouldn't hurt would it? Like magnets, her hand flew to the target and started their "attack." She quickly stopped when he noticed that she was grabbing Soala's breasts.

_Oh crap. They are going to kill me._ The angel said, as she crawled away. Nothing happened as their emotionless faces remain lifeless. Seconds tick by as a light cold breeze of leaves flew over their bodies. They gave no response, as Ein watched them for a minute or two. The curious angel now poked Soala's face, Serene's wings and Cierra's thigh. None of them showed any lovely response that he has come to hate. While they had their appearance, they looked like puppets without a master controller but Ein knew what to "do."

Curiously, she poked Serene's wings once again but that did nothing. The angel put her hand on their lips but nothing came out. He touched their cheeks, rubbed their eyes, and even kissed them but nothing happened. They lay there like puppets with their support strings cut.

_Either this is a prank or a miracle... but in either case, I pretty sure the girls wouldn't mind if I sample their wares. _The perverted angel said to himself with a small smile. Having seen this sight many times, Diana's hands knew what to do. Diana crept back and started their "exploration" of a new "surface."

She felt their youthful bodies as Rose watched her master in disbelief. For the sake of her master she looked around for another other people but alas there was none.

_Even as a girl.... you still have your .. instincts. _Rose said, continuing to look around for any witnesses. With exception of the wind and perhaps the sun, there was no one else watching.

(It is a once in a lifetime chance Rose. I'd never get another chance like this again...) Diana whispered back as she hands groped every curve of Cierra. The sensation was very unique and new to Ein.

_Well... you can get married and have a polygamy.....The Elder said there was nothing wrong with it and.... since you're a hero I think you can get away with that. _Rose said as she shook her head.

(ROSE! Be quiet! I'm enjoying every precious moment of this.) Diana said as she "flew" to Serene. Her firmer, more defined texture juxtaposed Cierra's softer, smoother, silkier, older skin.

It seemed as if Ein was in heaven again enjoying every waking moment. Sure, it looked bizarre to everyone else, but this was possibly the best moment in Ein's stay in Elendia. While peeping sure has its rewards, nothing beats the satisfaction of touching and feeling. As they say, touching is good and "sharing" is "caring" but all good things must come to an end.

As Diana left the second "corpse," she started to "fly" to the third body. The sound of rustling leaves surprised the angel, as she jumped back. Thanks to many "trials" Ein's instincts is heightened to the point where he could hear any strange sound but that wouldn't save him from the monster.

The monster appeared, angrier than ever as she witnesses the forbidden and perhaps the absurd. As one could say, the angel went out of heaven into hell. Perhaps that's why he's the Grim Angel.

"So that's that." Mylene said finishing the explanation, in front of the Elder.

"I... see." the Elder said as his voice trailed into sorrow and he felt the long beard.

"Well... even if I'm not the Elder, I still have his authoritarian figure and as such, I can attempt to preside others." the old man said as he is helped up by the ever so punted, every so "useful" Chappi. "Anyway... I believe our best bet is to get Ein... to help us. Do you know where he is?" the old man said as he looked around to get a feel for his surroundings.

The "mother" and the "child" looked at each other as the light bulb started to flick on.

_Why didn't I think of that!_ Mylene said to herself with a visible smile.

Chappi himself wondered why the angel of pervertedness might be as the Elder look at the two in disbelief.

"You mean you don't know where he is!? [+]" the old man yelled out.

Sure enough, his assumption is confirmed with a twist of a head.

So the duo picked up a new comrade and continued onward in their journey to find the "hero."

Rebecca came upon Diana...erm Ein who was happily exploring the "innocent" girls' bodies with full detail. He now physically "confirmed" their details and thus ensured that the "goods" and "wares" were up to date. However, that was Ein's reasoning and to everyone else.... it looked much more different.

All good things come to end... in this case the lovely situation ended with her.

The angry person was surprised at Diana's actions. Rebecca quietly stepped behind her, who realized something that wrong but ignored it, and poked the exploring angel who promptly ignored her. A stronger nudge pulled the angel away from heaven and into hell.

"Erm... yes?" the angel said turning her back, still attempting to ignore the outside world, from the well.... prize.

"What are you doing, Diana?" the angry Rebecca said.

"...I was just practicing... WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Diana said as she jumped backwards and fell on top of Cierra's comfortable bust.

_10 Points Ein. That was a well executed jump from the monster. _Rose humorously said, as she disappeared behind a bush. Now Rose was the observer and the angel and monster were the "actors."

"I just happened to be walking around here." Rebecca said with a smile, as she looked away from the harpuia and towards some bushes. Her mind drifts in and out as she plans her escape.

To Ein this was an invitation to hell. _Think Ein. There's got to be some way to outwit this person.... maybe if I groped her.... NO NO NO... there must be a better plan._ Ein said to himself.

"I see... "Diana started to say in fear. _Think think think!_

"SO what where you DOING [3╬]" Rebecca said as her dark side grew. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" the monster yelled out.

"I was... I was just practicing." Diana said with confidence, as she turns her head to face "death."

"...P-P-Practicing!?" the confused, person with deadly intent said. The dark aura still lingered around her as Diana saw Rebecca. Only then did Diana see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yes... the art of love..." The angel said. _I hope this lie works..._ "After all, a relationship is not just built on contacts. There is a certain skinship that must be attained. In my case, I was just... just learning how a man would do it. So in this way... I'm building... experience for the eventual.... meeting so I may be better prepared to undertake such dire tasks...." The lying angel said, as Ein took a deep breath. _This is it. It is either victory or defeat. I just hope I can survive the latter. _

Sadly enough, Rebecca believed every word. As Diana was explaining her lie, Rebecca though of her relationship with Ein. Sure they met and have known each other for sometime but.... is she prepared for the skinship that comes with marriage? Can she endure the "hardships" of touching? Would she then be a good wife by the standards of heaven?

Tears, surprising enough, came to her eyes and Ein quickly though of another plan. _Is she pretending!?_

Drops of water touched the ground as the "rain" continued. The sound of crying would normally draw everyone's attention but since this day is special... everyone else assumed it was a trap and stayed clear from the situation.

"How could I have overlooked the obvious!?" Rebecca said to herself as tears watered the dirt below. The one angry, black aura was shattered by a simple lie as she fell to her knees.

_Ok... this is... unexpected... _Ein said to himself. Diana started to stand up as she finds a solution so she could escape without any scratches.

Even Rose was surprised at Rebecca's action. The great angry leader who institutionalized fear and punishment has fallen prey to the pervert's simple response that seemed to shake her foundation to its core.

_Ahh. The power of a simple lie. _Rose said to herself.

After all, every girl in Elendia seems to take offense in Ein's lewd actions. However, Ein soon realizes why his statement has a large effect.

"...T-T-Teach me the ways... "Rebecca said as she tears drown out her voice.

"Diana's" response seems to imply that perverted actions are the NORM not the exception. Ein wondered how that came to be but as one could guess, Ein would have a field day with that.

Now Diana has an angel and a demon on his shoulder debating on his… her next actions.

"You should tell the truth and be honest about this mistake." The angel said on his left should.

"You should use this to your advantage and procreate the Grim Angel population. After all, you have to 'follow through' with this statement until the very end and if she wants it.... DO IT!" the devil said on his right shoulder, raising his trident.

"HOW wrong is that?" the angel said as he shook his head.

"Yet Ein is the only Grim Angel left... so it makes a lot of sense. After all would you want to end the race and legacy of Grim Angel's? He has a large task on his shoulders so he might as well start doing it now. [1 ] " the demon said as he nodded his head.

"But that's why you have a harem!" the angel said with a smirk.

"W-W-What?" the surprised devil said almost falling off Diana's shoulder.

"Your smart... but not smart enough. See it's not bad to start now but... It would be wiser to act innocent until. D-Day!" the angel said with an evil smile.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to respond.

The sound of tears alerted the trio as they crept closer to the source. They were cautious and wary of sounds thanks to a certain scarlet witch yet also curious. They crept, hiding in bushes as they came closer to the loud cries of despair.

After moving aside a bush, Chappi saw Diana who was standing in front of the harpuia. The angel watched while Rebecca was kneeling and crying in front of the angel.

"Please Diana... you're the only one... that could do it." Rebecca yelled out.

This instantly surprised the trio who thought the angel was normal.

(What should we do?) Chappi whispered to Mylene who was watching in awe. She ignored the pleas of the midget and watched everything... just like Ein. Chappi nudged the happy gossip mom but nothing happened. He gave up and looked at the Elder who has disappeared.

Chappi looked through the bushes and the saw the Elder approaching the duo that was making a scene.

_It seems I'm the only one that could even attempt to hold some justice around here._ The Elder said as he rose up, from the bushes. He stepped forth revealing his presence.

"What are you two doing?" the old man said, easily moving without the usual cane as approached the two.

"I erm..." Rebecca said as her face turned into a tomato red color. She realized now what she said and the gravity of her articulation. She also realized the implications of her tears.

_I should escape now... _The angel said... _Or... even better... _Ein said to himself with a hellish smile. His mind instantly came up with a new plan that would save himself.

"It was her fault!" Diana said pointing to the harpuia. "She made me do all this!" These words shattered the harpuia's lovely façade and the pieces of her composure.

"What!?" Rebecca said, taken aback as she got up, while tears still fell from her face.

The Elder continue his pace as if nothing happened. He was now a meter away from the two, the shocked Rebecca and the "angry" younger sister of Ein.

"I never imagined you would do this..." the 'mother' said as she too revealed herself from the bushes and ran to the situation.

"Teaching the children and lecturing the adults is one thing.... but using that to your advantage and forcing people to do the absurd... that's crazy. It's as if... it's as if you're Cierra!" Mylene said as she deduced her answer hoping to be the savior of the town.

[...] Everyone else, even Rose, stared at her smile in disbelief as the event fizzed out thanks to that comment. The tense situation, the dramatic tears died as sadness took the place of angry, shock and order.

_Well at least she isn't the Elder._ Rose said to Ein. _I think you should leave now... [5ö]_

. (That I should.) Ein said as Diana watched for her chance to escape. Everyone has their attention on the detective as Ein, carefully walked around the bodies and towards Rose who was watching everything through a nearby bush. Diana fell to the ground and crawled into the unknown forest. Rose followed behind, happy for her master, as she escaped hell another day.

As for everyone else... they focused on the idiot.

"If I was Cierra, why would I injure my own body?" the harpuia said in a flat voice still staring at Mylene.

"Erm well..." Mylene said in a hesitant voice as her mind shifted. Her mind stood still as she realized her mistake. However, in a situation such as this, there is a "correct" answer.

"Well... whatever the case... LET'S GET HER!" the mother said as she and the Elder rushed the monster called the harpuia. She easily fell as the weight of two people sandwiching her between them and the earth, rendered her immobile.

Chappi watched the two in awe and their planning, it seemed, was perfect, precise and quick. He was still in the bush as she short height shielded his presence from the monster.

"GET OFF OF ME [3╬]!" the angry harpuia yelled as she almost topples the two over with her fury, might and anger. "When I get my hands on Diana…" the harpuia said as she threatens the guest.

The loud sounds and earthly vibrations awaken the "dead."

The slumber of Cierra, Serene, and Soala died as the clash punctured their dreams and brought them back into reality. Each of their bodies felt strange sensations indescribable on particular parts of their body. It was at least warm especially their lips. Nevertheless the trio noticed the situation at hand and cracked an evil smile as they blamed their misfortune on the monster that caused everything.

Rebecca, who just overthrown the two, pulled herself up into hell.

She saw the three naked girls with dark shadows, approaching with their hands out in front of them. Their aura was filled with darkness and the oh so lovable revenge that soaked everyone's brains on "April Fool's Day."

"Erm... I got..." were the last words she muttered as the Elder placed his hand on her mouth.

"Don't worry dear, we don't bite. We just want some fun [1 ]! Isn't that right girls?" Soala said as she took a step closer.

"Right it's all in the name of love [2 ]. We just... want a bear hug... It won't hurt... maybe just a little!" Serene said as she too took a step closer, surrounding the "prisoner."

"But you'll feel a lot better afterward." Cierra said as her hand grabbed one of the monsters shoulder.

"Trust us!" Soala said as she grabbed the other.

So Jeho err… Rebecca's Witness, Chappi, watched as revenge was served not hot or cold, but nude and ugly.

_I wonder.... if Ein is surprised as I am at these events._ Chappi said to himself as he watched hell awaken not with a whimper but a bang.

_It seems that you... like cats also have nine lives._ Rose said as she followed her master, who was now leaving yet another scene.

(I can only die once though.) Diana said back as focused on the tress in front in her rather than her familiar behind her.

_You're as dense as ever..._ [4ô]_ anyway it's an expression. It means that you have a lot of luck... but as with everything else... all good things will comes to an end. _Rose warned the oblivious angel who continued on walking somewhere… perhaps anywhere.

Into the forest he went once more, where he goes no one knows. This time he spun the wheel of fortune and landed at the Elder's house. The surroundings seemed typical as Dinah looked around for any anomalies, as the first of the sun's rays started to die. Nothing was burned, nor misplaced due to some other reason. Everyone and everything was in order but on this day everything was assumed to be filled with chaos even if it wasn't.

_One of these bushes could be a trap or have a person inside. _Ein said to himself, as Diana slowly looked around for any stray movements that could give someone away.

_But that's life... It could be filled without anything including nothing. Humans, sprites and angels have pondered such questions for ages but still have no answer. ... But I'm happy that you're using your head, the one on your shoulder, for once. _Rose commented back as she brushed up against Diana, her "new" master.

Dinah give the cat a wry expression, as she approached the window, like snake. She bolted to the house and placed her back onto the wall. Like a grab bag, Ein reached in and hope that he got nothing. However, the angel saw Fia who was still smoking a pipe and was brushing her missing beard. Her eyes were focused on a book that was resting in her lap. She didn't have on the Elder's monocles, as Ein has noticed many times before.

Dinah sighed as she pulled out her prize and approached the entrance. Rose followed her master, reading her master like a book.

_Do you really need to do this? I don't want to you regret these types of actions. _Rose said, cautioning her master against "such" actions but Diana persevered.

(If I don't do this, who will? It's not like everyone else will know right? But if I don't... then won't this town be stuck forever? If there a problem, then I'll attempt to solve it. Even if it evens in failure at least I've tried.) Diana triumphantly said to Rose as she blindly marches onward to the door.

_...And that's how you got the girls. Not just through your bravery, but through your perseverance. _Rose said matching her master's pace.

(Did you say something?) Diana said as she whispered back and watched the cat, hoping for some facial expression.

_Nope.... and that's why the girls have their work cut out for them [5ö]. _Rose said to herself, who stopped in behind Diana.

_ "_Hello?" Diana yelled at the door, as her fist knocked the solid wooden door three times. She was greeted with silence. Diana looked down at Rose, hoping for an answer. One came.

"Yes?" Fia said, as she casually opened the door as if today was just another day.

"Ah... Fia right?" Diana said as she slipped on her shoes of "persona."

"Correct and you're Diana. If you've forgotten I'm the granddaughter of the Elder. Anyway come on in." Fia said, as she led Diana, a complete stranger, into the house with not remorse.

"Make yourself at home, you must have had an awful trip out there in the wilderness, right?" the green sprite said as she lightly danced into the kitchen.

"...Why are you dancing?" Diana said in a curious yet wary tone. _This might be one of the Elder's tricks... _Ein said to himself as she returned as quickly as she came.

Her adept, quick gestures surprised Ein since she was usually slower and more cautious. The sound of liquid flowing from a green kettle filled Diana's ears as she looks at the source. The tea flowed into a cup above the coffee table in front of Diana, who made herself at home in Ladie's seat. There was no blood stain on it or a spear next to it.

Fia raised the kettle up as the first drinking cup was filled with its green tea. She repeated the same elegant yet simple process with the second cup as she glanced at Diana, who had a look of awe, from time to time.

"Anyway... "Diana said as she snapped from the trance. She shook her head a few times before began to ask the question."... has anything strange been happening here?"

"What do you mean by strange?" Fia said as she tipped the old kettle up the second time. She dances again into the kitchen, while Diana was still talking.

"Well... I haven't been here.... At least I think I haven't... but it seems that people are acting different or absurd." Diana asked, wary of her actions and how one of them could set off a "trap." She watched Fia's every move.

"How can you tell?" Fia said as she returned to her seat. She held onto the lower part of her dress, which is where her butt would eventually sit on, with her hands and sat down. Then she removed to hands and ensured that the area of fabric on the seat would still be smooth and wrinkle-free just like any other lady.

"Well... call me crazy but... I don't normally see people lecturing others who are bonded and beaten. ... I mean I don't know if someone in town likes bondage or whips but that's my two cents..." Diana said as she watched Fia sit down.

Fia's posture and actions seemed more like the Elder as Diana observed everything that was happening.

"I haven't seen anyone who likes those types of fetishes but I can't say for certain either because I don't know everyone. Perhaps I could ask my grandfather. I think he would know about it." Fia said as she continued to pull on the imaginary beard.

"You're not Fia are you? ..." Diana asked out of the blue, while watching Fia's strange gestures.

"No... I'm her father!" Fia yelled out as her stroking hand now turned into a clenched fist right below her face.

"No you're the Elder." Diana said with a pristine smile, as if she knew that her answer was certain.

Fia froze in horror as the facade she had kept for so long was broken by a simple statement. _Impossible it can't be true... I'm the Elder. I know everyone I ... oh I said grandfather instead of The Elder..._ The green sprite said to herself.

"Precisely." Diana said as if she could easily read Fia's mind.

_Your getting smarter Ein! [5ö]_ Rose said as she laid next to Diana's feet.

Fia stared back but succumb to Diana's perseverance and intelligence.

"Your right..." Fia admitted with her face looking down at the coffee table. Strands of her long green hair fell onto her lap as drops of water appeared and expanded from her green long skirt.

"How... could I've fallen so far... and been this stubborn." Fia warily said as she continued to cry.

"...We are all bound with issues. No matter who we are or what we do, we are bounded by the fact that we make mistakes. There no perfection yet that the strange beauty of life. Even I, a young Grim Angel cannot understand that well." Diana said as she comforted Fia by tracing her lovely silky green hair with her right hand.

Her tears slowly stop as she looked up with a strong smile as she stood out proud and strong. "You're right... I've overlooked this event and had too much April Fool's 'flu'." she said with the light of the falling sun, shining behind her through the window. "I, as the Elder, will end this plight of misery. Now is the beginning of the light as I will assist the hero called Diana who will free the land from the grip of this atrocious spell that continues to plague the land. The land will be purified by the holy angel. Let the hopes of the fallen guide this young angel through the traitorous journey in the dark-side of the April Fool's Day. May the hope and love of those are close to you guide you and bring you safe tidings." Fia loudly said as her voice, luckily, did not reverberate through the windows into the outside world.

Diana blushed at the last words as she says "But... "

"Oh well... that speech was meant for your older brother. Well it strangely enough fit the situation here as well so it works out in the end." Fia said as she breathed in a deep breath and watched the young angel.

"What do you mean it was for my brother?" Diana said sarcastically, waiting for the Elder's response.

"Well... I don't want to spill everything but I know that at some point Ein will need help, deciding on whom to perhaps marry or date. In any case, his journey will be dangerous but as he might has forgotten, everyone including his potential partners are still supportive of him and perhaps his final decision. In any case, they must choose to 'end his chapter' per say but what he might have forgotten are the other 'large' options that exist. To say it quite frankly, I think he should just go out and get everyone than live in a lone monogamy, as he might be 'persuaded' to go for someone else at some point." Fia started to say as she explains her observations to Diana, and unknowingly Ein himself.

The five were laughing and talking about the events of today as they left her. Chappi was confused at the events but followed the group, in fear that he would be left behind. Even without the magic they managed to scar her.

Though she was not beaten... she was tied like a pig to a stake. The rope was intricately tied, not with magic, but with swift hands. Unless a certain string strand was cut, she was completely disabled from head to toes. Even breathing was a chore.

Luckily there was not fire underneath her but that was the least of her worries. She was stuck on a stake, completely covered in goo. The goo was, icky, slimy and disgusting but that was the least of her worries. She was shaking constantly as she twitched again and again, hoping that someone would relieve her pain. She felt like she could die at any second and the pain got to her, mentally.

She was completely covered in itching goo. Everywhere, including the area down there, wanted to be touched, rubbed and scratched. To top it all over, there was a note saying:

_Ein... enjoy this meal. I think you might like it for a long time. _~ The Elder.

And with one simple cut, that would free her from the stake... Ein... erm one could potentially do a lot of harm... or in her case bring her happiness. However, that might be short lived.

She twitched again as she wanted him, someone close, anyone in Elendia, anything in Riviera to free her from the agony. Even burning the goo would be acceptable enough for the harpuia who attempted to wrestle herself out of the bonds that held her.

In short, every second was another journey through hell...a never-ending hell. Her mind approached insanity.

"And that's that." Fia said as she easily picked up her cup of tea and drank it like no tomorrow. The sun faded as the last rays of light gleamed onto Riviera. The night woodland creatures open their eyes as the fun was just beginning.

Ein himself knew about the "troubles" of the dark April Fool's Day. There were more risks and thus more rewards. It was dangerous, painful and downright insane but, he couldn't say no to someone who not only gave a strong speech but gave him background information about the girls.... and their weaknesses. Ein is now indirectly entrusted with the fate of Elendia as he, the hero, now has to save it from the darkness of chaos. As for the cavalry and his group of assistants... they'll come in due time.

As for now, he will begin his journey from heaven's gate, the Elder's door, into the common land where "demons," "monsters" and sprites appear. Armed not with Einherjar but with his... her new body and past experience and knowledge of events that were and the combatants, the weary, cautious angel begins his journey into the "Promised Land" where pranks not attacks flank him at every turn.

Silently, he closes the door and doesn't look back, knowing that the safely inside could hold him back. He walks as a vagabond ready to fight the slew of pranks.

_Ready to save the town once more Grim Angel, Ein?_ Rose said as she saw her master not with a whimper but with a smile filled not with horror but with pride, prestige and a stubborn willingness to resolve the problem.

(No I'm an idiot... but I'm the only one left that's willing to save the world.) Diana said as she walked into the woods, into the darkness, into the Promised Land that await the hero.

A/N: I felt bad for just ending it with nothing so I decided to add lots more detail and perhaps epicness into the mix. Anyway, much like the game, humorously enough, Ein leave the "adobe" and begins his journey into the unknown, in this case in the hell of pranks and absurdities.

If the ticking of Chronos flows right, then another update will flow soon. Otherwise, hope for the time machine and chronostills. Anyway this is probably the most fun chapter for me to write, due to the added descriptions that seems to make the boring conversation come alive. So comments on the new writing style would be very much appreciated.


	11. Ch12 Out of Dusk and into Darkness

A/N: I'm still here. College life is getting rough so the updates are coming later rather than sooner. Anyway, it should be a lot better than the last chapter, which was rushed because of summer vacation...

Out of Dusk and into Darkness

The shadow moved back and forth as the stills of light fade. As the shadow expands, the person grows darker, on such a convoluted night. Such is the curse on Elendia caused by the dark day they call April Fool's Day. The last rays of light fade into the sunset as he continues stirring. The mixture is still brewing as he watches the cauldron.

The black cauldron sits in the forest as he stirs the greenish, warm mixture. Round and round, the large, wooden spoon goes as he occasionally looked to his side, to a floating book. The book, with its golden edges and leather hard cover, was filled with gibberish to the common Elendian. Yet to this person, it was the answer. He followed the directions as he released bat wings into the vat. Thin greenish bubbles appeared on the surface as the round pole popped their existence, one and all.

As he mixed back and forth, the liquid grew and change into something horrible. Yet, as many others before have said, this is April Fool's Day. As the DARKER HOURS approach, the pranks became simple awful. The lone man laughed as darkness, not light, descended into world called Elendia.

The last rays of light struck Diana's face as she looked around. The warm environment now changed into a dark, eerie place where pranks are the least of her worries. The angel sighed and thought of her best course of action, if there ever was one. He wanted to be drawn into the awkward situations as he realizes they were the best chances to peep. Yet she felt that she was lucky the last time and didn't want to take any chances. After all, this town could be destroyed by a prank, or at least scarred.

With that though in mind, she headed home, or what she could perceive as home. The trees all looked the same. The landscape of light turned dark as they hindered her way home. Rose watched her master in confusion yet didn't question her motives. Either way, they felt something off and would rather play it safe. Only the crunching grass told them that they were moving. It seemed as if they were moving nowhere, yet they persevered.

Crunch by crunch they continued, with Diana leading Rose until they heard some footsteps in the distance. Diana stopped and attempted to look ahead. She slowed her pace as she cautiously approached the source.

(Maybe I should use my fire...") Rose suggested.

"NO!" Ein said as Diana lunged forward, because of a loud snap.

Her fists flew out as she dashed forward into the darkness.

She was about to punch the other person when she recognized the shadow and stopped.

Her left hand was two inches from his face and her right was half an inch from his stomach. Claude's long staff was four inches from her face with the tip glowing with a bright red hue.

"Err... sorry about that." the mage said as he restored the staff to his side.

"I should be the one sorry for that." the angel said as she placed her hands to her side.

"I though you were a demon or someone lurking but I guess you aren't." Claude said as he created a soft light that blanketed the area.

"Thanks for the light?... Who are you anyway?" Diana said, maintaining her ignorance and innocence.

"You're new here right? I'm Claude. I've been researching here at the Magic Guild. You might be interested about my new sword spells although I should warn you about my coworkers. They... can create a lot of havoc."

"I'm Diana, Ein's younger sister. Is it always this dark here?"

"Well... truth be told I'm trying to protect the outskirts of this town. You see today is April Fool's Day and the pranks get a lot worse when the dark hours appear... so I'm trying to help everyone by shooing them back into their houses." the man said with an evil smile.

"O...k." Diana said as she took a step back away from the magician.

"Well anyway, I hope you enjoy your day." he said as the dryad bowed down and disappeared. The light faded as Diana looked around. Dusk died into darkness.

(He seems to be the strange one but at least he's... normal in some ways.) Rose said to Diana in his mind.

"Well yes... although I can't help but wonder what he's doing." Diana said as she left that area.

(Sleepy?) Rose asked, responding to Diana's yawn.

"No... I..." Diana said as she fell down. Her eyes slowly closed.

(Ein? Ein! EIIIIIIIIIIIIN.) Rose yelled out but it was too late. A simple rest spell was cast onto Diana , perhaps unintentionally.

GAME OVER. BAD END...!

Ein awoke in a bed near a certain kitchen in Lina's and Fia's house. He look around but Fia and Lina were missing. He did not see the bright, lovely rays of the sun but was greeted by its empty opposite, darkness.

"EIN!" Rose said she hugged the dumbfound hero. The hero's hand instinctively

petted the cat... or rather sprite being. The usual hand motion stopped on some bare skin that was next to some cat ears. Instantly, the hero jumped back, causing the sprite to fall forward with the hero. Ein felt the breasts of his... cat and realized that Rose is not a cat familiar but now a lovely female sprite.

"Erm Rose... when did you become a... sprite?" Ein said as 'instinctively' pushed Rose away.

"I though you like breasts." Rose said as she returned to her usual sitting position. The shocked cat sprite, watched the hero, who was confused.

The angel eyed his cat familiar, now sprite, who was resting on the bed, in a kneeling-like position, with her lower legs "pointing towards Ein" rather than being parallel. . She did indeed have cat ears, which was near the top of her head, like a usual cat. Like her familiar form, she lacked whiskers. She had green eyes that watched her master in curiosity and a fair, but somewhat flat nose and pearly white fangs, from what the angle could see. Her short jet black hair partially covered one of her eyes and part of her nose

Rose "wore" a dark, tight-fitting top that look like it could have been part of a leather suit. Her beasts were hidden in the darkness, from the front perspective. The top has two, two inch short sleeves that seemed to tightly grip her arm. The lower part of her top stopped an inch above the midriff, revealing a part of her flat stomach and her belly button. Her skin was not black but rather closer to white and furless.

Her bottom was also jet black and tight fitting but accented her curves rather well. It was more like shorts that rested an inch above the ankle with a longer, lacy black skirt in front of the shorts. She had long stockings that also covered her knee joints. This made it look like she was wearing pants but Ein was able to see the texture and thus distinguish them apart.

Her hands, resting on her lap, with long gloves, much like Cierra's, although these ones look thinner and more comfortable.

Her tail, still with its green bow, moved up and down, as the angel's eyes returned to his familiar's face, which was tomato red.

"It's embracing if you look at me like that." Rose said as she tried to cover herself with her hands and tail.

"It's just that, I've never seen you like this before. You're... beautiful." The angle said.

"That's soooo embarrassing. To be told something like that from my master is ... just so weird." Rose said out loud.

"Shh" The master said, covering his familiar's mouth.

_You shouldn't say things like that. It can cause complications. _Ein said in his mind.

Rose curiously looked at his master waiting for a response.

"You didn't hear that?" Ein whispered in Rose's warm ear.

She shook her head as Ein whispered his thought sentence into her fuzzy ear.

_I guess she can't listen to my thought since she's not a familiar? _Ein though to himself.

"Where are we?" Ein inadvertently whispered out before he could ask the other question.

Rose sighed as she pointed to a mirror.

The befuddled Ein "follow" the hand and looked at the reflection on the mirror. He saw Rose, his now cat sprite familiar and a female angel!

Ei err Diana then laughed like a lunatic. "This must be some crazy dream that Claude left me." Diana said aloud. "After all, I don't remember having a cat-sprite as my familiar... especially one this cute!"

Rose blushed at her comment and noticed at the angel is indeed changing.

"Erm E...Diana you realized that you've changed... INTO A GIRL, RIGHT!" the cat yelled out as she got off the angel and sat on the other said of the twin bed.

Rose's voice shocked the angel and the information cut Ein down... or usually would for that matter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm slowly turning into a girl sitting next to my sprite cat. What's next, Cierra, walking in with pig tails?" the hysterical angel said, as the door opened.

And there, at the door was a grumpy Cierra with her hair in a pig tail.

Her expression changed completely when she saw Diana.

"Hello... " Cierra started to say. She cut herself off when she said that to an unfamiliar face. Her eyes scanned around that person.

"Do I... know you?" Cierra said.

"This is cat fa...(mi-ra Rasu...)" Diana started to explain as Rose covered her mouth.

"No I'm new here. I'm Diana's cat familiar, Daisy. I'm Rose's older cousin but unlike her I've retained my sprite form.

"Oh so your named after the Daisy Petal spell." Cierra exclaimed.

"Ahh no. Don't you know about the plant?" 'Daisy' said as she turned and pointed to a vase that had some daisy flowers. "It is the white one."

_Why do I feel like I've already lost. _Cierra said to herself as she observed Daisy's cleavage. They look similar to her own expect they were large by a small but noticeable 10%.

_I wonder how I should end my dream. _Ein said to himself as he desired the real world where was forced under a spell by Claude. He knew that if he did wake up, it would be somewhere in the forest with his cat familiar. It was highly unlikely that a beast or any demon for that matter would strike him since they are mostly dead. _I guess I'll have to wait until Rose claws me or someone else yells at myreal body. _Ein said to himself, ignore the heated debate around him.

_One thing IS certain, this Cierra is the real dea,. Only she would be able to recognize Rose in this form. Even I had issues since the transformation was dramatic especially with the ..._

"Why are you wearing a sexy, black, cat costume with a tail?" Cierra asked in a tense tone.

"Its because I'm a cat familiar. You shouldn't be the one talking. Look at what you're wearing. Its rather loud and even indecent to others." Ro... Daisy countered back.

"Yes but..." _but if you wear something like it, you'll definitely draw Ein's attention away from me. _"but... I'm a sprite and..."

"so you're implying that mixes like me shouldn't be able to wear they want? How fair is that miss mage?"

The rather barbaric mage, created a fireball aimed at the cat who instantly leap away with her feline skills.

The angel, still deep in though leaned to one side and promptly struck the center of the spell with her hand, in the shape of the blade. The air strike sliced the fireball in two, stopping the forest fire before it began. Her hand returned to her chin as she continued to contemplate her next action.

"Ein?" Cierra said, unintentionally.

"What?" Diana said caught by surprise.

"Oh sorry." Cierra said, as she bowed down. "That pose reminded me of Ein who had a rather similar stance when he was deep in though, which was quite often. Somehow he always comes up with a good decision, sometimes... for his benefit alone... " Cierra explained.

"Oh... I see." Diana said as she remembered that it was just a dream.

_Ein sighed as he retuned to his train of thought which was departing to solution A. _

"By the way, which do you have pig tails...?" Ro... Daisy said, drawing the unwanted attention to her.

"Oh ahh... someone tricked me and and pushed me down and did that while I was down..."Cierra explained in a sad tone.

"Why isn't your dress... dirtier?" Diasy asked in response.

"Let's not talk about that." Cierra quickly said, with a false smile.

While that was happening, Diana went upstairs, changed herself and returned downstairs in the same adventuring attire. Only now, she had a large metal broad sword, Gladius , recently created by Chappi and a bag on her back, currently containing some potions. Much like other heavy weapons, Ein was the only "one" in the whole town who could easily wield such weapons, which surprised Cierrra.

"You can use that?" Cierra asked in amazement.

"I think so." the angel said as she swung the blade a few times without any hesitation or delay. She had no issues at all in using the weapon.

_Although Einherjar would be lighter, this will have to do for now. _Ein said to himself as Diana sheathed the weapon into a wooden case on her back.

Ro... err Daisy followed behind, just like Rose.

"Anyway I'm going out then." Diana said as Cierra grabbed her hand.

"I'm going too then." the red mage said with a false smile with a hint of anger in her tone.

"W-Why are you going with us? Sure I've been lost before but I think I know my way now." the confused angel said.

"I _need a good lie_ ...I think its a bad idea if a foreigner is walking out alone in the woods. After all, the last thing Elendia needs is a lost person." Cierra said.

"And you care now? Anyway, like my sister I know the whole place already. She explained the location of the forests and the many tree houses already. So we don't need a guide, like you. " Diasy said as she grabbed Diana's other hand and pulled her away.

The tug of war between the "stranger" continued because Diasy disliked Cierra who hated her back. Their rather crude prize was helping Diana, who didn't need their help at all.

The cries of Lina stopped them both.

"I-I-I never you knew you swung that way." the young sprite said, as she ran into the woods.

"WAIT!" Diana said as she followed at a quicker pace.

The two succumbed to the angel's strength, as they were instantly pulled onto the ground and dragged. The two hung on for dear life as they felt rocks, dirt and other debris striking their clothing and marring it with stains.

"Its not what you think." Diana said as she caught up to the young sprite. Diana made it in front of the child and stopped. The" luggage bags" released themselves and sighed in happiness.

"But... why are they holding you like that then?" Lina asked.

_Must be someone equally as young... perhaps Molan or Gill. _Ein deduced.

"Ahh well... they were fighting and... I got stuck in the middle." Diana explained while the dragged victims pulled themselves up

"I see... do all adults fight like it?" the young child asked the older adult.

"Well... sort of... it sometimes get's really messy." the angel said as he delicately chose his ... her words. "Anyway they were fighting and well... I got in the middle..."

The hooting of a nearby owl alarmed the "girls." Lina clung onto Cierra while Ro... Diasy looked cautiously around for the source. Diana relaxed and pulled Gladius out of its wooden scabbard. Like Ein, she stepped forward with it in her right hand. The left hand supported the heavy weapon, while she scanned the horizon for any enemies.

The bird, hooted once more before flying away from the group, leaving a feather as a small trinket. The hero grabbed the feather and looked it its strange coloring. The "stem" was black with dark stripes of yellow and black on either side. Diana stored the feather in her bag and Gradius back into its sheath.

_That isn't the owl of ill luck is it? _Ein asked himself when he saw the feather. _Ehh its a dream, it doesn't matter... does it?_

Everyone returned to their previous positions although much wearier than before. Lina was a half step away from Cierra who had produced her staff from nowhere. Diasy eyed the environment for any eye balls that seem out of place.

"HELP ME!" someone yelled out in the distance. Diasy, tensed up while Lina hugged Cierra again. In that instant, Diana stood still. One second later, the hero vanished without a trace.

"Where are you Diana!" Diasy yelled out in her panicked state, frantically looking around for any trace of the angel.

Diana dashed towards the source at a steadfast gait. Her bare skin was being nicked by the branches and leaves that she failed to push out of her way.

_Wait a minute... I'm feeling pain? This must be a powerful spell then, Claude cast. _The hero said to himself as she continued her pace. In her wake was nothing more than a few disturbed leaves. The branches returned to their original position and the bushes kept their shape.

Ten seconds later, the angel arrived at a clearing, around the Elder's house. She took once last deep breath, pulled out Gladius and ran toward the door.

"Is everything alright?" Diana yelled out as she kicked down the wooden door, with Gladius in her right hand.

"I... can't open this jar." the Elder said, as his old hands were unable to provide enough torque to rotate the lid from the container.

The angel sighed in both relief and sadness, as she walked to the kitchen and opened the jam jar. A small distinctive pop sound, echoed in the tree house, as the Elder's expression changed from agony to relief.

"Thank you so much." the old man said, as he pulled a butter knife from a nearby table. He slid it into the jar and pulled it out, seconds later, with some jelly on it. The old man turned, and spread the sweet paste onto a piece of toasted bread.

Diana turned away and headed towards the door, saddened because of the turn of events. She trudged out, away from the thanks, the Elder was giving. A few steps later...

"EIN!" someone yelled out.

Diana's instincts kicked in as she stored Gladius and bolted into the woods. He was a bit more cautious this time, as she slowly approached the situation. She crept into the bushes and peered into the Grove of Reprose.

In the center of the grass field, bathed in moonlight, was Rebecca who tried to get out of a quicksand pit. Near the edge was Diasy, who was trying to pull her out. Cierra was standing in front, protecting the "innocent" bystanders. Around fifteen feet away was Serene who scoffed at the trio.

"Foolish citizens. You will never escape my plethora of traps." Serene said as she continued her evil laugher.

"Then I have no choice" Cierra said as she pointed her staff at the arc. "Begone." the witch said as a fireball appeared from the trip of her ruby-tipped staff.

The ball flew at high speed but... was reflected.

"Think that will hit me?" the arc said, as she produced a magical mirror at her pocket and reflected the spell. Because of its speed, Cierra did not have enough time to cast another spell.

Her clothes took most of her damage as her dress burned. Initially there was a large hole near her stomach, revealing her middrif, but as with all fires it spread. Eventually it died but it turned the dress into very revealing attire, as if it wasn't already reveal enough. Here frontal curves are visible as well as parts of her sides.

She gripped her wooden staffed as she yelled out "When you play with fire YOU GET BURNED, INFERNO RUSH!" the witch yelled out as many fireballs appeared and aimed towards one target.

The arc was slowly being burned the intense flames but she kept her defensive position in the air.

"They call me a werecat for a reason." Serene said, as she jumped, with a right fist, towards Cierra.

The yells of help died when Diasy successfully pulled Rebecca out of the pit. The two silently disappeared as Diana watched.

_I wonder if I should stop this fight. What do you think Rose? _Ein said to himself.

Seconds pass, as the two exchanged blows but alas no response came. Then Ein realized why there was no response. Rose err Diasy lost her familiar form. She is now a sprite and must communicate verbally, as he had already learned.

_That's why my head is lot quieter but... this isn't going to help me now. _Ein said to himself, as the insane battle continued. His mind swayed between yes or no and sounds of fireballs and punches reverberated on the trees.

The answer did arrive but not in the usual method.

"Stop" she said, as she revealed herself from the bush.

"Who made you boss!" Serene responded to the intruder, while avoiding a fireball.

"Do you think what you are doing is right, especially on April Fool's Day? Look around us, the trees are on fire. Can't you at least be a little respectful to the environment and not attack people out of revenge!" the person said.

"I don't think she'll listen to that." Cierra said, as she starting casting disable spells.

The intruded focused and dashed towards the target.

"I have no choice... I guess this is how it will end." as the person, struck Serene's back and forced her on the ground.

Cierra summoned magical rope and successfully tied Serene's hands together.

"I guess that's that." he said.

"I never knew you would be the type to take people down." Cierra asked back.

"Well true, I err prefer to use perv... err diplomatic means but there are exceptions and this is one of them." he said with a smile." You know you could have started using that disable spell from the start, right?"

"Err well..." Cierra said, as she looked away.

"Anyway, I guess I have to punish her for this." the old man said as he dragged her back towards the pit.

At that point Ein decided and looked into the clearing. Alas, the Elder, not Ein, saved the day. So, Rebecca was reduced to an observer, who luckily, didn't step on any trigs.

The old man stopped the body in front of the pit, with Cierra curiously watching. The Elder undid his belt and pulled them off of his pants.

"What are you doing!" the fire mage said flame-colored red face.

Rebecca watched in awe, as nothing stopped the Elder from giving punishment.

"Can't you do something more ... reasonable." Cierra said, pleading for the sake of the evil-doer..

"Here we go." The Elder said as he pulled out his tool of choice.

There were pellets placed in a pocket that can only be accessed on the inside of the belt, making it very safe from physical theft. He went to the pit, opened it and shook it. White pellets starting falling into the pit, which mixed into the sand material. A few seconds pass before the Elder reversed his actions by closing the container, storing the box and belting himself.

"So what were you saying?" The confused old man said, as he now faced Cierra.

"Err, nothing... go on..." Cierra said as she hid her face, under his tall hat.

Ein laughed at Cierra's reaction as he figured that the Elder would always have the most creative tricks under his sleeve. After all, he probably lived he all his life.

The old man kicked the arc into the pit, who instantly felt the results of the pellets. Tears started to appear in her eyes.

"How could you do that!" Cierra exclaimed, as she watched the Elder kick her in.

"Well truth be told... it always sucks being the man or woman on the bottom of the totem pole." the Elder said as he stepped on the arc, who sank even further into the pit.

He stepped off and grabbed part of the tie and pulled her off.

"This will probably the least of your worries if you happen to, I don't know... burn my house down." The Elder said in a sarcastic tone. "Although I have to give praise for your fire spell for this one reason only, that it burn's peoples' clothing which made this punishment a lot deadlier. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a daughter to find." he said with an evil laughter.

And so Cierra vision of the Elder was practically broken as she now feared for her life. At the very least, she wasn't going to random light trees on fire, or so the Elder though.

_Maybe I went a bit too far, but well... if it saves the town from burning. _The Elder said to himself as he disappeared into the woods, as mysteriously as he came.

Ein laughed and he too left the scene, looking for Diasy.

The only ones left were Cierra, who was still in shock from the Elder's action, and the "punished" Serene who squirmed like a worm.

"Scr, Scra, ratch, Scratch ME!" she said in a low voice, hoping not to attract more attention than needed. She became much dirtier just so she could relieve that burning sensation.

And so the two turned never to mess with old men.

_I wonder where Rose went. ROSE ROSE.. oh wait she can't here me. _Ein said to himself as he realized that all telepathic communicates have failed, ever since Rose became a sprite.

_Wait. How did Rose become a sprite...? _Ein said continuing his train of thought.

_I guess I'll.. have to ask Rose ... Diasy for the answer... and that's if she actually does respond with a reasonable answer. ... Although. Wait… where am I going?_ Ein asked himself, as he focused on the world in front of him rather than the one inside his mind.

Diana was still in the forest when she opened ear eyes. She didn't know where she is now so she closed her eyes and listened. Her ears listened for any irregular sound. The angels stayed still and focused. Soon enough she heard something.

Diana heard a pair of footsteps running within the forest. They seemed to be, as he called it, mini high heels, with block-sized heels that were one inch high. Their clacking sounds revealed their owner, which Ein guessed, was Fia.

Like a cat she went on all fours closer to the main road, and peered out. Indeed it was the green sprite that was running, giving chase to someone, who Ein quickly recognized as Diasy.

"STOP DEMON!"Fia yelled out, revealing her audible voice to Diana.

"I'm not a demon." Diasy said, running on her feet. "Get away from me!" the angry cat said.

_Well... I guess this is expected. _Ein said to himself. _I guess I have no choice. _

Rather than watch, Diana stepped into the path and walked towards the two.

"Diana!" Diasy yelled out, running up and hugging her master.

"You know this creature?" Fia asked with a confused look on her face.

"Erm well its a long story but yes. She's my familiar." Diana confidently answered, petting Diasy's head.

"I never knew there were cat... sprites." Fia asked thinking of the demons she had fought before.

"Well.. she was a familiar but thanks to a certain accident, she changed her form." Diana said, making up her story.

"Yeah there was a magical accident..." Diasy said, hiding being Diana like a young child hiding behind her mother.

"Well... then I'm sorry." the green sprite said bowing down in front of the two. "I guess I got ahead of myself, thanks to the April Fool's Fever."

"Well... let's put it this way, at least the town isn't on fire, or so Ein has told me from me. There's also no town-wide prank disaster as well." Diana said.

"That's ... rather true." Fia happily said. "Although I wonder when that will change." the green sprite said changing her tone into sadness.

"What do you mean?" a confused Diasy said, peering behind her master's back.

"Well... usually there's always a larger problem that involves a majority of the villagers, every April Fool's Day. I don't see one unfolding now." the green sprite said aloud.

_At least I don't think Cierra will be starting the pranks... _Ein said to himself.

BOOM. A loud explosion shook the town and debris raining down upon the town.

"I guess that's my call." Diana said, as she dashed to the source of the sound.

"I'll follow too." Diasy and Fia both said, matching the angel's pace.

The trio arrived at a newly made clearing, with over turned bushes and other plant life, with roots on the surface and small craters.

"Look who's here!" someone said, as a golem with blue eyes warmly greeted them with a scream.

A person jumped from the golem's left shoulder and landed perfectly on the ground. She swung her black cape around and revealed her true werecat form. Mursya had on a skull necklace that had red eyes, strung with crimson beads.

The rock construct, behind her was about 30 feet tall. It was made of 6 large, smooth, solid, grey stones that seemed to be fine cut and crafted. The stones themselves are curved and smooth everywhere. The largest stones are the feet. The next smaller stones are the body and the arms. The head, with its glowing blue eyes is the smallest. The golem has glowing visible near transparent blue "tendon" cylinders that connect each appendage together.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Fia asked the dark individual.

The werecat responded in an incomprehensible answer, "Trick or treat."

The golem responded by punching the ground, sending the heroines into the air to some over turned trees. The dirt flew everywhere, causing it to rain dirt for a few moments.

"Ha ha ha. It's Halloween and I need some candy." The crazy Mursya said.

Ein realized when she struck the wall that this was indeed not a dream. This was infact, reality or some version that he doesn't remember.

_I wonder if that's Soala or Cierra. _Ein asked himself, as she fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this Mursya?" Fia yelled out, forcing herself onto to her feet.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. I'm Princess Mursya to you folks except Ein my love." Mursya said, giving a false smile.

_I wonder if these are the after-effects of the spell. Perhaps its growing unstable or drawing insanity out on a full moon. _Ein said to himself as he looked up at the princess.

Behind her was the darkness and emptiness of the skies above. The full moon nudged itself on the horizon. The night was still young as the lunatic princess began her attack. The golem creature roared once more, making its presence known to all kinfolk of Elendia.

The dangerous dark side of Elendia, started to awaken, as Ein wondered what "pranks" would happen next. Seconds tick by one by one. The brewery of humor continues, now tainted by the moon shine. It raises every still, eagerly watching the village below.

Will the villagers survive the full moon, or will it implode on itself, due to a thread of insanity? Will it end in a sea of blood or turn into a land of demons? The simple act of living has turned into hell in this night, as the stench of pranks turn into chaos. Order is destroyed and people have nothing left but to cling onto their strengths. At least this hell isn't frozen over, yet.

A/N: I'm alive barely if anything else thanks to school, life, projects, and programming. I don't know when the next update is but I'm still here.


End file.
